


The Ring Leaders

by Marigold77



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, bughead - Freeform, domestic abuse, serpent Jughead, smut?, sorry i know little about actual swimming, swimmer Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold77/pseuds/Marigold77
Summary: Betty Cooper's life has been a series of suburban events. She crushed on her neighbor. She learned to swim. She got along with her older sister. She wore pink shirts and nice skirts. She's done all that has been expected of her, but times have changed. Secrets are threatening to break through, some of which Betty would like to personally expose for everyone to see; others she would like to keep locked up tight and throw away the key.Upon a tragic and chance encounter, Betty meets Jughead Jones, a Southside Serpent who has taken a keen interest in her and her mission. Together they just might be able to straighten up the town, but first they must shred away the layers of themselves that they would rather keep  away from everyone, but slowly they realize that it might be the only way for them to not only co-exist, but to be together.orBetty is an intense swimmer (even though I know little about actual swimming) and she has multiple secrets from nearly everyone. Jughead is the son of a serpent leader and slowly falls for the pretty girl who dares to swim across Sweetwater River.*Written pre-season 2*





	1. I Swim, He flies

Betty Cooper is many things. She is in fact, the person who tries to do everything, while acknowledging as little as humanly possibly, who she really is. She volunteers after school at a local food shelter, as well as the humane society and occasionally on the communities green team. She is a cheerleader at her high school, which makes her a certified River Vixen. She is also head of the homecoming committee, and the Blue and Gold−her school’s newspaper. Betty also holds various positions in her school’s GSA, SGA, book club, national honors society, and sometimes works as a peer counselor as she had been one in previous years and the office knows that they can rely on her. Betty Cooper is the girl next door to her elementary and middle school crush−Archie Andrews. She makes sure that they walk to school together every day, and when possible, walk home together as well. She is the best friend of Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller, who she sees every day of the week and routinely makes plans with for social events such as getting a milkshake at Pop’s Diner or attending one of Josie’s parties. She even occasionally makes time for such things as dates with those who approach her and she finds to not be a douche−these occasions are rare. Meanwhile, Betty still makes sure that every single day she makes time to have at least one meal with her sister Polly, and have at least one lengthy conversation with one of her parents.

Betty Cooper is the typical well-rounded girl who paints her nails as pink her supple lips, and makes sure that her long sweaters will match. Betty Cooper meets the lofty standards of any all American, high demanding father. She is everything that her society could ask of her, because she makes sure of it. She makes her life a series of schedules and deadlines and picked out outfits because she knows that it is expected. It’s not like she hates it either, she enjoys her life, but in the end−it would be too much for any person. No one Betty has ever met has ever had the same nonstop high reaching schedule and list of goals as herself, and she is aware of that fact. And it is killing her. She’s not sure when she realized how hard it was becoming, but she knows that it feels like far to long.

One unbearably hot summer, many years ago, when Betty was only in kindergarten, her father decided that he wanted her to become a professional swimmer. He had sworn up and down that when it came to the water, she had something special. He said how in the community pool that he would take her and her sister to, he would watch her flail in the shallows that her mother demanded she stay in, but when she though no one was looking she would hold on to the edges of the pool and travel towards the deep end. The first dozen times she began doing this she would never let go of the edge, but one day, she did, and she had to be rescued by one of the bigger kids who happened to see her sinking down. The next time they went to the pool, she did the same thing again. Each time, day after day during that summer she would struggle and wail as she tried her hardest to swim on her own, until one day she stopped, and was able to swim alone. Her father saw the determination in that little girl’s eyes and signed her up for swim classes the next day.

Betty cooper remained in swim classes until she turned eight and was drafted by her instructor for their community swim team. She was told that she could continue the swim lesions, as there was always room for improvement, but both she and her father decided that they weren’t necessary anymore; they weren’t helpful anymore. She knew the basics and was a natural in the water. She took what they taught her about breathing and perfected it for herself. She took the strokes they taught her and learned what worked and what did not. Most importantly though, Betty Cooper learned that she didn’t like the order and structure that her coaches instilled upon her. When she was in the water she felt free and calm and utterly natural. She didn’t need to stay in a class with kids far behind her in their understanding of the element, and would never feel the water like she did. Nevertheless, she did join the swim team. She liked the rush that would come when the bell sounded, and learned that she improved faster through realizing her shortcomings in a real-world scenario, instead of in a practice. For the next six years she dedicated her time to competing. By her freshman year of high school, the coach at Riverdale High had already called her parents and expressed his interest in getting her on the team. Her parents told her how well that would go over with colleges, so she joined the team on her second week of school, and she excelled. The demandingness of her coach and teammates pushed her harder than she had ever been pushed before. The constant drillings and practices perfected her techniques and built up more muscle than she had ever though possible. She won meet after meet with her team at her back, and she did love it, she really did, but it was nothing like the freeness the water and her shared when she was swimming for the pure joy of it.

At the beginning of her eighth-grade year, she had told her father that she wanted to swim across sweet water river, where her family had routinely swum by the banks during their summers. Therefore, Hal Cooper took his daughter out on the canoe and plopped her down into the water, just a little way from the shore. He told her to swim from him to the shore. She had giggled and began to swim with gusto, as she had swum far greater distances in the pools where she competed. She took her time, relishing the cool water against her warm skin, and the feel of her hair drifting around her as she flew through the water. When she did reach the shore, she looked back out at her father who sat on the canoe and watched her. He looked her up and down and then waved for her to come back. She didn’t see the point as she had already proved she could swim that far, but swam to him anyways. When she reached him, he asked her how she felt, and she said fine, so he told her to keep swimming back to shore and then to him. By the end of the day Betty was exhausted, but pleased. The next day he took her back and set his canoe farther away than it had been. Betty still didn’t see the point in these trials, as all she wanted was to swim from one side of the river to the other. She soon learned exactly why though, as when he set her down in the water she began swimming to the shore directly across from them, just as she had done yesterday. But when she reached the shore she realized she was much farther downstream from him. She walked up towards his direction and swam out to him. When she reached him, he told her that the current is strong throughout the river, even if you can't always feel it. Betty began to understand why should could not simply swim to the other side.

For sweetwater river is dangerous, as it has a way of dragging a person away without them even realizing it is happening. Though occasionally, the river can look as violent as it really is, and will churn with rage and swirl dangerously. Few people can truly say that they have swum across the river without stopping for assistance, or without getting dragged away. By age fifteen Betty Copper could count herself among the select few who have made it. By age seventeen she could count herself as the sole resident of Riverdale who makes the trip regularly.

Many have asked her why. They say, why would sweet Betty Cooper want to slop through the dangerous and muddy currents just to end up on the south side of town? How does she find the time? Shouldn’t she be focusing on swimming competitively for school, instead of on her own? Betty Cooper pushes all of those thoughts aside. Swimming is one of the few things she keeps solely for herself, and solely because she wants it. Her father may have instilled it in her, but she is the one who feels the water and the burn of her muscles, and the adrenaline that shoots all of the anxiety away.

At age sixteen, when she decided that she wanted to swim across Sweetwater River as a regular event, she would have her father, Archie, or Kevin waiting on the other side with the car, but never near the southside town. Instead they would wait in some part of the forest. As the months went on though, Betty decided that she didn’t like having to start swimming from outside of town, and that that part of the river was simply not enough of a challenge. Therefore, she convinced Archie to pick her up at the banks of the river right at the southside of town. Both decided it was best not to tell their parents about the plan, and started doing it anyways, always early in the mornings or just after their sports practices had ended. Both grew comfortable with their new plan as their second time doing so had still produced no trouble, from either the serpents or the current.

Now, seventeen-year-old Betty Cooper, the well-rounded girl next door, stands on the bank of Sweetwater River and prepares to go for her two hour swim. Outside of her small town, she knows that crossing such a river is no major feet, but Betty believes that the fact the current is so strong, and she has no one on the water to assist her, must count for something. She longs for an even greater challenge, but knows that at this point it would be unsafe to go for anything longer without someone on the water with her, so she pushes her mouth into a thin line and leads her feet into the murky water. She feels the mud between her toes and looks around. No one is in sight on her side of the river. Looking over she sees the vague outline of a group of people on the other side, not too far away from where she knows Archie will show to pick her up. Taking a large breath of air, she uncurls her hands and toes, and kicks off the bottom. Her muscles already burn from the cheer practice she had earlier, but she pushes that to the back of her mind. Once she starts she knows she can’t stop. She has to reach the other side. So, she lets her mind numb and feels her body go into autopilot. Her arms and legs kick rhythmically and she smiles at the quaintness of her situation. It’s one of the few times of the day where she is truly alone−and she loves it. She doesn’t have to think about anything other than the water glossing against her skin or the fish swishing past her toes. If one were to ask her how the water feels, all she could tell them would be that it was indescribable, and incredibly personable. She eyes the sky and notes the birds flying above her, and recalls how Veronica had told her that she wished to be a hippogriff who could fly above it all, but all Betty wanted was to be a mermaid and swim _below_ it all. To float in the endless liquid and watch everything move around her, but that is too magical to even say aloud. So, she had kept her mouth shut and focused on her latest article. Here though, Betty can say or think anything she pleases, so she does, and she does so with gusto. She yells even though water enters her lungs and she dives deep below the waves to laugh and watch the bubbles erupt from her mouth. Here, she can be as crazy as she pleases.

Inevitably though, Betty sees the shore drawing nearer and nearer, so she calms herself and takes in her surroundings. At the bank where Archie normally parks his car, there is a small family splashing in the water, but no Archie. To the right is a group of bikers leaning against their chariots and laughing at what she can only guess is nothing. Past them lies an old biker bar which Kevin has assured her is a known Serpents hangout. Still though, no sign of her Archie Andrews. Betty frowns as her feet touch mud and she slowly climbs out of the water and stands on the shore. She is beyond exhausted. Her arms and legs ache, her head hurts and her mouth is dryer than the desert and her stomach grumbles unhappily. Why she had decided to swim before dinner she’ll never know, but she's regretting it now. Betty narrows her eyes and continues to look around, the bikers that she sees are a mixed group of old and young, who she is most definitely sure are trying to subtly watch her, and are definitely wearing the southside serpents’ signature jackets.  Betty shivers as the chilly wind hits her wet shoulders, she looks up and sees that the sun is indeed setting, so she sits down on the sand and curls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

 _Perfect_ , She thinks. _Just Perfect._

Next to her she sees a young mother trying to round her children up and get them away from the water. Betty bites her lip, knowing that if that family leaves then she’ll be stuck there with only the bikers around. She briefly considers walking to the bridge, which is not too far, but decides against it since she is only in her uniform swimsuit and doesn’t even have so much as a towel to cover herself with. She also debates asking the family next to her for a phone so that she can call Archie or Kevin, but is interrupted from these thoughts when the mother next to her suddenly speaks.

“I think that’s very brave what you can do, it must take a lot of stamina,” The woman tells her. Betty looks at the woman, her long brown hair blowing in the breeze and her face only just showing the barest of wrinkles from her life. She eyes Betty gently and holds one of her young boys by the hand and has the other one on her waist.

“Thank you,” Betty says, smiling at the woman. “It’s not something I can do very often, but I’m hoping to build myself up so I can fix that.”

“Well good for you sweetie, it's good to have goals,” She says sincerely. “but um,” She says looking around nervously. “do you have someone coming to meet you? It’ll be dark soon.”

“Oh,” Betty says taken aback by the stranger’s concern. “yes, my friend should be on his way now, but if you don’t mind could I please use your phone and give him a call?”

“Oh I would sweetie, but I don’t have one on me. I do believe there is a payphone outside the bar up there,” She tells her.

“Thank you so much,” Betty smiles brightly up at her. Betty doesn’t tell her that there is no way she is going near that bar in her swimsuit, or that she doesn’t even have any money on her to make that call. Instead she digs her fingernails into her palms and keeps her mouth shut. She can see that the woman is getting nervous to be around here as the sun goes down and she could never put a mother and her children through that, so she won’t keep them any longer.

The woman gives Betty a smile and pulls her children along, heading towards the cracked sidewalk that will take her back to the safety of wherever she comes from. Betty sighs in defeat as the woman disappears from sight, and Archie still hasn't shown. _I’ll give him twenty minutes,_ she thinks. _And if he’s still not here than I’ll just, I’ll…_ Betty isn’t sure what she’ll do. There’s no way she’s going to ask one of those bikers for their phone, not when she keeps seeing them looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She also can’t walk to the bridge like this, even in a good area it would be a risk. She looks up in front of her, and sees the wide-open river that is all that lays between her and her home. In the back of her brain a small, dark little voice tells her that she should do it. That she should cross the river back to her side of town. Despite the rising moon, her aching muscles, her lack of nutrition and water, despite it all she should swim across. Betty knows that it would be suicide, but that dark little part of her minds says _so what_. _What’s there except expectations and deadlines? Harassment from Chuck? Arguing parents? Dad’s actions? A sister who can’t even confide in you? What’s the point−_

Betty digs her nails into the palm of her hands and the voice stops. She really needs to start taking her medication again, and she knows it. She needs to think more positively, but that’s hard when you’re so busy pretending to be positive. Betty feels her hands become sticky with her own blood. She feels the panic build in her chest as she realizes her options are dwindling with the setting sun. Once more she looks over at the bikers and sees that now they are openly staring at her. Betty shifts under their gaze. One in particular catches her eyes, he wears a gray beanie, almost in the shape of a crown, and looks around her age. His eyes watch her coolly, but also flicker around, scanning the area, for what she isn’t sure. She looks at him, and sees that he doesn’t appear threatening, more so just an oddity. In fact, none of the bikers look at her with much menace, only confusion and curiosity. For half a second she thinks about asking them for a phone, but then remembers everything she has ever been warned to do when talking to strangers, and bites down hard on her lip and looks away. Just because they don’t look like a threat doesn’t mean they aren’t.

Suddenly a pair of headlights catch her attention, and a car swiftly pulls up next to her. Betty stands and dust the sand from her swimsuit, while covering her eyes from the brightness. Betty watches the car, like a deer caught in the headlights, until it shuts off and she can see once more, and immediately crumples in on herself. The car isn't even near the make and model of Archie’s car, or even her father's or Kevin’s for that matter. It is still familiar though, all too familiar. Betty slowly steps backwards towards the water while the driver's door opens and her classmate steps out.

“Betty,” He says.

“Chuck,” She says, hoping her voice sounds normal. “what are you doing here?”

“Well I heard that you needed a ride,” He says, taking a step forward. Betty takes one back.

“Who’d you hear that from?” She demands, clenching her hand into a tight fist.

“Oh, you know how Blossom loves to gossip. I may have heard him and Andrews going over it in the locker room,” He admits.

“Where's Archie?” Betty asks, her anger and anxiety rising.

“He just got a little held up, but I figured that you’d still need someone to get you, so here I am,” He smirks.

“You’re horrible,” She breathes, stepping back and feeling her foot hit the water.

“Come on Cooper, just get into the car and I’ll make sure you get home. This isn’t really the place for a type of girl like you,” Chuck states.

Betty bites her cheek. “No,” She says. Feeling a newfound burst of energy, she bets she could make it across the river when her only other option is Chuck Clayton.

“Betty,” Chuck growls, stepping closer.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Archie?” She bites out, worried for her best friend.

“Well from what I heard, his construction site had a bit of a snag and somethings got trashed, some people fought, but that’s nothing a pretty girl like you needs to worry about,” He tells her, stepping so close that he could reach out and touch her golden hair.

“You’re sick,” She spits.

Chuck leans down close to her and looks her dead in the eyes. “We both know I’m not the sick one here,” He whispers.

Betty doesn’t know where it comes from, but suddenly her fist collides with his jaw. Chuck steps backwards in pain and shock. “Fuck,” Betty hisses, holding her fist; that hurt her far more than she was expecting. In the distance, she swears she hears a chorus of “oos” and laughter. Maybe she is going crazy. She looks up and sees chuck staring at her, −with a new look in his eyes. Betty takes a step back and then another and another until she is knee deep in water. Chuck follows her silently.

“Try me Chuck, you know you don’t stand a chance in the water,” She growls, still pissed. “You may have the advantage at school and with your buddies, but right now it’s just you and me.”

“Exactly, it’s just you and me in a rough area with no one around,” He tells her. “you psycho.”

The next thing Betty knows Chuck lunges at her. She sidesteps him quickly as his feet slip on the muddy terrain. Betty makes a jump for the high ground as she hears him hit the water behind her. Stepping up so she’s barely in the water she turns and sees him coming again. Without thinking she brings her arm back and swings her whole body into it and punches his face once more. Chuck falls back, harder than he had the first time.

“Betty, stop,” He tells her, lifting a hand is a calming gesture.

“Why, so you can drag me to your car? Fuck you,” She says. She isn’t exactly sure what’s come over her, but she’s going take whatever strength she can find right now to keep him away. Suddenly Chuck throws a right swing and it lands on her side, catching her off guard. Betty stumbles in pain and decides to play for endgame. She rushes for the water and dives in, pushing off the muddy floor and swimming as fast as she can. She hears a splash behind her but doesn’t turn around until she's farther from the shore than she believes he could try for without making anymore noise. Upon turning around, she sees him standing on the shoreline with the light from the bar illuminating his outline.

“Where are you gonna go Cooper? You’re not strong enough to make it all the way back at night!” He yells.

Betty is about to turn around and prove him wrong, when she sees a throng of new figures appear behind him. As Betty struggles against the current to stay in place, she sees the group of people come up behind him and knock him down. Chuck falls heavily and tries to wrestle with the unknown figures, but is quickly subdued. Next, she sees figures turning to the water and yelling things out in her direction. She can’t hear them over the water and blood rushing, but she heads back towards them anyways. She can already feel herself fading, there is no way she could make it to the other side right now. She swims desperately towards the shore and fights with all her might against the current. By the time she finally makes it to there, she crawls through the muck and flops herself down on the bank, unable to do anything else. She rolls on her back and groans in pain.

“Hey are you okay?” A voice asks from above her.

Betty instantly scrambles to her feet, forgetting the pain and remembering what she had just seen. Sure enough, there is Chuck being held down on the sand by the group of bikers from earlier. Two older bikers have one of his arms pinned down and another biker stands above him.  Next to her she recognizes the biker with the gray beanie on his head.

“What?” She questions, her breathing still ragged.

“I said, are you okay?” He asks her, looking over her frantically.

“Fine,” She says, not believing the situation she is in right now.

“Right,” He says with an eye roll. “then would you mind explaining what’s−”

“Cooper!” Chuck, suddenly yells. “Tell them to fucking let me go. We were only playing!”

Betty squints her eyes in confusion at the scene before her and tries to remember how she got here. All she wanted to do was go for a swim and Archie was gonna pick her up like normal. What went wrong? _Archie._

“You don’t really want us to let him go, do you?” The man asks her.

Betty ignores him and walks to Chuck like she’s in a trance. She looks at the men holding him and says, “Can you please let him go?” The men look at her like she’s crazy. “Please?” She repeats innocently. Slowly they look at one another and then back to the man with the beanie, before releasing Chuck, who immediately jumps to his feet and away from the serpents.

“Thank you, Betty, now come on lets−” Chuck is cut off mid-sentence by Betty.

“Shut up,” She says. He looks at her in surprise and anger. “Where is Archie?”

Chuck looks around uncomfortably. There are at least eight Southside Serpents hovering over him right now, and they look like business. “I told you already.”

Once more Betty’s fist collides with his face. “Oh shit,” someone mutters.

She shakes her hand in pain but steps closer to him. “Where is Archie?” She repeats.

“Fuck okay I don’t know. I saw him get jumped by some people at the Andrews construction site, so I took my opportunity to come and pick you up. I thought you’d be grateful,” He spits.

“He got jumped and you didn’t fucking help him? Aren’t you supposed to be his teammate?” She screams.

“Dude, I don’t even know you, but you sound like a coward,” The serpent with the beanie says snarkily. Chuck glares at him but backs down as he sees the other serpents stepping closer. “Look buddy, why don’t you do yourself a favor, apologize to this girl here, and then leave before things get ugly,” He tells him. Betty looks up at the Serpent in awe, she never would have expected their help in all of this.

Chuck looks like he wants to say something in protest, but stops himself once more. He sighs and looks at Betty. “I’m sorry, Cooper,” He says.

The serpent raises a tall eyebrow. “Really? That’s it? Well I would say try harder but I don’t think you’re quite capable of that. So just get out,” He orders, taking a step forward.

Chuck puts up his hands in surrender and stumbles to his car. He slams the door behind him and roars out of the spot and down the road without even glancing back. “That fucking bastard,” Betty breathes heavily. She follows his headlights down the road until he disappears, and then keeps looking even after he’s gone.

“Hey, Betty, was it? Do you need us to call someone?” The same serpent asks her.

Betty is starting to get a sense of who runs things around here. “Uh, Please,” She mumbles. Silently he hands her his phone and she tentatively grabs it before dialing in the number.

It rings only twice before a voice answers on the other side, “Hello?”

“Kevin, it’s Betty. I’m down at the river bank Archie and I told you about, I need you to come and get me, but keep it quiet okay?” She asks, trying to ignore the bikers around her who have dispersed into their own groups.

“You’re absolutely crazy!” Kevin screams causing Betty to pull the phone away from her ear.

“I’m aware,” Betty says dully.

“I’ll be there in ten,” He says before hanging up. He always did have a flare for the dramatics.

Betty looks pleadingly up at he black haired serpent once more. “I just need to make one more call,” She says gently. He gives her a bit of a smirk and steps back some, giving her space.

Betty silently thanks him with a smile and dials in the next number.

“Hello?” Comes a questioning voice on the other line.

“Mr. Andrews,” Betty breathes in relief. “It’s Betty, is everything okay?”

“Betty? Well no not really. Three of my guys, including Archie got jumped at the site just a while ago. They’re pretty banged up but we’ll be all right,” He tells her.

“Isn’t that the third one this month?” She asks, worried for them.

“Fourth actually, but don’t worry I’m working on it,” He tells her.

Betty scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion, but pushes that aside for later. “Mr. Andrews is Archie okay though?” She asks again.

“Well they got him pretty hard in the head, so he was kind of out of it for a while. Doc says he’s got a big concussion, but he’ll be good,” He assures her. “Why? Did you guys have plans tonight?”

Betty can’t help but laugh, causing the serpent to stare at her in a questioning amusement. “Yes Mr. Andrews, we had plans but it all worked out. Just let him know that I’ll see him in school tomorrow,” She says.

“Will do,” He says before hanging up.

Betty pulls the phone away and shakes her head. _He’s okay,_ she thinks calmingly. “Thanks,” She says awkwardly before handing the serpent his phone.

“No problem,” He smirks.

“In fact, thanks for everything, I don’t know what I would have done if you guys hadn’t shown up,” She says.

“Please,” He scoffs. “I’m sure you would have figured it out. From the looks of it you were really holding your own against that ass.”

Betty chuckles, “More like I’ve been wanting to hit him for a while, and the adrenaline gave me enough energy to swim out of the way.”

“Man, that scared the shit out of us, we thought you were going to try to swim all the way back over,” He admits.

Betty smiles grimly. “So, do you have a name by any chance?” She asks, changing the topic.

The serpent seems to notice but gives in anyway. “Jughead Jones at your service,” He tells her with an extravagant bow and wave of his arm.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Jughead Jones, even if under these circumstances,” She says shyly, looking around the scene. She takes in the group of bikers leaning against the back of the bar, laughing amongst themselves, but still glancing over at them every now and then. Around the area she can’t see much else. Some of the lights from the buildings reflect off the water, but most everything is dark.

“Agreed Betty Cooper, but then again I’ve been waiting almost a week to see you for myself,” He chuckles.

“What?” She says, startled.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean for that to sound as creepy,” Jughead interjects. “I just mean that some of the guys saw you swimming across the river about a week ago and I told them I didn’t believe it, so we’ve been waiting here to see if you’d come again.”

“That still sounds kinda creepy,” She mutters, watching her surroundings.

Jughead groans and slaps his hand over his face. “Really no its not like that. It’s just my boys were telling me that some girl from the northside has been swimming over to our side all by herself, and well that was kind of unbelievable,” He tries to explain.

“Alright,” Betty mumbles. “I guess that sounds a little less creepy.” She smiles up at him, hoping to calm his nerves.

“Good,” He laughs, looking relaxed once more, nothing like the scary man she’d seen threaten Chuck just minutes ago. Instead he seems completely in his element. It was then that Betty realized that she is indeed wearing only her blue and white swimsuit. The wind whips the sand against her legs, and she feels completely exposed. Now more than ever she longs for her long sweaters and thick jackets. Not to mention pants. Pants would be nice.

“So, when is your ride showing up?” He questions her.

Betty crosses her arms over her chest and looks around uncomfortably. “He should be here any minute,” She mutters, biting her lip.

“I would have offered you a ride, but I assume you wouldn’t have accepted it from a stranger like me,” He says cheekily.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Well thanks anyway,” She says. “and if there’s anything you need, just let me know,” She says sincerely. Jughead looks at her in surprise, and frankly Betty is surprised herself. It’s not often should would promise a southside serpent a favor.

“I’ll make you rue those words Cooper,” He jokes menacingly. Betty laughs, and then feels a sharp pain from her side, she hisses and crumples down just the slightest.

“What’s wrong?”  Jughead asks, stepping forward in concern. Behind him the serpents inch forward as well.

“My side, Chuck got a good hit in I guess,” She spits out and straightens herself up, but leaves her hand there.

Betty watches Jughead’s face turn dark and she almost steps back in shock. “We didn’t see him get a hit in, when did that happen?” He asks.

“Um, when we were by the water, he caught me off guard,” She explains.

Behind Jughead she watches a lone serpent break off from the group and walk towards them. His hair is dark and hangs low over his face; he swaggers when he walks, but with a certain purpose. “Is everything okay?” he asks, stepping up and placing a strong hand on Jughead shoulder.

“Joaquin, can you get her some ice, and a water,” Jughead adds as an afterthought.

“On it,” He says, nodding to Betty before heading off to the bar.

“He seems nice,” She says as he walks away.

“He’s a good guy,” Jughead replies, still seeming distracted. He looks around and twitched his arms constantly.

“Are you okay?” She asks him, her concern evident.

“Me? You’re asking if I’m okay, when you’re the one who got punched in the side after practically swimming a marathon?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yes, frankly I am because you look like you’re about to freak out,” She tells him, taking a step closer.

Jughead stops his pacing and looks down at her. He squints his eyes and looks through his long lashes. “Who are you Betty Cooper?” He asks.

Betty is about to respond, but suddenly a car pulls up just next to the bar. Immediately the headlights shut off, the door opens, and out steps a familiar face for Betty. “Kevin,” She breathes happily.

Kevin stays by his car and looks around for a hot minute, before finally spotting her. His eyes bulge as he sees her standing next to the unknown boy with a serpent’s jacket on, standing far to close to her for a normal interaction. Not to mention she stands in only her swimsuit. Kevin slams his car door shut and struts over to her, ignoring everything else in sight.

“Betty Cooper what the hell were you thinking?” He demands.

“That I wanted my best friend to get beat up and not meet me on the shore so that Chuck could show up and harass me before I finally called you to save me,” She says inocently. Jughead chuckles at their interactions and takes a step back, having assessed that Kevin is not a threat.

Kevin gives Jughead a once over, before quickly snapping his head back to Betty. “I’m sorry, did you say Chuck? He was here? And Archie wasn’t?” He asks in disbelief.

“I’ll explain it all later Kev,” She sighs, the exhaustion finally getting to her.

Kevin shakes his head. “Betty Cooper, you are nothing but sunshine and trouble,” He sighs. “Now, who is this?” He says looking at Jughead, not the least bit afraid.

“Kevin Keller meet Jughead Jones,” She says before looking at Jughead and saying, “Likewise.”

Kevin roams his eyes up and down the boy with gusto. Jughead raises and eyebrow in question. “The pleasure is all mine,” Kevin says.

“Are you, are you hitting on me?” Jughead asks.

“Typical straight boy,” Kevin sighs. “Always thinking that every gay in the area has a hard on for you.”

“Wait what?” Jughead says in defense. He steps back in confusion and feels utterly trapped.

“Hey, are you messing with my boy?” Says a new voice from behind them.

“Oh, why hello Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome,” Kevin purrs as he lays eyes on Joaquin.

“Hello yourself,” Joaquin replies, roaming his eyes over the Kevin before handing Betty a water bottle and pack of ice.

“Thanks,” She says gratefully. Tentatively she opens the cap and feels relief as it has never been opened before, and takes a swig.

“What’s the ice for?” Kevin demands, worry pushing aside his flirtations.

“Ask her boyfriend,” Jughead says, glaring at the ground.

“Boyfriend?” He says in questions. “Betty doesn’t have −Oh! Oh my fucking god.” Kevin says in realization.

“Kevin, relax,” Betty sighs, knowing that her protests are pointless.

“You said fucking Chuck was here. I am going to officially kick his ass,” Kevin decides, pacing in worry.

“You, are going to kick Chuck’s ass?” Betty questions skeptically.

Kevin stops his pacing and looks at her. “Okay, so I’m going to sell out to Moose until he beats the shit out of Chuck,” He explains.

Betty rolls her eyes and places the ice pack on her side. “Okay that's more plausible, but still completely unnecessary,” She protest.

“Yeah, I mean you could just get us to do it,” Jughead interjects. Betty and Kevin look at him and Joaquin in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Kevin asks, quietly grabbing Betty by the arm.

“Well I mean, he was on our turf,” Joaquin explains. “You can’t really just expect us to let that go.”

Betty looks pleadingly at Jughead. “He assaulted a girl right in front of us. If we see him again we’re going to remember that,” Jughead states.

“Okay, but I can’t let this get out,” Betty says, still trying to convince the serpents to forget about it.

“Why, are you not allowed on the south side?” Jughead smirks. Kevin and Betty look at one another.

“Okay yeah, Betty’s right. If you could please forget we were here, that would be great,” Kevin pleads.

Joaquin and Jughead look at one another. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What’s the worst that could happen if people knew you were here?” Once more Kevin and Betty look at one another.

“Well for one thing,” Kevin starts.

“Here we go,” Betty warns, smirking at the serpents.

“My father is the Sheriff and he would sure as hell be pissed,” Kevin states.

“You’re the sheriff’s son?” Joaquin groans.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Kevin winks. Joaquin smirks back.

“Furthermore,” Betty nudges Kevin.

“Oh yes,” Kevin continues. “Betty’s father would murder Archie and me. Her mother would murder, well all of the south side, trust me it may not make sense but it’ll happen. And let’s see, Betty what else?”

“There’s more?” Jughead groans.

“Well there’s the Blossoms, they’d murder Chuck and then me,” Betty offers up.

“True,” Kevin agrees. “And Betty let’s not be coy here, we both know that you have a meet tomorrow and your coach would kill you if he knew you were here exerting yourself all afternoon.”

“Shoot, I forgot about that,” Betty whines.

“You swam for two hours when you have to go and competitively swim tomorrow?” Jughead questions.

“Oh well not only that, but before she came here she had cheer practice and swim practice, so she went all out today,” Kevin clarifies.

“Damn, you are kind of badass,” Joaquin tells her. Betty gives him a half smile in return.

“Am I forgetting anything dear?” Kevin asks her.

“Hmm, maybe the entire football team?” Betty says, raising a delicate eyebrow.

“I don’t know, I feel like between Archie, Moose, and I we could win most of them over from the dark side,” Kevin ponders.

“You guys are completely bonkers,” Joaquin decides.

“Only if you’re into that kind of thing,” Kevin winks. Betty blushes at her friend’s forwardness.

“Kevin, I think they get the point,” She says.

“Great, then we can get going. I have your go bag in the car and Veronica is waiting at her place with tea and whiskey,” Kevin tells her, shooing her towards the car.

“I have meet tomorrow morning; how would whiskey be good right now?” She demands.

“Don’t worry dear, the whiskey is for me, the tea if for you,” He explains.

Betty rolls her eyes and turns around as Kevin drags her to the car. “Thank you so much though! For everything,” She calls to the highly confused boys.

Jughead shakes his head clear and calls back, “You may have won this round Cooper, but all I’m saying is you might want to warn him not to come around the south side any time soon!”

“Sounds fair,” Betty calls back before Kevin leads her into the passenger seat and throws a towel over her.

With that done Kevin moves to the driver’s door, but quickly puts his hand up in the universal symbol of “call me” while eyeing Joaquin. In return, the young serpent smirks and salutes him off. Kevin smiles and jumps into the driver's side, pulling the door shut behind him. He quickly starts the car and it roars out of the area and towards their known comforts of the northside.

“I think we should see them again,” Joaquin purrs.

“Something tells me we will, and sooner than later,” Jughead smirks, watching their car go down the road, and then looking towards the bridge, because that is where they should turn any minute before entering their own part of town. Their safe town.

***********************************************************

“You’re going to do great babe,” Veronica Lodge tells her best friend as she hugs her off to the school bus.

“Thanks, V,” Betty says, hugging back tightly.

“And don’t you worry, we’ll get there minutes after you do,” Veronica assures her.

“I know,” Betty says, slowly letting go of her best friend.

It has been two weeks since the incident at Sweetwater River. Since then, neither Betty or Kevin have spoken to or even seen Jughead or Joaquin. Luckily though, no one besides their friend group has mentioned it either, which means that the serpents and Chuck are keeping it quiet. In fact, Chuck has yet to show his face around school at all for the past two weeks. The rumor around Riverdale High is that he suddenly acquired mono and is unfit for school, or at least that’s what his father (the football coach) told the football team. Whether that’s true or not, Betty is grateful for the reprieve. It has given her time to recover from the incident, and to convince Archie and Veronica to not kill Chuck in cold blood. In the past two weeks Betty has also been unable to make her swim across the river, as all of her friends say it’s not quite safe at the moment, even though Kevin still whines about wanting to see Joaquin again.

Now though, Betty has a swim meet−and against one of the school’s biggest rivals−Southside High. Betty herself has had a rather large rivalry with one swimmer from the southside; today she plans on ending it. Nothing could possibly keep her from going, and her friends know that. Therefore, Archie, Kevin, and Veronica are all jamming into Kevin’s car and are going to follow the swim team’s bus to Southside High; the legendary high school that is rumored to be ruled by delinquents and lack all manner of authority. Betty herself has tried to dispel these rumors as she has been there numerous times for both academic events like SGA and GSA, and for both cheerleading and swim meets. All she had ever seen in her time there was the same social hierarchy that exist in any high school. There are jocks, naturally populars, nerds, those who might as well not even be there, the theater kids, the hipsters, and the posers. No high school is too different from another, no matter when it was built or how it looks.

“Cooper, it’s time to go!” Coach Baggins calls from the bus.

“Coming!” Betty calls back, lifting her bag full of swim gear and giving her friends a parting wave before turning and entering the yellow vehicle. Betty quickly picks an empty seat towards the front and slides into it, placing her bag next to her. Looking out of the window she sees her closest friends in the entire world cramming themselves into Kevin’s car and grin at her through the windows; Archie gives her two thumbs up and Kevin blows a kiss. Betty laughs and leans her head against the glass. She feels the usual groan of the engine as the bus starts and pulls away from her school. It’s not a long ride to Southside high, but yet she still feels lonely, as most do, when sitting alone. Silently she continues to look out of the window and focus on the upcoming match. She knows it won’t be as easy as the other ones she’s done countless times. Not only will she be in an area where she will be highly distracted by her hopes of a certain raven-haired beanie wearing boy showing up, but she is also going against her arch rival, the only person she has met who can regularly beat her. The last time they faced off they had made a bet where if she won, he had to give her an interview for the school newspaper, and if he won she’d have to fix up his car for free. Betty had won−but it was close. She is all to aware that they have been winning on and off for the past seven years, and her hopes are that if she wins this, giving her two wins in a row, then she will officially be the victor of their little feud.

“Hey Betty, are you nervous?” A  squeaky voice asks from behind her.

Betty turns around and spies Dilton Doiley sitting alone in the seat behind her. “No, it’s nothing we haven’t done before. What about you?” She asks.

“Please, it’s nothing I can’t handle, a scout can handle anything,” He assures her. Betty smiles, knowing full well that Dilton was one of the worst on the team, but hey they needed members and he showed up to every meet and practice. “You though, you’ve got that rivalry with what’s his name,” He points out.

“As long as someone on the team beats him, I’ll be happy,” Betty lies, her voice sugary sweet.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back,” He tells her.

“Thanks Dilton,” She smiles.

“What are teammates for,” He says. “Is Archie coming?”

“Yeah, so are Kevin and Veronica,” She says.

Dilton nods his head up and down. “I think some of my scouts might show up, they like to support me,” He explains.

 _More like you order them to come,_ she thinks tiredly. “That’s nice of them,” She says.

“Looks like we’re at the bridge,” Dilton says, looking out the window in interest.

Betty does likewise and focuses on the water passing under them as they go over the old bridge. She sees the sun glisten off the water and wishes that she could be down there now. She looks to the left and sees the serpent’s biker bar. Memories of her fight with Chuck and her encounter with Jughead flash before her eyes. She bites her lip and wonders where the strength to fight him had come from. She knows that obviously she was in the right, and there was nothing dark about wat she had done that night, but there is that part in the back of her mind that reminds her that that’s not how the sweet girl next door should act. Even if it was unavoidable.

Soon, the water disappears and she snaps to attention once more. They travel past the old crippling buildings and run-down shops. Betty silently wonders how the divide had ever happened, and why the northside has prospered while the southside has fallen. Her mother would tell her that it was the Serpents’ fault. That they had brought the drugs and scared off business, but Betty isn’t to sure of that. From what she’d heard from people’s first-hand experiences, yeah they deal some small time drugs and some members have done some all to shady business, but the majority are just a regular biker gang. Nothing too scary or foreign at all. Besides, Betty prefers to make her own judgments of people.

“Here we go,” Dilton mutters.

Betty looks up as the bus pulls into the parking lot and takes in a large gulp of air. _Here we go indeed._

Together the team steps off the bus and makes their way to the front doors. It’s twenty minutes until the meet starts and they’re all anxious to get dressed and warm up. “Alright, women’s dressing rooms there, men’s over here,” Coach Baggins instructs. Betty follows the other four girls on the team to their locker room and looks around for a secluded area to change in. It’s not that she doesn’t trust her team, it’s just she isn’t to fond of her naked body, especially as of late.

“Hey did you guys see those bikes out front?” One girl asks them, a devilish look in her eyes.

“Did you see the guys by the bikes?” Another girl replies, causing the group to laugh.

Betty pauses her changing and looks up at them in confusion. She hadn’t seen any bikes, though to be fair she hadn’t really been looking. A pang of something hits her right in the gut, as she suddenly realizes what that may mean. A group of cute bikers standing outside the school? It could very well be the Serpent that she had been picturing in her dreams, or to be more specific−a certain Jughead Jones that she had been dreaming of.

“Are you all ready in there?” Coach Baggins calls from the doorway. “I want to get stretching out of the way.”

“Coming,” They call back. Betty grabs her swim cap and goggles out of her bag and heads for the doors, the other girls following behind.

Upon entering the notarium, they take in their surroundings. The room is old and most of the tiles are cracked under their feet. The pool has large sections where the cement is stained an odd brown color, and the entire room smells of chlorine. Betty spots the rest of her team mates huddled on the left side of the room, already waiting for them. On the other side, she sees the Southside team, and makes intense eye contact with one boy in particular. They both quickly look away and pretend to be busy with their team. On the bleachers Betty sees her friends piled onto the back, waving little Riverdale High flags and smiling cheerfully. Among them are few others. The boy scouts had shown as Dilton told her they would. A few parents were spread out, looking either very interested, or not at all. Only a few students can be found in the sparse crowd. All of them were of the Southside though, and most of them wore their signature football letterman jackets.

“Cooper, lets get the show on the road,” Coach Baggins barks.

“Yes coach,” Betty responds. She immediately puts out her right arm and uses her left hand to pull it across her chest and stretch it out. “One!” She calls.

“Two!” They respond.

“Three!”

“Four!”

They continue until they get to ten, and then switch arms. Betty, though an outsider would not be able to tell, is not the team captain, as they do not have a team captain. It was the unofficial consensus of the team though, that she was in charge. She was the fastest, the strongest, and the most involved. She organized most of their events and always made sure everyone was up to date on what was going on. Even the coach seems to recognize her as the alpha of their little team.

As Betty continues to lead stretches she spots a familiar redhead walk tentatively through the door and take a spot on the closest bleacher. He looks over and waves as she smiles back. He looks very out of place without his signature letterman jacket or Cheryl by his side, but still undeniably charming and thoughtful. Betty had not expected her sister’s boyfriend, Jason Blossom, to show up to support her, but she's happy that he did. They hadn’t had the chance to talk much after her sister Polly had stopped attending school, as they were trying to pretend to be mad at each other, since the official story is that Polly and Jason had gotten into such a huge fight that she could no longer go to school. Only the inner circle knows the truth−that Jason had gotten Polly pregnant, and to hide the fact from the town and anyone they couldn’t trust, Polly dropped out of public school and started doing online school instead. It had been their mother’s idea, but it was still better than doing her father’s idea of sending Polly away until she had the baby. Through it all though, Jason and Polly continued talking, they just have to be sneakier about it. Betty is one of the few who knows that they're still together, and loves Jason like a brother. He has been with Polly from the beginning and is impossibly sweet to her. Therefore, Betty herself quickly took a liking to him and suddenly they were like brother and sister.

“Alright guys, that should do it,” Betty says after finishing their last stretch.

“Looks like we still have some time before we can start, so you can all relax for a minute,” Their coach says before walking over to the other side of the pool to shake hands with the Southside’s coach.

Slowly her team brakes off and starts talking about this and that with one another. She’s about to talk to her friend Mackenzie, when she hears someone approaching from behind. Before she can turn around she feels strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. Betty squeals in shock as she knows exactly who it is. When she is set back down she turns around and smiles at her best friend.

“Archie!” She laughs.

“What, you looked nervous so I thought I’d step over and distract you,” He laughs.

“Besides, I needed a closer look at those sexy legs of yours,” Veronica purrs.

Betty blushes a deep shade of pink and looks anywhere but at her best friend. “Thanks V,” She stutters.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Archie asks her.

“No not at all, you’re my arm candy,” Veronica laughs, reaching up and kissing him.

“And here I was thinking I was the arm candy,” Kevin sighs dramatically.

“You can be my arm candy any day,” A voice calls from the side doorway.

They all look over in surprise to see Jughead and Joaquin leaning against the doorway, looking dark and mysterious in their black leather jackets and hunched over forms. Betty tries hard not to gulp at the sight of them.

“Oh but honey, you haven’t bought me dinner yet,” Kevin smirks happily.

“I can rectify that,” Joaquin responds as he and Jughead walk towards them.

“I take it this is Joaquin,” Veronica says, looking at the swaggering figure. “and this must be Jughead.” 

“So, you’ve heard of us,” Jughead says, eyeing Betty. “And here I was thinking that we had never met.”

“Of course, you haven’t,” Archie chuckles, surprising Jughead. “We know you from my father, Fred Andrews, owner of Andrews Construction. He works with your dad on renovations here on the southside. Naturally your dad talks to my dad, so how could we not know of you.”

“I see,” Jughead smirks. “What was I thinking. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot, and you know we really appreciate your dad around here. Not many people are willing to work on this side of town.”

“Don’t mention it, we need the work too,” Archie admits, instantly taking a liking to him, almost completely ignoring his serpent jacket and odd crown hat.

As the boys talk, Betty looks around and sees her team mates eying their group, whispering and giggling. A few of the guys give Jughead and Joaquin a once over, but decide its nothing bad when they catch Archie talking with them. She eyes them all curiously, wondering why men have so much built up testosterone and feel the need to watch over everything. A small part of her believes that they’re just looking out for her because she’s their team mate, but she also wonders if they’d act the same way if she were male. If they would think she could handle herself. She looks over at the bleachers in curiosity and is not surprised to see Jason giving her a questioningly look. He has proven to her before that he will protect those he loves, which includes Polly and herself. She is happy to see that he has not stood up though, and only gives her a half smile before turning to his phone.

“Cooper,” A deep voice suddenly says. Everyone, save for Betty, looks over in surprise.

“Mantle,” She responds before she even turns around, a small half-smile appearing on her lips.

“You look well,” He says.

“How formal, I see your manners have improved,” She says.

“And yours haven’t,” He interjects. Betty has to keep herself from smiling.

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Kevin says dramatically.

“Keller you look as…nice as ever,” He says, looking back and forth between Kevin and Betty.

“Awe Reggie, you know you’re almost cute when you’re nice to me,” Kevin smirks.

“Why do you have to go and be weird?” Reggie asks, shaking his head.

“Reggie,” Betty says like a mother would to a child.

“Hey I’m being nice,” He says, raising his hands in a mock surrender.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on here?” Veronica says.

“Oh yeah, you’ve never met before,” Archie says, only now realizing that Veronica has only been in Riverdale for a year and hasn’t yet been to one of Bettys meets against the Southside.

“Veronica, meet Reggie, Reggie meet Veronica,” Betty introduces. “He swims for Southside.”

“I see that,” she says eyeing up his swim shorts and exposed abs.

“Hi, yes, boyfriend right here,” Archie exclaims. Veronica laughs and rubs his back as he puts his arm around her waist.

“Hey good on you man, she looks like a keeper,” Reggie tells him, putting his hand out for a good old bro handshake, which Archie returns as heterosexually as possible.

Finally, Reggie looks around at Betty’s group and nods as he sees Joaquin and Jughead. “Sup guys, I didn’t know you were into swimming,” He says.

“You kidding, we’re enthralled by it,” Joaquin says, still eyeing Kevin.

“What about you, I thought you did football?” Jughead questions, not really caring but trying his hardest to avoid answering why he’s here.

“I do both, I have for years in fact. Isn’t that right Cooper?” He says, turning his attention back to her.

“Oh yes, Reggie has been swimming for years, though not very well,” Betty says with an overly sweet smile on her lips.

“Madam you hurt me,” Reggie cries. Betty smirks. “but let’s not forget who has the most wins here.”

Betty purses her lips and narrows her eyes. “Are you trying to challenge me Reggie? You remember what happened last time right? I beat you by a mile,” She says. Besides her, Archie, Kevin, and Veronica watch their exchange with amusement, knowing full well that it was simply a good, long-time rivalry. Jughead on the other hand, is beyond confused. He’s gone to school with Reggie since kindergarten, and has never known him to be so friendly with anyone. So, playful and unintimidating, so…flirtatious. Jughead’s eyes go wide as the thought hits him like a tidal wave. Sure, he has no claim over Betty, hell he hardly knows her, but he wanted to. Instead he comes to see how she’s doing and is met with someone beating him to it.

“Alright Cooper if you’re so cocky, let’s make this interesting,” Reggie says, a large smirk on his face.

“Let the games begin,” Kevin murmurs, having seen this routine play out time and time again.

“You know if you like games, I’m down to play,” Joaquin whispers to Kevin, who whips his head to him and blinks a few times while Joaquin gives him a wink.

“What are your stakes?” Betty asks Reggie, not noticing her friend’s exchange with the long-haired biker.

“Same as last time,” He says, clapping his hands loudly.

“You still haven’t got that old rust bucket looked at?” Betty laughs.

“Hey I have, I love my baby, but she needs a lot of attention,” He explains defensively.

“Okay I can deal with that. You win and I’ll fix up your car to the best of my abilities,” She says, accepting his stakes. Jughead looks at her in surprise. He didn't expect this cute blonde girl to be a grease monkey, but strangely that only intrigues him more. She is definitely a puzzle.

“And if you win?” He asks, ready for whatever she can throw.

Betty purses her lips and looks down, unsure if she wants to dampen the mood and ask for such a tall favor. She looks up at Kevin for some telepathic support, and it's no surprise to her when he nods in response, already knowing what she wants to ask of her rival. Betty turns her head to Veronica, who has no clue as to what is going on, and then turns back to Reggie with a snap of her head.

“I want you to help me find the book,” She states firmly, all joking gone.

“Betty,” Reggie says, taking a step back and shaking his head.

“Please, I have so much proof that it's real, all I need to do is find it,” She pleads. Now everyone watches the exchange with renewed interest.

“If I knew where it was and if it was real, I already would have told you, believe me I am no fan of Chuck Clayton,” Reggie states firmly. Jughead and Joaquin straighten at the mention of Chuck. 

“All I’m asking is for you to try,” She says, her big doe eyes staring into his. He still looks apprehensive. “I am this close to busting him. I’ve had countless girls come forward, and even some guys who have seen the book themselves. All I need is some hard evidence and I can give Chuck what he’s had coming for a long time.”

Reggie eyes her for a long moment. His lips are pursed and he keeps his emotions hidden while he stares down at her big eyes and puckered lips, until he closes his eyes and sighs. Betty has to keep herself from squealing in delight. Reggie opens his eyes and looks at her once more, before sticking out his hand. Betty grasps it firmly.

“Deal,” he says.

“Thank you,” She says, feeling relieved to count him as an ally.

“Hey,” He says pulling her closer by their intertwined hands. “It only matters if you win anyway, which isn’t gonna happen.”

“Be prepared to eat those words, Mantle,” She says, a confident smirk appearing on her lips.

“Oh, I am beyond ready,” He says while stretching his arms above his head, causing his muscles to flex. Betty rolls her eyes while Veronica and Kevin pretend to fan themselves.

“I’m sorry are we having a muscle contest here, because I can take my shirt off too,” Archie says, ready to pull his shirt off.

“I can also join in on this competition,” Joaquin says quickly, as equally ready to pull his shirt off.

“I mean-,” Veronica says.

“We’re not going to stop you,” Kevin finishes. Archie and Joaquin both reach for the bottom of their shirts, ready to lift them up and show off.

“No,” Betty and Jughead protest at the same time. They scold their friends like they’re children, before looking at one another and locking eyes. Betty bites her lip and looks down. Jughead hunches and turns his head the other way.

“Just look at the sexual tension,” Kevin whispers to Joaquin, who seems as enthralled as he is.

“You know you still haven’t explained that whole Chuck situation to me,” Jughead finally says.

“I hardly know you, besides I’m sure you could find out from somebody,” She says shyly.

“I prefer to hear things from the source,” He says, flipping a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

“What makes you so curious?” She asks.

“I’m not quite sure yet,” He admits, tilting his head.

“You know they say curiosity killed the cat,” She says, giving him a half smile.

“And satisfaction brought it back,” Jughead counters, giving her a wink. Betty examines him carefully; she has never quite experienced anything like Jughead Jones. He watches her intently, but not predatory. He helped her when he didn’t have to, and then told her she could have handled it. He is utterly curious about her situation, but hadn’t asked around about her. He wants to massacre Chuck, but hasn’t because Betty asked. He stands utterly close to her, without even seeming to realize it. He may just be a mystery or he may just be nothing, but Betty thinks she’d like to find out for herself.

“Swimmers lets go,” Coach calls over. “Cooper get your friends to the bleachers.”

“Yes sir,” She calls back, giving them a smile as they walk away. When they reach their seats, she turns her attention to the coach, and her game face is on. The stakes were high to begin with, but now they’ve been raised. She wants that book and she knows that Reggie can not only help her find it, but she trusts him to keep quiet and yet still have her back.

“Alright I need Dilton, Mackenzie, Alice, and David for the 200 Medley,” Coach Baggins calls. The swimmers stand and get ready for their positions.

Meanwhile, on the stands Jughead sits in a confused trance. He is unsure what to do about Betty Cooper. Sure, he could do nothing and forget about her, but something is telling him that that would not be wise. The way she looks at him isn’t like anyone else. She clearly sees the serpent jacket on his back, but she hasn’t mentioned it and treats him fairly normally, even going so far as trying to manipulate him into not hurting Chuck-something many people would be afraid to try and do with him. No, she certainly isn’t afraid of him being a serpent, and that is confusing as hell. Most people see the jacket and turn the other way. It could be that she doesn’t mind because he helped stop Chuck when they first met, but he doubts it. She could just be one of those girls that goes for the bad boys, but it’s not like she’s been flirting with him. Hell, she hasn’t even made any attempt to come back for two weeks. Then there’s the fact that her and Reggie had been flirting just minutes ago, something he could not have prepared himself for in a thousand years. Whenever Jughead had seen Reggie around school, their interactions had been brief, but he had still detected some major douche bag vibes radiating from him. Not that he had ever tried anything with him, no one on the Southside does unless they want a death wish, but at the same time Reggie never showed he was afraid of Jughead, or that he would do anything for him. Instead, Reggie was completely honest about how he felt about Jughead, which is to say completely indifferent.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Veronica says.

“Excuse me?” He says, turning to face her.

“About Betty. I’m assuming that’s what you’re thinking about, and you need to relax,” She says, resting her chin on her hand.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” He asks, completely perplexed.

“Veronica Lodge at your service, best friend of Betty Cooper. Don’t worry, she told me what happened and I can assure you that if you really want to know what’s going on, you just need to ask her at the right moment,” She explains before turning back to watch the spectacle of Dilton Doiley accidently falling into the pool.

Lodge, he’d heard that name before. There was a big stir in town when she and her mother moved in after her father was charged with funneling money from his business transactions. Not to mention he’s heard the Lodge name thrown around the southside more than once. There are plenty of stories when it comes to that man. Jughead puts all of that aside though, because he knows that none of it pertains to her. Gossip is gossip and people are not their parents. Those are the things Jughead lives by.

As the minutes tick by so do the different events. Betty appears in four, the maximum number she is allowed. She finishes first for the 200-yard freestyle, second to Reggie in the 100-yard backstroke, her team finishes first in the 400-yard freestyle relay, and she is about to start the 400 yard butterfly when the whistle is blown, signaling a break for the swimmers. Betty sighs in frustration, she wants to get this over with. It’s not like swimming at Sweetwater river, where she can feel the water and use the current. Instead she must focus on pushing off at exactly the right moment, at pushing herself as fast as she possibly can. She can do it sure, she can follow rules and remember her training, and yes, she does love the feeling of winning, but it's still nothing like the feeling of successfully crossing that river. The only real fun she’s been having this entire time is making faces at Reggie and laughing when she sees his face when he realizes she beat him by a mere second.

“Yo Cooper,” Reggie says, walking over to her. She looks up from where she is sitting on the bench. “Let’s change the rules a bit.”

Betty raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Let’s push the end results off the table. Whichever school wins doesn’t matter. Lets just place it all on this last event. You verse me at our favorite stroke,” He offers.

Betty looks him up and down, he’s definitely tired, and he’s definitely feeling the heat. She also sees the sense in it though, why use the rest of the teams scores when its solely between the two of them? She's also not one to back down just because the stakes are raised.

“Sounds good to me,” She says, a smile ghosting her tired lips.

“You’re uh, you’re really not much of a sprinter, are you?” He asks awkwardly.

“What gave it away?” Betty asks bitterly.

“Don’t worry, these other hacks can’t tell, but hey I get it, distance swimming is a completely different thing,” He says.

“Yeah, it really is,” She admits.

Suddenly the whistle blows again. “Prepare to get your ass whooped,” He smirks.

“Bring it on,” She laughs.

“Look, it’s Betty verse Reggie again,” Archie points out, nudging his friends. They all direct their eyes towards the pair, ready for anything to happen.

Both look elegant, clearly bred for this. They crouch perfectly, the position drilled into their very skulls. Their muscles exposed and tensed, ready to pounce into the water and tear off at the sound of the whistle. Their breathing slows as they prepare. Their minds block out any distractions. Both are professionals. But only one can win.

The referee looks down the line, making sure everyone is motionless, that no one gets an unfair advantage. The small crowd watches in pure silence; everyone holds their breath. Tensions are high, this last event can very well determine the winning school. The rivalry between Riverdale High and Southside High is legendry, whether it be their chess team or football, the stakes are always raised−expectations high.  Everyone watches the competitors, everyone except Jughead, who scans the room as he has been taught to do. He doesn’t see anything amiss, until he sees a familiar figure holding up a flashy new iPhone to record the event. Jughead squints at the back of the figures head. Short red hair, broad shoulders, pale skin, nice clothes-even without seeing his face Jughead knows that it’s Jason Blossom. What he could possibly be doing at an event like this, and recording it nonetheless, he isn’t sure, but he’d love to know.

Right as Jughead goes to look away, the whistle blows, and the swimmers are off. They dive into the pool with an incredible show of force. Right at the start, it’s clear that Reggie and Betty are the only real options for first place. They both jump at the same time, but Reggie’s height gives him the advantage and he lands in the water farther than Betty could hope for. As they hit the water and begin their strokes, it is clear who has perfected the breaststroke, and who has not. Betty’s form is as elegant as one would imagine a mermaid’s to be. Her legs flow in tune with her arms and she works as one synchronized professional should. To her left, Reggie falls behind by the smallest fraction, but that’s enough for Archie and Kevin to jump and shout in joy. Jughead and Joaquin look at one another in surprise, they haven’t watched that much swimming in their lives, but it’s clear now that even a half second lead can make all the difference.

Betty reaches the end of the pool and rolls her body for a perfect flip to push her back, throwing as much force into the push off as possible. She focuses entirely on keeping her legs together and rolling her arms up and down at the exact moment to propel herself forward as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Reggie reaches the wall a half second after her, and uses all of his mass to launch himself off of it. The show of raw force gives him the boost he needs to catch up to Betty, and then some. Neither has the time to watch the other, but both are sure that they are the one loosing.

A loud cheer is heard by the crowd as the victor throws themselves against the wall of the pool. When Betty reaches the end she grips the edge of the pool to stand upright, and looks next to her to see the smiling form of Reggie Mantle. His chest moves rapidly as he tries to catch his breath, but he yells in joy and raises his arms at the crowd, prompting them to continue their cheers. Betty laughs at his antics and can’t help but smile. She turns to look around her and sees her team mates reaching the wall just moments after her, as they emerge from the water they give each other tired smiles and collectively flop back in the water, momentarily exhausted.

Betty smiles at them before pulling her goggles off with her swim cap. She’s been beat, and she knows it. It looks like their rivalry hasn’t ended after all. She turns to pull herself out of the pool, only to see Reggie standing above her and smiling brightly.

Betty laughs at his excitement, “You got me this time Mantle.”

“Sure did,” He says, bending down to lend her a hand to pull her out of the water.

Betty smiles and reaches up to grasp his hand. Once she has it she makes quick eye contact with him, before kicking off the wall and pulling him down. Reggie’s eyes go wide as he realizes what she’s doing and he falls into the water. He splutters as he comes up and glares at Betty, who is trying not to drown herself as she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

“You are a dead woman swimming,” Reggie barks, rushing to her.

Betty laughs and tries to pull herself from the water, but knows that she won’t have enough time to lift herself out. Suddenly an arm appears in her face, she grasps it without a second though and heaves herself out before Reggie can grab her. In the safety of dry land Betty looks back at Reggie and sticks out her tongue, in turn he splashes her and chuckles before heading to the ladder.

“Hey thanks,” Betty says, turning to look at her helping hand, expecting to see Archie, but instead coming face to face with Jughead Jones.

“You really need to stop thanking me,” He smirks, his blue eyes shining. Betty blushes.

“Cooper lets go,” Her coach calls. “We’ve got to go over scores.”

Betty gives Jughead a small smile before heading over to her team, who gives her a series of confused looks. She ignores them and listens in to the coach who is giving out the final scores for each person, and finally, which school won. No one is surprised when he names Betty as having earned the most points, they clap and pat her on the back. Betty thanks them profusely and blushes heavily, knowing fully well that she’ll never be used to anyone’s praise.

“And to finish it all off,” Coach Baggins states, amping up the tension. “The winning team is, Riverdale High!” They all cheer in delight and pride. “Now, go line up to high five.”

Betty takes the lead, her team falling into place behind her. In front of her Reggie stands with his team behind him. Together they step up and lead their teams next to one another to high five in a show of sportsmanship. As she reaches Reggie he changes his palm to a fist, and she does likewise, fist-bumping him and giving him a smile as he smirks down at her. Once all of those formalities are finished, more quickly begin as the two schools’ coaches come over and demand a picture of Reggie and Betty together, saying how it’s for the schools’ websites, to promote the swim teams. Reluctantly they agree and Reggie places an arm over Betty’s shoulders, she tries to do likewise but quickly realizes that she is to short, so she places her arm around his waist instead. It’s the most physical contact they’ve had and both feel rather awkward, but smile for the camera anyway.

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jughead Jones jealous before,” Joaquin says, appearing at his friend’s side while they wait to see Betty.

Jughead gives him an extravagant eyeroll but doesn’t acknowledge him any further. Why should he? He doesn’t know Betty; how could he possibly be jealous?

“You know, there’s not even anything to be jealous about,” Kevin suddenly says, hanging of off Joaquin’s arm.

Jughead gives him a questioning look before simply jutting his chin in Betty and Reggie’s direction. “They look pretty close to me,” He says stubbornly.

“That’s because they are,” Kevin sighs, frustrated at Jughead’s lack of social skills. “They’ve been rivals for like ten years or something. Believe me though, there is nothing more to it than that.”

“And you know that how?” Jughead challenges.

“I’m her best friend, obviously,” Kevin says. “And I’m gay so she tells me everything.”

“Are you like, for that stereotype or something?” Joaquin asks.

“It’s the life I’ve taken, that doesn’t mean it’s the life of every gay man,” Kevin sighs dramatically, knowing fully well that he is the embodiment of the stereotypical gay best friend.

“Touché.” Joaquin replies, examining his new friend. Jughead stopped paying attention to their conversation at the words “obviously” and “gay.”

“As I was saying,” Kevin says, snapping to Jughead who looks at him in annoyance. “She’s not into him, or Blossom by the way.” Jughead looks at him sharply, how had he learned what he was thinking? “I saw you watching Jason, and the look of jealous confusion was obvious.”

Jughead looks at him in shock. Is he so easy to read? He had always thought of himself as a mystery, a closed book, but now a kid he doesn’t even know is rattling off his thoughts. Joaquin laughs at Jughead’s speechlessness and immediately decides that Kevin is a keeper.

Jughead shakes his head and glares at Joaquin before asking, “So why is Blossom here?”

Kevin, immediately changes demeanors. He goes from cocky to fumbling in a second. “Uh, well you know that is a great question,” he replies. “but in reality, who knows? I don’t know, Betty doesn’t know. Clearly it doesn’t have anything to do with Betty.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “First, you’re a horrible liar. Second, he was recording her,” he says.

Kevin opens his mouth to respond, and then closes it. He does not know how to properly answer right now. He can’t say the truth, but anything else would make him think that Betty and Jason do have something going on. There is really no right answer here.

“Drugs,” Kevin suddenly blurts.

“What?” Joaquin asks, huddling them all a little bit closer. Jughead looks around to see if anyone else had heard his little outburst.

“Yeah,” Kevin murmurs, coming up with his half truth narrative. “Jason is having a party tonight, so he came to buy some drugs.”

“A party?” Jughead questions.

“Yes,” Kevin responds, refusing to make eye contact.

“And you know that how?” Joaquin asks, not quite believing it.

“Archie is on the football team with him, so we’re all invited to go,” Kevin explains, his palms sweating.

“So,” Jughead starts. “You’re telling me that Jason Blossom came all the way to a southside swim meet, to buy drugs.”

“I mean, that is the possibility yes,” Kevin assures him, silently pleading for Betty to come over already. And as always, she does.

“Hey guys,” She says, walking over with a towel around her shoulders and her long hair still dripping.

“Hey,” Jughead says casually.

“Betty my dear, are you ready to go?” Kevin asks, taking a large step away from the serpents.

“Not really,” She says, watching him carefully. “Reggie and I still need to go over the details, and I haven’t even changed yet.”

“Welp, best hop to it, we don’t want to be late for the party,” Kevin urges her.

“Are you seriously making me go to that?” She groans, knowing full well that she owes Kevin one, but still not wanting to go in the slightest.

“Yes, now go,” He says, giving her one more shove towards the door to the locker rooms. Betty looks back and gives him a questioning glance before turning and heading through the door. Kevin bites his lip, hoping that she’ll be quick and they can leave, he doesn’t like having to deal with his new friends suspicions.

“Now,” Joaquin says, suddenly appearing on his left.

“Where were we?” Jughead finishes, appearing on his right.

Kevin gulps and looks around for Archie and Veronica, but already knows that they went out to the car for a quick pre-party make-out session. He has no help right now; he has been utterly deserted.

“You snakes messing with my boy?” A voice says dangerously close to them. The three turn around in question, and Kevin doesn’t know whether to smile or frown at the sight.

“What’s it to you?” Jughead asks, eager to get to the bottom of all of this.

“Nothing, except Cooper has forced me to make sure I look out for Keller here,” Reggie explains, crossing his arms.

“How’d she manage to do that?” Joaquin asks.

“She beat me at one of our meets and that was her demand, guess she was tired of myself and others letting Keller know he wasn’t all too welcome,” Reggie admits.

“She could have asked you anything,” Jughead says. “And she asked you to watch out for her friend?”

“What can I say, the girl’s a saint,” Reggie shrugs.

“Who’s a saint?” Betty asks, appearing from the doorway, now dressed in a long pink sweater with a white collar pulled out from underneath, and a pair of fitting jeans. Jughead roams his eyes over her, before quickly pretending he hadn’t been.

“Oh honey, you have got to wear something different to the party,” Kevin says, shaking his head.

“You’ve tricked me into going, that does not mean I’m letting you pick what I wear,” Betty states while crossing her arms defiantly. Kevin hums. “I mean it,” She states. He raises an eyebrow. “No.” He keeps staring at her. She purses her lips. “What did you have in mind?” She sighs.

“I’ve already got it packed in the car,” He laughs. “Veronica and I picked it out.”

“Joy,” She groans.

“Wait,” Reggie interjects. “you going to Blossom’s party too?”

“Yeah,” She says. “The whole football and cheerleading team was invited.” Jughead and Joaquin look at one another. It appears Kevin’s story did have some merit to it.

“Sweet, that’ll give us more time to talk about my baby,” Reggie smiles.

“Just bring it up to my house whenever,” Betty laughs.

Reggie suddenly looks away. “Well you see,” He starts, shrinking back some. “It can’t really run.”

“You’re kidding me,” She gasps.

“Yeah, something went wrong with the engine a while ago and I just haven’t had the time to get it looked at,” He explains.

“Okay then,” Betty mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jughead notes how cute she looks when she does that. “Then just text me when you’re free and I’ll come by.”

“Your parents cool with that?” Reggie asks in disbelief. Kevin snorts besides him.

“Her parents weren’t cool with her coming down today−for a school function. They're the definition of strict parents,” Kevin explains.

“But luckily, I’ve got my ways,” Betty assures him, not wanting to back down from their deal.

“Okay then sounds good, I’ll see you guys at the party later,” Mantle says before waving them off and heading for the locker rooms.

“Later, beef cakes,” Kevin says, watching Reggie’s ass swing away.

“You know I never would have guessed you for a party girl,” Jughead says, clearing his throat.

“Maybe you should try not to make assumptions,” Betty says bluntly, eyeing him up.

“I mean he’s right though, you do hate parties,” Kevin says. Betty looks at him in betrayal. Kevin catches his mistake. “Joaquin why don’t you show me around the school.”

“My pleasure,” Joaquin says, winking at Jughead as Kevin pulls him away. Jughead shakes his head, so much for a wingman…

“Did you enjoy the meet?” Betty asks politely, looking around at the mostly empty notarium. Only a few spectators remain, but they are slowly filing out, and she doesn’t see Jason anywhere.

“It was, enlightening,” Jughead says, choosing his words carefully.

“How so?” Betty asks.

“I’m not sure. I’d never really seen anyone swim like that before, move like that… it was almost inspiring really,” He explains.

Betty blushes. “You sound like a poet.”

“Well I don’t know about that, but I am writing a novel,” He admits, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“What’s it about?” She asks, intrigued.

“Riverdale, actually,” He says.

“So, The Outsiders mixed with Grease? Originality must be dead,” She jokes.

“Ouch Cooper, you got me there,” He says, feigning hurt.

“Well hey if you’re interested, I’m looking for a journalist for the Blue and Gold,” She says, not sure why she’s offering him such a thing.

“Isn’t that your school newspaper?” He asks in confusion.

“Yeah, I run it,” She says.

“Would I get complete artistic freedom?” He asks.

“Of course, though I’d edit,” Betty admits, biting her lip. She really does need a new journalist, her last guy left months ago when he got scared away by threats from the football team. Ever since, it’s just been her.

“That doesn’t really sound like complete freedom,” Jughead challenges, giving her a lopsided grin.

“Cause it’s not,” A voice says from above them. Jughead narrows his eyes as he spots a familiar red head. “Just ask her last errand boy, he quit for a reason.”

“Jason, what brings you here,” Betty asks, her tone curt.

Blossom shrugs and hops down from the bleachers. “Dale asked if I could film him so he could improve, or something like that. And as his friend I said yes, naturally,” Jason explains, eyeing Jughead’s hostile form. Betty bites her lip. She catches his lie, Jason and Dale hardly know one another, and Dale could honestly care less about swimming, he’s only in it to get close to Mackenzie. Why come then? Why tell her he filmed it? “I’m gonna send it to him in a minute. Hell, I even got that part where you pulled Mantle into the pool, that was some funny shit. She’ll love that,” He laughs. Betty allows a small smile to reach her lips as she finally gathers why he was here. Polly must have asked him to come and film her so that she can see one of her meets. One of the many things Polly misses about being able to leave the house, is supporting her sister.

“I see,” Betty says, still acting terse.

Jughead flicks his eyes between the pair. Both act cold to one another, yet it’s as if they’re holding back. Neither saying anything too harsh or sounding too spiteful.

“Am I missing something?” Jughead finally asks.

Jason looks at him in surprise, his facade crinkling. “We hate each other,” He blurts. Betty slaps her forehead and inwardly groans.

“I can see that,” Jughead says sarcastically.

“What Jason means,” Betty says, trying to fix the situation. “Is that we’re going through a rough patch right now and are both very confused on how to act.”

“Yes,” Jason agrees. “That’s it.”

“What, are you guys like dating or something?” Jughead asks, getting more confused by the second.

“No!” They blurt out at the same time. Jughead raises an eyebrow.

Betty and Jason look at one another for an unbearably long moment, until Jason can’t take it any longer, and burst out laughing. Betty sighs and gives up.

“She’s like my sister man,” Jason laughs, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Um,” Jughead questions. “Can you please just give me the full story?”

“Well,” Betty begins. “the story is that Jason and my sister had a tragic breakup that sent her into a spiraling depression so she had to drop out of public school. Therefore, Jason and I hate each other.”

“That’s the story,” Jason agrees, eyeing Jughead intently, trying to gauge if he understands.

Jughead squints his eyes and looks from Betty’s sweet face to Jason’s easy going demeanor. “That’s the story,” He confirms.

Betty gives him a smile. “The simple story,” She assures him.

“It’s a beautiful story I’ll admit, but why a story?” He asks.

“You’re gonna be a beautiful journalist,” Betty says. Jughead gives her a smirk.

“But to answer your question, Polly has some personal things going on, and it’s no one’s business except family,” Jason says, eyeing him in a different way now. Jughead gets the hint.

“My lips are sealed,” Jughead confirms.

“Thanks,” Betty says, smiling brightly.

“I swear Cooper, if you thank me one more time,” Jughead chuckles.

“Anyways,” Jason says, turning to Betty. “You coming to my party tonight?”

“Looks like it, but uh, will Chuck be there?” Betty asks, looking away. Jughead frowns.

“Nah I doubt it, I’ve been texting him but he told me he has some hot date,” Jason says, rolling his eyes and not sensing the darkening atmosphere.

“Who’s the poor girl?” Betty asks, frowning. Jughead decides then and there that he doesn’t like it when she frowns.

“Ethel, I think,” He shrugs. Betty purses her lips, Jason notices. “Why, you still have a thing for him?”

“Please,” Betty scoffs. “I went on one date with him and that was only to help out Veronica. That bastard can go to hell.”

“Damn Betty, I didn’t know you were so against him. Whenever he mentions you he just says how he wants you back, I thought you two were tight,” Jason says, unaware of Jughead’s tense posture, though he does notice Betty digging into the palms of her hands. “Do I need to have a talk with him?” He says, his voice lowering and his eyes watching her more closely, protectively.

Jughead is about to say hell yes, when Betty says, “No, it’s fine, I can handle myself. He’s just a creep and I’d hate to ruin that whole bro-ship you guys have going on.”

Jughead looks at her like she’s gone mad, to which she gives him a hard look that screams “shush it.”

“You sure? I know that Chuck can go a little far sometimes,” Jason says.

 _Yeah, in the non-consensual way,_ Jughead thinks.

“Thanks, but there’s no need,” Betty says, a smile plastered on her face.

“Okay then,” Jason says, slowly relaxing again. “in that case I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure will, save me my favorite drink, will you?” She asks lightheartedly.

“You’ve got it cooper, fireball on the house,” He laughs. “Oh, and Jughead,” He says, turning to the young serpent. “You and Joaquin are welcome to come as well.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jughead responds, still looking confused.

“Sweet, then later my dudes,” Jason says while wiggling his eyebrows, “now to go and purchase the rest of the party’s necessities.”

Jughead rolls his eyes, _so the part about coming for some pot wasn’t exactly false either,_ he thinks. As the door falls shut behind Jason, Betty realizes how alone her and Jughead are. No one stands in the entire room but the two of them.

“Shouldn’t you like, be on the bus or something?” Jughead asks, clearing his throat.

“No, I already told Coach that Kevin was driving me home,” Betty explains, tapping her foot on the cement.

Jughead nods in understanding. “So, should I even ask about Chuck?” He asks tentatively.

Betty breathes in, and then out. “Ask me when I’m not sober,” She says, a smile on her lips.

Jughead looks at her in surprise. “Is Ms. Cooper going to get high as a kite? You really are a mystery,” He laughs lightly.

Betty rolls her eyes. “No, I will not be high tonight. I’ve got a good notion that the swim team is getting drug tested in a week. That does not mean that I will not be participating in the many other stereotypical teen pastimes though. I happen to be a fan of fireball, as my dear brother-in-law just elegantly mentioned.”

“I see,” Jughead says. “and I take it the rest of your friends are going too.”

“Yeah, Kevin’s driving us there later,” Betty says.

“Damn, looks like I’ll be going too then,” Jughead sighs. Betty gives him a questioning look. “I’m pretty sure Joaquin has taken an interest in your buddy Kevin,” He explains.

“I think it’s mutual,” Betty laughs, thinking about Kevin trying to flirt Joaquin into going tonight.

“Well, at least I know you’ll be there, maybe it won’t be so bad,” Jughead quips.

Betty internally screams at herself for blushing so profusely. “It should be interesting,” She coughs.

Jughead smiles, he has decided he likes it when Betty blushes. “You know,” Jughead says. “I think I’d prefer if we talked while we’re both sober.”

“That depends about what,” Betty says cautiously.

“What’s that book you and Mantle were talking about earlier?” He asks.

“Now that is a complicated one,” Betty says, moving to the bleachers and sitting down. Jughead follows suit and sits beside her.

“I’m all ears, and it looks like we’ll both be here until Joaquin and Kevin stop dry humping in the hallways,” Jughead smirks.

“I guess you’re right,” Betty laughs, settling back in the bench. “It all really started when Veronica moved here I guess,” She begins. Jughead leans forward to watch her expressions. “When she first moved here Chuck asked her on a date, we told her he was a player, but she didn’t care, she didn’t mind.” Betty clears her throat. “The next day Veronica told us it went well, but later social media informed us that Chuck was still an asshole. An anonymous account had posted a picture of Chuck and Veronica smiling away, but Veronica had splotch of syrup copied over her face.”

“What does that mean?” Jughead asks, not having any social media, and not attending Riverdale High.

“It’s like a slut shaming thing,” Betty explains. “It means that they had sex, basically. Which first off is rude, and secondly it wasn’t even true.” Jughead narrows his eyebrows in anger, he’s never heard of that happening at his school, and he promises himself then and there that if it did happen he’d quickly put an end to it. “Regardless, Veronica and I confronted him the next day and demanded he take it down, but he refused and well from then on Veronica and I have had a vendetta against him.”

“This guy seems like the worst kind of person,” Jughead states.

Betty smiles grimly. “After that I started doing some sleuthing and I found out that that kind of thing has been happening to a lot of the girls around school. Then, I heard about a supposed book that members of the football team keep. Apparently, it’s like a score card where they keep track of each guys supposed hook ups and they get points from it,” She explains angrily.

“And the whole football team is in on it?” Jughead asks, wondering how Archie and Jason wouldn’t have already snagged it for her.

“No,” Betty says. “It’s mostly Chuck and his goons, Archie was mostly unaware of it until I brought it up. He’s been looking for me, but I’d rather he not get caught and have to explain himself.”

“Betty this could be huge,” Jughead says in disbelief. “If you found that book you could get them all expelled.”

“That the plan,” Betty admits. “but it’s not going well. That’s why I was hoping to get Reggie to help me. He runs near Chuck’s crowd and he could see it a lot easier than Archie could.”

“You know you put an awful lot of faith in Mantle,” Jughead says, almost bitterly.

“I don’t know, we’ve been competing for years, since I was like ten I guess,” She says, wondering why that would be an issue. “Do you not like him or something?”

“No not at all,” He says quickly. “I just didn’t think he would be your type.”

“And what do you think would be my type?” She challenges, her eyes narrowing.

“I don’t know, some wholesome sweetheart who wears a letterman jacket,” Jughead scoffs.

“Chuck wears a letterman jacket; do you think he’s my type?” She demands.

“Well no,” Jughead says, feeling caught.

“Then stop guessing things about me. I don’t have a type and Reggie is a good friend, no matter what you may believe,” She says forcefully.

“Alright, alright, I get the message: Betty Cooper is open minded and single as hell, sorry,” Jughead says raising his hands in defense. Betty purses her lips and stares at him for a long moment before assessing that he’s being genuine.

“What about you Jughead Jones? Are you single as hell and open minded?” She asks casually, her temper going down.

“I’m probably not as open minded,” he admits. “I am indeed single as hell though, why are you interested?” He smirks, leaning back to expose his toned physic and flipping his long black hair from his eyes.

Betty rolls her eyes and twitches her legs at the same time. “I’m just trying to get to know my new journalist,” She states.

“Hey, I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” Jughead counters, but already knows that he is more than interested in working with Betty Cooper.

“What’s it going to take Jones? I can offer to sew you a medal if you’d like,” She laughs.

“Deal,” He says, getting serious and putting his hand out.

“Deal,” Betty laughs, grasping his hand and firmly shaking it. “might take me a while though, I’ve already lost one bet and am now going to have to spend all my free time fixing Mantel’s old rust bucket.”

“You win some, you lose some,” Jughead shrugs. “But at least I’ll get to see you around more.”

“Excuse me?” Betty asks, confused.

“I live right next to Mantle,” Jughead clarifies.

“Nice,” Betty says, a smile on her face. Seeing more of Jughead Jones does not seem like a bad idea, even if she’ll be working all the while. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and break my friends up before they start having sex in the hallway and the car, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan, Cooper,” Jughead says, giving her a nod as she rises from the bleachers and heads to the doors. He watchers her open the door and look down both sides of the hallway for Kevin and Joaquin, before going by her instincts and heading left. Jughead smiles, knowing that she’s right because Joaquin probably took him to the auditorium which is just down that corridor.

Jughead, is not entirely sure what to think of Betty Cooper. When he first saw her, she was halfway across Sweetwater River and had the largest smile on her face, even though she appeared to be yelling at the top of her lungs. When she made it to the shore he noticed how beautiful she was, her blonde hair dripping off her shoulders and her muscles on full display. When she realized her friend wasn’t there to pick her up, Jughead became worried. He wanted to offer her a ride or his phone, but knew that his jacket made him one of those strangers you don’t really want to approach you in a bad neighborhood. When Chuck showed up he became annoyed, wondering why such an asshole was roaring down the streets and shinning his headlights at every passerby. When she hit Chuck, he looked on in shock as he realized this girl was no joke, she was tough and wasn’t going to be taking any bullshit. When Chuck stepped towards her he didn’t know what to do, he assumed Betty was in the right, but couldn’t tell for sure. When they stepped towards the water he had him and the other Serpents head out to help because he’d rather go to hell than let some girl get attacked in front of him. When she jumped in the water he nearly had a panic attack because the water was dark and he wasn’t sure where the current had swept her. It was also then that he realized how far she was willing to go to get away from Chuck Clayton. When the first thing she asked about was her friend, he learned she was loyal. When she had them let Chuck go, he realized that she was a fair woman who wasn’t going to hit Chuck while he was being held down, and that Betty already had a plan in mind for him. When Kevin showed up, he learned that she was smart and cunning, as well as friendly and funny. When he saw her today he saw her as driven and prepared to do anything to get what she wanted. He saw her as intriguing. He saw her as a beautifully intricate person that he would to do anything to get to figure out. To get to know. Jughead Jones knew then and there that he would do anything to pursue Betty Cooper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely sure where this story cam from. I know very little about competitive swimming or long distance swimming, as you may have guessed, but I don't know I just got the idea and couldn't let it go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more should be coming soon!


	2. Teen Clichés

High school is a time for memories. At least that’s what everyone says. That it will be the best four years of your life. Betty Cooper has always thought that that would make for a pretty lame life. Her high school experience has been full of everything adults could imagine would make a perfect time: she’s a cheerleader, she’s been on dates, she goes to her occasional high school party, she has plenty of friends, she has done everything imaginable to create the best experience possible; and yet she still finds it lame. It’s not that it’s lacking something, it’s just lame. Nothing could ever convince Betty Cooper that high school is the time to be alive−not even the cute boy sitting on the bed next to her.

The party had started long ago, and by the time Betty and the gang had arrived, it was already in full swing. The moment they stepped through the door Veronica dragged Archie to where she swore she detected the smell of weed coming from, and Kevin and Betty went in search of familiar faces. All around them they spotted people from school, completely wasted and bouncing to the beat of the music, yet neither of them saw the faces they were hoping for. As they reached the elaborate kitchen, Jason immediately called out to them and demanded that they take shots with him. Betty got two down before she had to call it quits, but was more than happy with the situation. She laughed in delight as Kevin tried to go for a third, but had to stop halfway, as he choked on it. After that, Betty found two bottles of water for herself and Kevin, and grabbed a slice of bread. She may be acting like a typical teenager, but she was still going to be responsible about it.

As Betty and Kevin continued exploring the mansion, they eventually found an outside patio, where they ran into Veronica and Archie. Veronica was in the middle of taking a hit, and Archie stood off to the side with a bottle of beer in his hand, talking casually to Moose, who already appeared as high as the moon. Betty made sure to steer them well enough away from the smoking circle and towards Archie and Moose.

"Cooper, you are looking good tonight!” Moose calls over to her, though he is mostly looking at Kevin. Betty smiles and crosses her arms, feeling out of place in her soft blue tank top and tight yoga pants that barely reach her knees. The only reason she had agreed to wear it was if she could keep her white sweater jacket on overtop.

“How are you doing?” Betty asks, noticing how Kevin won’t look Moose in the eyes.

“I’m feeling great,” He says. “Archie here was telling me how he plans on making some sort of riff off happen tonight.”

“What like with songs?” Kevin asks, turning his attention to Archie.

“Yeah," He says. “I know that Josie and the Pussy cats are here, and my guitar is in the car so I’m ready for anything.”

“That is something I would love to see,” Kevin murmurs, his theatrical side coming to light.

“Well if you do,” Betty says. “make sure you sing Big Fun, I’d definitely join in on that.”

“You secret Broadway whore,” Kevin laughs, nudging her in the side. Betty smiles and looks around the area, behind them is the backyard, where she sees an extravagant looking pool which dozens of kids have already flocked to. In front of them is the front yard and driveway, where a keg sits on the lawn and countless cars keep piling in. Still though, she sees no sign of Joaquin or Jughead.

“Archie!” Veronica suddenly says, walking over and throwing her arms around him. “Let’s get some snacks.”

“Okay sounds good,” He laughs, helping her walk inside.

“I’m with them, I could go for another drink,” Kevin mutters. Betty follows him back inside, but the doorway is crowded with people, causing them to lose one another. Betty looks over the sea of bodies for any of her friends, but can only see the jumping bodies of drunken teens letting lose. Betty frowns and pushes through them, causing several people to give her a dirty look, before turning back to their dancing. Once Betty finally pops out of the crowd she hears a familiar voice.

“Cooper, come on over here,” He calls.

Betty turns to see her rival, and friend, Reggie Mantle standing by the fireplace with Cheryl Blossom. “Hey,” She says, walking over and giving them a smile.

“You still feeling that lose from earlier?” He jokes.

Betty rolls her eyes. “You know me, I’ve been crying ever since,” She says dryly.

“You know Betty, I really expected better from you,” Cheryl sighs. “You’re supposed to be the leader of the team, and you let the southside beat you. Tragic.”

Betty squints. “Cheryl, you hate swimming, and we did win. I just lost a bet to Reggie,” She explains.

“That’s hardly good enough,” Cheryl says. “As punishment, you must take a hit with me. Several, in fact.”

“Not tonight, Cheryl, ask me in a week,” Betty laughs, knowing that she means well.

“Why not?” She pouts. “We haven’t smoked together in ages.”

“Cause, I have half an idea that the swim team is being drug tested soon,” Betty says coyly.

“How can you tell? My coach never lets us know,” Reggie whines.

“He doesn’t tell me, he’ll just kind of says little things that give me a good idea,” Betty explains.

“Isn’t it true that you let the rest of the swim team know too?” Cheryl asks.

Betty nods. “What kind of team mate would I be if I didn’t?”

“See, this is why you’re the ring leader,” Reggie says.

“What?” She asks.

“You’re the alpha of your team without even trying. They follow your lead, if you haven’t noticed,” Cheryl says. “It’s almost as impressive as I am with the River Vixens.”

“Alright, I’ll remember that,” Betty says, stepping back to go and look for Kevin.

“You looking for Jughead?” Reggie asks.

“What?” Betty says quickly. “No, I’m trying to find Kevin and make sure some random guy doesn’t pick him up.”

“Good luck with that,” Cheryl says. “I heard some guys talking about him when you two walked in, they didn’t sound happy.”

“You know that’s something you start with,” Betty says, annoyed and worried. “I’m gonna go find him before something happens.”

“Hey, call me over if you need me,” Reggie says seriously. Betty gives him a nod before heading off. He had mentioned getting a drink, so maybe he went to the kitchen. She pushes her way past the throngs of sweaty teens and when she finally gets to the kitchen, she sees Jason and Archie taking shots, and Veronica eating a bowl of potato chips, but no Kevin.

“Have you guys seen Kev?” She asks them.

“Yeah he went out to the pool with a group of guys. I think he’s about to get laid,” Jason drunkenly laughs.

Bettys eyes go wide. “Shit,” She says, rushing past the piles of people and to the outside patio. She looks down and sees a group of seniors from the football team, with Kevin poised in front of them at the edge of the pool. Betty bites her lip and rushes down the stairwell to reach them.

“So why don’t you just go and fucking drown?” She hears one guy roar while he pushes Kevin backwards.

Kevin barely manages to regain his balance before he completely trips into the water. “You know I would, but I’ve got a hot date with your friend later,” Kevin says. His voice shakes but he’ll be damned if he’s taken down without some kind of fight.

“You fucking fag,” The guys growls, reaching his arm back to throw a punch.

“Hey lay off him!” Betty yells, finally reaching the scene and standing between the group of guys and her best friend.

“Cooper, do yourself a favor and piss off, this fag has it coming,” The main guy, Dale she thinks, says; using his height to tower over her.

“No, and you’ll have it coming if you don’t back off,” Betty says, not giving in.

“Dude, that’s Betty Cooper, maybe we should lay off,” One of the guys says quietly.

“Why? Because she has a record of getting what she wants and playing dirty? She’s got nothing on us,” Dale says.

Betty rolls her eyes. She knows that if she can keep them talking then things will eventually calm themselves down. “What is it that Kevin did exactly?” She asks.

“Nothing!” He calls from behind her, she elbows him to shut up.

“He’s fucking turning the whole football team gay! Just look at Moose, he’s acting like such a fag now,” Dale hisses.

Betty wants more than anything to punch this guy in the face, but she knows that’s not how this game is played. Everyone around them is watching and she knows a move that would be easier to make. “Look Dale, you’re going to back off my friend, or people just might start wondering where you got those hickies from a couple of weeks ago,” Betty threatens.

Dales eyes go wide and he fumbles for the words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He stutters.

“Yes, you do,” Betty says, taking a step forward. “And you’re gonna leave my friends alone, or else the whole school is going to find out your little secret.”

“You’re nuts,” Dale hisses.

“Undoubtedly,” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly calls from the patio. “is there an issue here?” Everyone looks up to find Jason Blossom with Cheryl at his side. Next to them stands a puffed-up Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle.

“No,” Dale says slowly. “we were just leaving.” He gives Betty and Kevin one last lingering look, before turning around and heading to the front yard. All eyes are on them; this was the encounter of the century. Betty Cooper, actually scaring off a group of Bulldogs who were trying to fuck with her best friend? Legendary. Suddenly having all of Riverdale’s finest appear at her side−brilliant. The gossip will be hot for hours.

“Come on Kev,” Betty mutters. “Let’s go.” Kevin nods profusely, still very drunk and very worried about what had just occurred. Betty helps Kevin up the staircase to meet up with their friends, who are watching them carefully.

“You guys okay?” Reggie asks, looking Kevin and Betty over with a protective eye.

“Betty is such a badass princess,” Kevin slurs. “I think I’m in love.”

“Thanks Kev,” Betty laughs. “and we’re fine, I got there in the nick of time.”

“Betty, you are so amazing,” Veronica smiles, coming over and kissing her on the cheek.

“You should have told us first,” Jason says, shaking his head. “We could have helped.”

“I figured I could handle it,” Betty says defensively. “and I did, so it’s fine.”

“Just because you can do something alone, doesn’t mean you should,” Archie interjects, clearly on Jason’s side.

“Okay,” Betty says. “Noted.” She sighs in annoyance and decides that she needs another drink. She pulls away and heads to the kitchen. She grabs a coke out of the mini-fridge and pours it into a red solo cup. She then adds a splash of fireball and swirls the drink around. Satisfied, she takes her drink and heads to the front yard, away from the prying eyes of those who witnessed the near fight. She exits the front doors and looks around, before sighing happily at the lack of people. There are a few groups here and there, but nothing like inside the house. Quietly she sits down on the front steps and sips her drink. She allows herself to zone out and enjoy the cool breeze. She delights at the sight of the stars above her head and tries to pick out the different constellations. She is so concentrated on her task, that she barely registers the sound of motorcycles approaching from the distance. It isn't until they pull into the driveway that she looks down, sees the signature serpent jackets, and smiles. _It’s about damn time_ , she thinks.

Once the two figures have their bikes parked, they remove their helmets and look around. Joaquin elbows Jughead in the side and points over at Betty. Jughead smiles at the sight of her and she feels butterflies erupt in her chest. She eyes Jughead’s ripped jeans and layers of flannels that reside under his leather jacket, and decides that he looks good in grunge.

“Now what’s a pretty lady like you doing all alone?” Jughead asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Well sir, I guess it must not be my night,” She says, playing along. She sees Joaquin looking around, shifting uncomfortably. “Kevin is inside,” she explains. “he was with Archie and Veronica on the patio, but he’s pretty shakin up and out of it, so just, don’t do anything I’ll have to break you for.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joaquin salutes. He’s about to turn inside to find his newest friend, but narrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean out of it?” He questions.

“There was a near fight with some assholes, but it's no worries. I broke it up in time, he’s just still pretty upset. Also drunk,” Betty sighs.

“I see,” Joaquin says, and with a new determination in his eyes he heads through the doors in search of Kevin.

“So,” Jughead says, sitting down next to her. “you broke up a fight?”

“Meh,” Betty says, shrugging and sipping her drink. She offers Jughead the cup and he raises an eyebrow before taking it and drinking some.

Jughead swishes the liquid around his mouth and hums. “Coke and fireball,” He declares.

“Sure is,” Betty laughs.

“Nailed it,” Jughead says in triumph, causing Betty to laugh even more.

“You cheated,” She says.

“How so?” He asks, wondering how many drinks she’s had tonight.

“Jason mentioned I like fireball earlier, and anyone could tell it was coke,” She determines.

“True,” Jughead admits. “but I happen to be an expert in the field of liquor.”

“In that case you might end up doing mystery shots with Jason tonight, he prides himself in his liquor knowledge,” Betty laughs.

“Fine by me,” He says, leaning back. Betty looks around, knowing that she is more than slightly buzzed, but is too content to care. Jughead watches her carefully, she seems calm, like she hadn’t just broken up a fight, but he knows looks can be deceiving. “So, did you get a good hit in?” He asks casually.

“No punches were thrown,” Betty says, knowing that he is prying. “I simply told them to back off or I might let a thing or two about him slip out.”

“So, you black mailed him?” Jughead asks, liking the idea of it.

“Yeah I guess,” She shrugs. “I don’t like when people mess with my friends.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He murmurs.

Betty looks at him and laughs. “It’s a good thing I count you as a friend now, I’d hate to have to fuck with a serpent,” She says, her normal filter gone out the window with her last sip.

Jughead looks at her in surprise, this is the first time she’s ever mentioned him being in the biker gang. “And that doesn’t worry you? Me being a serpent?” He asks.

“Of course not,” She says lazily. “everyone’s got some shit going on. It’s just some people keep it in the open,” she says gesturing to his jacket. “or try to hide it.” She mutters, looking down at her hands, Jughead notices and eyes them curiously. He bites his lip as he sees the little crescent moons she has dug into her palms.

“Betty, are you okay?” He asks, not knowing if they're close enough to talk about this kind of thing.

“Yeah, things are just overwhelming sometimes,” She sighs. Looking at her empty cup she stands up. “Let’s go and grab you a drink, and me a water.”

Jughead rushes to keep up with her, having never been in the mansion before, he was worried about getting lost in all the people. Looking back, she sees his frantic expression, and grabs his hand to pull him along. Jughead turns his head and tells himself that it’s nothing, as she directs them to the kitchen. When they enter the room, they see Joaquin practically trying to force a cup of water down Kevin’s throat, and Archie laughing at Kevin’s refusals. Betty sighs and walks over to Joaquin, taking the cup from his hand. Looking at Kevin she says, “Kevin you owe me one.” Kevin pouts but takes the cup anyway and drinks it all in one chug. “That’s my boy,” Betty laughs.

Kevin rolls his eyes. “You need some too,” He mutters.

“Already on it,” She says, grabbing a water bottle from the counter, and opening one of the cabinets she pulls out two cracker packets. She throws one at Kevin, and laughs as he fumbles to grab it.

“You two are like a loosely oiled machine,” Veronica laughs, wine cooler in hand.

“I think you mean, perfectly lubed,” Kevin smirks, winking at Joaquin who laughs back.

“Alright party bitches,” Cheryl says appearing in the doorway. “take your last shots and come into the living room. It’s time for games.”

Betty and Veronica roll their eyes, but Veronica pulls Archie into the living room anyway. Kevin laughs and grabs Joaquin’s arm and does likewise, saying none to quietly, “You’ll love this.” Betty smiles at them before turning to see Jughead. He stares at her awkwardly, wondering if they’d be following the others.

“Come on,” She says. “let’s take a shot before the torture begins.” Jughead looks at her in surprise as she pulls out a hidden bottle of liquor from the cabinet, as well as two plastic shot glasses. Carefully she fills each of the glasses, before handing one to Jughead. “unless, you don’t want to do it,” She says, unsure now that he still hasn’t picked it up.

“No I do,” Jughead assures her. “I just don’t know how I’ll get home tonight.”

“Here, give me your keys,” She says. Jughead looks at her questionably, but reaches into his pocket and hands her his keys anyway. “there, now you can spend the night. Blossom rules.”

“Smart,” Jughead smirks, picking up the shot. Together they look at one another before shooting them back.

“Fuck, that burns,” Jughead growls, Betty hisses likewise.

“Now come on, let’s go play in the madness,” She smiles, feeling the buzz. Jughead smiles at her and lets her take his hand and lead him into the living room, where he is surprised to see only a select group of people. On the floor, in front of the coffee table, Cheryl and Jason sit side by side. On a large armchair Archie sits with Veronica in his lap, Kevin and Joaquin lean against the back wall−hoping to be silent observers, while Reggie leans against the fireplace and listens in with interest. Betty leads them to the couch and sits in the middle of it while Jughead pushes against her left side.

“Are we all ready to go?” Cheryl asks, her eyes on Betty and Jughead. “Good. The game is Truth, Dare, or Strip.”

“How does that work?” Archie asks.

“You’re either asked to do a dare or tell the truth, if you don’t want to do what is asked, than you can strip off a piece of clothing,” Cheryl explains devilishly.

“That sounds evil,” Jughead whispers to Betty, catching the attention on Cheryl.

“Betty, how about I start with you?” She says. Betty nods okay, knowing that Cheryl may put on a hard game face, but has actually grown quite close to Betty. “Truth or dare?” She asks.

“Truth,” Betty says, wanting to play it safe.

“How did you meet Jughead?” Cheryl asks, a certain light in her eyes.

Betty bites her cheek and looks around the room, debating if she’s sober enough to tell the story or not. Silently she reaches down and pulls off both of her socks. A chorus of ooh and laughter is heard from around the room, but Betty only gives them a cocky smile. Next, Betty looks around until her eyes fall on her life-long neighbor. “Archie, Truth or Dare?” She challenges.

Archie hums, “Imma go with Dare.”

Betty laughs and thinks of a good one. “Alright, I dare you to kiss Reggie,” She says, knowing that it’s all the cheerleaders have been trying to make happen for weeks.

“What?” He says, shocked he looks at Veronica but she’s laughing and already moving from his lap, gesturing for him to man up and do it.

“Airtightly, I’m no wimp,” Archie mutters, moving closer to Reggie.

“Hey now, let’s not make this gay,” Reggie says, not sure what to do.

“No, it’s totally not gay,” Archie assures him, and himself.

“It’s only gay if your balls touch,” Kevin calls from the other side of the room, him and Joaquin laughing amongst themselves.

“See, we just have to keep our clothes on,” Archie assures him, before launching forward and grabbing Reggie’s face. Quickly he brings their lips together and doesn’t hold back. Archie only pulls away when the cheering has died down. Awkwardly he looks at Reggie. “No homo?” He asks.

“No homo,” Reggie confirms, looking away.

“Way to go tiger,” Veronica says, slapping Archie on the ass as he sits back down.

“Right, whose next, oh I know, Kevin,” Archie says, looking for revenge.

“I prefer to be a bystander,” Kevin responds.

“If you’re in the room, you’re in the game,” Jason says, having the final say.

“Fine then,” Kevin mutters. “Truth.”

“Is it true that Moose and you had an excellent adventure at Sweetwater River?” Archie asks, already knowing the answer.

“Ugh, yes,” Kevin groans. “and frankly the poor boy should just stay in the direction of women.” Joaquin looks at him questioningly, but then decides that he finds these stories intriguing.

“Poor Moose doesn’t know what he wants,” Cheryl sighs.

“Jughead, your turn,” Kevin decides.

“Dare,” he says, deciding that he might as well go all out if he’s here.

Kevin smiles devilishly, and Betty knows exactly what he’s going to say. “I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Betty,” He declares.

Jughead looks at Kevin in a mild shock, thinking that that’s not really what you’re supposed to do to your best friend. Kevin gives him a wink and smiles brightly at Betty. Jughead turns to look at her and says, “I can take off my jacket if you’d like.”

“No,” Betty responds immediately. “Don’t lose on a count of me. This game is meant to be ruthless.”

“Seven minutes in Heaven it is then,” Cheryl decides, pointing them to a closet in the hallway.

Jughead helps Betty off the couch and pulls her to the hallway, upon opening the door to the closet he sees that it is smaller than a cupboard, and gulps, not wanting Betty to have to be involved in this. “Let’s go then,” Betty says, pulling Jughead headfirst into the closet.

The door shuts behind him and Betty struggles to find a light switch. She slides her hands around the wall until it finally lands on what she is searching for. She flicks the switch up and a small overhead light flickers to life. Betty blinks and tries to step back as she comes face to face with Jughead Jones, but her foot hits the wall and she stumbles. Jughead reaches his arms out to steady her.

“It’s a bit of a tight fit,” He jokes, knowing that he is practically chest to chest with her.

“Yup,” She breathes, unsure of where to focus her eyes.

“You uh, ever done this before?” Jughead asks, trying to make conversation.

“Nope, I’ve always avoided it,” Betty says, biting her lip.

“Sorry about that,” He says.

“It’s fine, anything to beat Kevin,” Betty says, laughing the slightest.

“You two have a friendly rivalry going on?” He asks.

“Apparently,” Betty mutters, not knowing exactly what Kevin’s game is tonight. It’s not the first time he has tried to set her up, but this is definitely the most forward he’s been about it.

“You know I think it’s pretty impressive, the way you interact with your friends,” Jughead explains.

“What do you mean?” She asks, staring into his eyes without trying to.

“I don’t know, the way you and Kevin banter, or how you can keep Reggie in check and practically lead Archie. It’s not often that you see someone lead so well, without even trying,” He murmurs, liking the way she looks in this light.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Betty says, looking down.

“I think you do,” Jughead murmurs, gently grabbing her by the chin so he can look into her eyes.

“Well what about you,” She whispers. “All those guys back at the bar, they looked to you for everything.”

“I just happen to be the son of a somewhat important man,” Jughead whispers, drawing closer to her.

“I think you’re wrong,” Betty says, halting him in his tracks. “Anyone can be born to be a king and suck, just look at history. But you, Jughead Jones, are more than a natural. You have their respect, and that’s something that has to be earned.”

“You might not like what I’ve had to do to earn their respect,” Jughead says, looking down.

“Probably not,” Betty whispers, cradling his face with both her hands. “But I could say the same.”

Jughead stares at her. Betty stares at him. Without thinking, Jughead moves down and Betty moves up. She cradles his face and reaches on her tippy toes and he wraps his arms around her back to help her. They share in a blissful moment, an unadulterated kiss, that neither had seen coming. Betty relishes the sensation of his chapped lips pressed against her own supple ones. A beautiful contrast that works surprisingly well. Jughead slowly deepens the kiss, running his tongue over her lips and enjoying the feeling that she gives him. Betty responds likewise and moves her arms from his face, to around his neck, where she gently runs her fingers through his hair. Betty, breathless, pulls away and slowly opens her eyes. She sees the soft expression of the boy she hardly knows, and smiles.

“You smeared my lipstick,” She says quietly.

“What, is it on my face?” He says just as quietly, not wanting this moment to go away.

“Yeah,” She laughs softly. “just a bit.” Carefully she moves her right arm away from him and pulls her sleeve over the palm of her hand. Gently, she tries to wipe away the soft pink lipstick from around his lips. Jughead watches her intently, how her eyes focus on the task at hand, how her hair is coming loose from its ponytail, how she is still reaching up on her tippy toes, and how he still holds her tightly.

“You are beautiful,” He murmurs.

Betty’s eyes flicker to his. “You’re drunk,” She whispers lightly.

“Except I’m not,” He assures her; and he’s right of course. He had only had a sip of her drink and a shot, and that was nothing to him, not to mention it was half an hour ago and time is still ticking by. “Are you?” He asks, laughing lightly.

Betty cocks her head to the side and thinks about it. She had two shots a few hours ago, a drink, and then a shot with Jughead about half an hour ago. “I’m, buzzed,” Betty says truthfully. She’s not so drunk that she isn’t in control of herself, but she is tipsy enough to let a little bit loose.

“Well, I hope we just didn’t do something you’ll regret in the morning,” Jughead says, concern leaking into his voice. He hadn’t thought she looked drunk, but he did get here later than her and isn’t sure what she’s already had tonight.

“I’m fine Juggie,” She says, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “I know when I’m good and when I’m not.”

“Okay,” Jughead breathes, relieved.

“Times up bitches,” They hear Cheryl’s voice say, seconds before the door is pulled open. Betty and Jughead jump away from one another, not expecting to be interrupted.

Cheryl raises and eyebrow, but thankfully doesn’t comment. Jughead and Betty look at one another, both blushing, and follow Cheryl back to the living room, where they take their places back on the couch. Though Jughead would swear, that this time Betty is leaning on him far more than she has to.

“How’d it go in there?” Joaquin calls, still hanging off of Kevin in the corner of the room. Jughead looks back and flicks him off, causing Joaquin and Kevin to break out in a fit of laughter.

“Anyway,” Cheryl says, “I believe it’s Jason’s turn.”

“Damn straight,” Jason says, a large smile on his face.

“Which you’re not!” Kevin calls over, still very tipsy. Betty and Veronica snicker, though Cheryl throws them a dirty look.

“Alrighty,” Jason says, ignoring Kevin and the others. “Reggie?"

“I’m gonna go with dare, Jason,” Reggie says, laughing bravely.

Jason laughs triumphantly, knowing that Reggie was going to say that, but Reggie doesn’t look fazed, he loves a challenge. “I dare you,” He says, looking around the room dramatically, before letting his eyes land on Betty. “To race Betty in the pool, right now. Re-match of the century.” Betty throws her head back and groans, not wanting to get up. Jughead laughs besides her, but also grows concerned as he wonders how well an inebriated Betty Cooper and Reggie Mantle will swim.

“Hey I’m down,” Reggie says. “How bout you Cooper?”

Betty raises her head and glares at him. “Fine, but only because I want to beat your ass before I go to bed. I sleep better knowing that you’ve been put in your place.”

“Nice one B,” Veronica laughs.

“You talk a big game Cooper, but we’ll see who wins in the end,” Reggie says, pulling away from the wall and heading to the doors.

“Here we go,” Betty mutters, standing from the couch and stretching her arms above her head. “Kev is my suit in your car?”

Kevin pulls himself away from Joaquin, who he had been creeping closer and closer to, and says, “I left your school one on my porch to dry, but your two piece should be in the trunk.”

“Well that’s not very useful,” Betty grumbles, grabbing Kevin’s keys from the jar where she knows Jason throws them.

“I mean you could always go naked,” Cheryl says wistfully. “better speed and all that.”

“Sure Cheryl, throw me a few more beers and maybe my answer would be yes,” Betty says with a roll of her eyes. Taking the keys, she goes to the car and grabs her swimsuit. While outside she takes note of the empty yard, and figures that a lot of people have probably already left. Taking her time, she walks inside and heads to the bathroom, where she slowly strips out of her clothing and puts on her black swimsuit. The top does have a strap that goes around her neck, for which she is very grateful, but still leaves little to the imagination as it has no middle portion between her breast besides four strings. The bottoms consist of a series of even more strings, for which Betty has yet to find a purpose. This is a swimsuit that she does not regularly wear. The entire reason she keeps it in Kevin’s truck is because she can’t let her mother know she has it, and because Kevin is the only one she normally feels comfortable wearing it around. Betty decides it’s better than going in her bra and underwear though, so she balls her clothing up and tucks them under her arms. She makes her way through the cold house, getting a few odd looks from a few very drunk teenagers, and makes her way to the back patio.

By the time Betty gets there she sees that Jason and Cheryl have already cleared it of any other party goers. At one end stands a shirtless Reggie in only his shorts. Around the pool she sees several people from school, along with her friends who had given her and Reggie this dare. As she makes her way down the patio stairs she hears people pointing her out to everyone else. Betty blushes as all eyes turn on her. She isn’t used to having this many people stare at her all at once, and she is definitely regretting not just swimming in her clothes right now.

“Hey, you may wanna see this Jugs,” Joaquin says, elbowing his friend in the side.

Jughead turns his head to look where Joaquin is motioning, and his jaw drops as he sees the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Her hair is pulled up in a new, high ponytail, her legs−god those legs, shimmer in the pool light. Her top shows off far more of a subtle cleavage than he could have imagined. Jughead is also surprised to see that Betty is sporting a nice set of abs, but he also sees something not a pleasant along her side. He squints his eyes and feels his teen hormones go down, to be replaced by rage. On her left side, she has a large bruise, that appears to be in its final stages of fading away. Jughead flinches as he remembers her saying that Chuck had gotten a good hit in, a hit that Jughead and the other serpents had missed, and now Jughead wishes more than ever that he had intervened sooner. It had been dark, and he had let the sight of her punching Chuck in the face overcome the sense of danger that he should have detected.

“Looking hot sweetie!” Kevin yells across the patio, causing Betty to regain her composure and roll her eyes at him.

“We haven’t got all night, Cooper,” Reggie yells impatiently. He subtly takes in her form, as she does him, but he squints as he sees the bruise on her side.

“Actually, we do,” Betty says, feeling her confidence return as she sees the water, lite up by the purple pool light.

“How’d you get that bruise? You secretly a boxer too?” Reggie asks, half joking- half serious.

“Oh, that,” Betty mutters, having completely forgotten about it. “I accidently hit my side when coming up from a car I was working on.” She shrugs.

“Smooth,” Reggie laughs, easing his shoulders as he accepts her explanation without question.  Betty gives him a lopsided grin, having perfected giving out excuses about her wellbeing.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road!” Jason yells loudly.

“What are the rules?” Betty asks.

“First one back to the start wins? I don’t know,” Jason says, clearly not gathering what Betty is asking.

“I guess just freestyle it,” Reggie says, not really caring too much. Betty nods in agreement and looks at the pool. It is longer and deeper than the school’s pools, which Betty is sure will give her an advantage. Reggie appears to have noticed the change in size as well and taps his foot uneasily.

“Nervous, Mantle?” Betty asks, bending down into her diving position.

“Nope,” Reggie says, doing likewise.

“Alright sluts, you’ll go on three. One, two, three!” Cheryl yells from the end of the pool, like some diva standing between two cars that are about to race for their lives.

As soon as the number is let out of her mouth, Betty and Reggie launch themselves into the pool. As usual, Reggie gets the lead with his superior height. Betty decides to take it easy and doesn’t do any particular stroke, instead she swims under the water and lets her lungs burn as she pushes herself farther and farther. She opens her eyes under the water and looks to her side, but doesn’t see Reggie, she looks back and notices him behind her, and screams under the water triumphantly. She turns her head around and focuses on getting to the wall. Betty, used to long distances, makes it to the wall, flips herself around and launches off, she comes up for a brief gulp of air, before falling back under. She sees Reggie right besides her now, and pushes herself harder, determined to win. She knows she has the upper hand here. Reggie has had more to drink tonight, and possibly a few hits from the bong; he's also not used to such long distances and is going to tire before she does. Betty smiles as she swims underwater, content that A). her bottoms have not come off yet, and B). that Reggie is falling behind. Her lungs burn but she knows that she is so close to the wall, so she keeps pushing and pushing. Her lungs feel like fire and she is right about to break for air, when she feels the wall hit her hands and she uses it to burst herself to the surface.

Betty gasps for air, but smiles in victory as she looks back and sees Reggie is only now hitting the wall. She hears cheers from the side and suddenly a pair of strong arms lift her out of the pool. She laughs as much as she can as she still struggles to keep her vision from going black, and tries to see who lifted her. She smiles as she sees Archie and Jughead gripping one of her arms each, both cheering loudly and raising her arms high. Betty grins from ear to ear as she sees not only her friends cheering, but also the random party goers who came to watch the spectacle. They are definitely more of a lively crowd than those who are usually at her meets. Looking down she sees Reggie falling back into the pool in exhaustion, but looking up and giving her a smile. Betty gives him a wink, knowing that their endless cycle of wins and loses will continue for even longer now.

“One,” She hears Jughead says, as he moves to grab her legs.

“Two,” Archie says, getting a better grip on her waist.

“Wait what?” Betty practically screams.

“Three!” The two boys yell as they lift Betty off of her feet and toss her into the pool. Betty screams until she hits the water and gasps as she emerges once more.

“You assholes,” Betty glares, pretending to be mad at them. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Reggie swimming closer to her. She looks at him to see a devilish look in his eyes. “Oh no,” Betty mutters before splashing him and then diving under the water, ready to swim for her life.

As Betty swims away, Archie and Jughead continue to laugh by the side of the pool, pleased with themselves, though Jughead does wish that he were the one chasing Betty right now. “Man, you’re kind of brilliant,” Jughead tells his new found friend.

“Nah, I just saw an opportunity and couldn’t refuse,” Archie chuckles.

“Hey, Archie,” Kevin whispers loudly from where he sits on Joaquin’s lap on one of the lawn chairs. Kevin then proceeds to vigorously point at Jughead, and then to Betty, and then to the pool. It takes Archie a moment to process what Kevin is trying to indicate, but when he gets it he laughs and quickly turns back to the young serpent.

“Hey Jughead,” Archie says, totally not sounding casual.

“Yeah,” Jughead says, barely looking away from Betty who currently has Reggie swimming in circles around her.

“Can I like, see your jacket, I think there’s a hole in the back,” Archie says, not wanting to ruin such a nice piece of leather.

“My, jacket?” Jughead questions skeptically.

“Yeah, I think there’s a hole,” Archie repeats, nearly sweating.

“Hey I think he’s right,” Joaquin yells over convincingly, clearly a better liar than Archie. “You better let me see it.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Okay mom,” He mutters, taking the jacket off one arm at a time. He tosses it to Joaquin, who catches it effortlessly and places it in Kevin’s lap.

“Jughead just one more question,” Archie says tentatively.

“Yeah?” Jughead says suspiciously, just now noticing how many eyes are on him.

“Do you have your phone in your pocket?” He asks quickly.

“No, it’s in my jacket,” Jughead answers, only realizing what was about to happen as the words leave his mouth.

Archie gives him one final unregretful smile as he charges to push him into the pool. Jughead, clearly having more muscle hidden under all those layers, puts up a good fight, grabbing Archie’s forearms and pushing back, much like a summon wrestler. Archie looks at him in surprise, and puts more energy into it, using his legs to push Jughead backwards into the pool. They hear people chanting names from around the patio, and they would later swear that they heard Betty and Reggie placing bets from within the pool. Finally, Archie gives one last shove and Jughead’s feet go over the edge, tossing him backwards into the water, but sadly for Archie, Jughead is not letting go, and so Archie comes crashing into the pool as well.

“Damn,” Betty and Reggie curse, neither of them winning their bet.

Jughead and Archie break to the surface, both playfully glaring at one another.

“You traitorous bastard,” Jughead swears at him, struggling to swim with all of his clothes on.

“You’re one to talk, you didn’t even ask if I had my phone on me,” Archie interjects, also finding it hard to stay afloat.

“Well did you?” Jughead asks.

“Well no, Veronica has it,” Archie admits lamely. Jughead shakes his head in fake annoyance until Archie splashes him in the face with a large swipe of water.

“Hey Betty?” They hear Reggie ask loudly, not to far away from them.

“Yes Reggie?” She asks, her voice tight lipped and her head held high.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” He asks, a large smirk on his face.

“Why I believe I am,” Betty smirks.

Archie and Jughead look at one another in something akin to fear. “Betty please, we’ve been friends for years,” Archie pleads, knowing that in the water she and Reggie could easily take them on.

“You boys might want to take your clothes off,” Betty warns, knowing that the heavy pants and flannels must be weighing them down.

Jughead and Archie look at one another again, not sure what to do. There’s no way they could lift themselves out of the pool before the two swimmers descend upon them. There is also little chance they could fend them off while being weighed down with their clothes on. Therefore, without so much as a word the two boys start taking their shirts off. Archie tears off his button down and undershirt in one go, meanwhile Jughead struggles to remove his flannel and undershirt. Archie beats him to getting his pants ripped off, but Jughead gets there eventually, both having little qualms about being in only their boxers.

In less than a second after their clothes are off, Betty and Reggie descend upon them. Reggie goes for Archie, his long-time football rival, and Betty goes for Jughead. While Reggie takes the high ground and straight up jumps on Archie’s back, Betty goes down and dives into the water. She pulls Jughead’s feet out from under him and lifts them up, causing him to fall back in the water. She quickly moves her right arm up and pushes down on his chest to dunk him. She is successful, and as soon as he is under she lets go and swims away, laughing in triumph. When Jughead emerges from the water he gasps in shock, not having expected her to take him down so quickly. Besides him he sees Archie taken down in a similar fashion.

The two boys look at one another, and telepathically decide that they must both fight back. Archie turns his head to Reggie, and lunges at him, catching him completely off guard. In turn Jughead catches Betty’s eye, and dives for her, knowing by now that she prefers to swim underwater. Like clockwork, Betty dives under the water and is surprised when she feels a pair of long arms grab her around the waist. She is quickly brought to the surface and is captured against Jughead’s chest. “Give up yet?” He asks her, his mouth incredibly close to her ear.

Betty hums and continues to struggle, using the terrain to her advantage. She knows the floor is getting to the deep end, so all she has to do is tip him over the edge, and she’ll have the upper hand. The only question is how. She turns her neck back to look to Reggie for support, and see’s that he is currently in a headlock. Jughead turns his head likewise and laughs when he sees the sight. “Jeeze Archie, I need to remember you the next time I’m in a scrap,” Jughead laughs. Archie looks at him and nods, still struggling with a shrinking Reggie Mantle. Archie doesn’t process why Reggie is shrinking, until it’s too late and he’s under the water, where he pulls Archie down and flips him over.

“Maybe I spoke to soon,” Jughead laughs.

“Hey Juggie,” Betty says slyly. Jughead hums, ready for a trick. “I’m sorry about this, but I promise I won’t look.”

“What?” Jughead questions, not having a clue what she could possibly do right now, until he feels it. Something smooth and small traveling up his thigh and above his boxers. Jughead only just registers it as her foot, when he feels it sneak under his waist band. Panic sets in as he realizes she’s going to slip his boxers off. Jughead releases her faster than he believes he’s ever done anything in his life, and jumps away, giving Betty enough time to meet up with Reggie in the deep end, their safe spot.

“That, is just plain dirty,” Jughead breathes heavily, still having a moment of panic.

“Hey Andrews bit me so I say anything is fair,” Reggie counters, causing Betty to lift her hand and meet him for a high five.

“You bit him?” Jughead asks incredulously.

Archie shrugs. “I wanted to win.”

“Yeah well so do I,” Jughead agrees, looking over at where Joaquin and Kevin watch excitedly. “Come on asshole, help a brother out,” He yells.

Joaquin sighs and groggily has Kevin get off his lap. He takes off his signature leather jacket and places it around Kevin’s shoulder. He then proceeds to oh so slowly pull off his shirt, giving Kevin a wink as he sits and watches in awe. Betty and Reggie look at one another in a moment of worry. “Hey Veronica,” Betty calls to where her best friend sits with a wine cooler in hand.

“You want me to fight against Archiekins?” Veronica asks in a delighted shock. “I’d be more than happy to.” Veronica quickly pulls her shirt and shorts off, not caring about swimming in her undergarments as most of the outsiders had left the party or were passed out somewhere inside.

“Seriously, why are you calling in reinforcements?” Archie groans as he watches Veronica jump into the pool where Betty and Reggie swim.

“You guys called Joaquin,” Betty counters, watching the serpent in question dive into the pool in nothing more than his boxers.

“Well we’re not exactly professional swimmers over here,” Jughead says, not feeling any remorse.

“Damn right,” Reggie says, high fiving both Betty and Veronica.

Meanwhile Joaquin makes his way to Archie and Jughead. “What’s the plan boss?” Joaquin asks Jughead.

“I’m taking Veronica,” Archie states, making it clear that if anyone is taking his girlfriend down it would be him.

“Fair enough,” Joaquin says. “Guess I’ll take Mantle then.”

It’s clearly not the choice Jughead and Joaquin would make if they were in a real fight, as Jughead is the better fighter and should be taking Reggie on, but right now they are only focusing on impressing the people they may or may not be interested in, and winning a friendly battle.

“Hey Veronica,” Betty says casually.

“Yeah B?” Veronica says, playing along.

“Let’s fight over Archie again,” Betty says, knowing that only Archie and Veronica would get the reference, and that it will throw a wrench in the boy’s plan.

Veronica laughs in agreement, before diving to the bottom of the pool and kicking off towards Archie’s direction. Betty makes a B line for Jughead, but immediately turns towards Archie at the last possible moment. Behind them Betty knows that Reggie is trying to take on both Jughead and Joaquin at the same time. With both Betty and Veronica against a surprised Archie it’s not long until they have him well and dunked.

“You give up?” Veronica laughs.

“Never!?” Archie calls, causing Betty to push him under the water once more.

“Now?” Veronica asks again.

“I shan’t,” Archie gasps, but with less vigor. Veronica shrugs and pushes Archie below the water.

“Now?” Betty laughs.

“Meh,” Archie mumbles, faking near death.

“I gotcha bro,” Jughead yells, coming up from behind Betty and pulling her away.

“Gah!” Betty gasps, having expected Reggie to be able to handle him longer, but looking over she sees Reggie being held down by Joaquin, and Kevin, who had jumped into the fray when he saw what Betty and Veronica had planned.

“Kevin, you slut!” Veronica yells at him. Kevin looks over and gives her a wink as he tries to help Joaquin hold the powerhouse of Reggie Mantle.

“Not so smart now, are ya?” Jughead asks cheekily, once again having Betty captured against his chest.

Betty humphs in protest, not seeing any way out now that he knows her trick of trying to remove his boxers. Betty looks to her left and sees Archie holding Veronica by her back while she straddles his hips, half trying to fight him, half trying to kiss him. Betty smiles and turns her head to her right, seeing that Reggie is more than beat with both Kevin and Joaquin holding one of his arms.

“Damn,” Betty says. “I guess you’ve beat us.” She hears Jughead laugh in her ear and she tries to suppress her smile that she feels growing by the second.

“Alright boys it looks like Cooper admits defeat,” Jughead yells.

Reggie lets out a series of swear words as Joaquin and Kevin let him go, but laughs none the less, meanwhile Veronica is already tongue deep with Archie. Betty takes another moment to look around the pool and notices that no one is outside but them. Where Jason and Cheryl disappeared to now she hasn’t a clue, but she assumes it has something to do with the quieting bass in the house. It must be awful late for them to turn down the music, Betty thinks, before realizing that she is still in Jughead’s arms.

“You gonna let me go?” Betty laughs.

“That wasn’t really the plan,” Jughead says, content the way they are.

“Ya’ll are getting too mushy for me, I’m gonna go make bad decisions with Blossom,” Reggie says, lifting himself from the pool and grabbing a towel from a nearby table.

“Make good choices,” Betty calls after him.

“I do what I want!” He yells back, but gives her a smile before heading up the patio stairs.

“You two seem close,” Jughead murmurs in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, even though the water is perfectly warm.

“Like I said, we’ve known each other for a long time, though this is the first time we’ve ever really hung out before,” Betty explains, wondering why Jughead is so fixated on this.

“Right,” He says, playing it off as nothing.

Betty hums, not quite giving up on this, but deciding to move on. “So, are you really not letting me go?” She asks, leaning her head comfortably against his chest.

“Do you mind?” He asks curiously.

Betty thinks for a moment, and then says, “No, I don’t think I do.”

Jughead smiles, happy that she’s content. Slowly he moves them towards the shallows so he can more easily stand, but that also brings them closer to a hot and heavy Archie and Veronica.

“I think your friends are about to have sex in this pool,” He says, only half joking.

“Who Kevin and Joaquin, or Archie and Veronica?” Betty jokes, noticing how Kevin and Joaquin have made the corner of the pool their own and are kissing passionately. She then looks to Veronica and Archie who are very near dry humping, and with Archie in only his boxers, it is very obvious how they are feeling.

“Both,” Jughead says, cringing.

“Veronica,” Betty says loudly, catching her glare as she pulls away from Archie. “remember what Cheryl told the River Vixens earlier?”

Veronica’s face clouds with confusion, before bursting with sudden joy. “Shit you’re right, come on Archie,” Veronica says, dragging him to the ladder and out of the pool.

“Where are we going?” He asks, his discomfort evident as he tries to cover his boxers that the water weighs down heavily on as he exits the pool.

“Cheryl said there’s a room for any of the vixens that want one,” Veronica explains, already heading inside, with a newly invigorated Archie following behind like a lost puppy.

Betty laughs and cringes at her friends’ antics, before turning to Joaquin and Kevin, who appear to be taking it far more slowly than Veronica and Archie. Still though, it was enough to break into Betty’s momness. “Hey Joaquin,” Betty yells, catching Jughead, Kevin and Joaquin’s attention.

“Yes?” Joaquin asks, confused at the interruption.

“Remember what I told you earlier,” She says with a pointed eyebrow. It’s clear that the beers have slowly worn off as the hours ticked by, but also that Kevin is still likely to be tipsy till morning.

“Yes ma’am. I have not forgotten,” He says respectfully.  Betty squints at Joaquin, completely believing and trusting him, but still being the over protective mom of her friend group.

“Kevin, it’s bread time,” Betty says, noting that yes, she is still resting in Jughead’s arms.

“You cock blocking dick,” Kevin says, shaking his head but getting out of the pool anyway. Joaquin looks confused as to what to do, until Kevin waves for him to come up as well.

“Love you!” Betty calls after him, knowing that he’ll be thankful in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, love you too,” Kevin calls back affectionately.

“Hey I’ll find you later,” Jughead calls after Joaquin, who gives him a thumbs up. Betty and Jughead watch him and Kevin until they head through the porch doors and it closes behind them with a muffled thud.

“You really are a natural leader,” Jughead says, smiling and leaning his cheek on her head.

“Pretty sure I’m just the mom of the group,” Betty laughs, laying her arms around his.

“Whatever you say Cooper,” Jughead sighs, enjoying the moment. Betty gives a light laugh, and also tries to enjoy the moment. She is aware that she is alone in a pool with a guy that she hardly knows, and is practically cuddling with him, but she could care less.

“You are dangerous, Jughead Jones,” Betty says, a smile on her lips.

“I mean you’re not wrong, but how so?” Jughead questions, releasing her so that he can look at her face.

“I’m not sure yet,” She mutters, her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and then back again.

“Does that scare you?” He asks, watching her eyes.

“Many things scare me, but not you,” She says truthfully.

“What scares you?” He asks, stepping closer to her as she steps back, in a cat and mouse game where Jughead is half sure that she is the cat.

“You first,” Betty says, continuing to step backwards.

“Okay,” He says, following her movements. “I am afraid of a world without cheeseburgers.” Betty rolls her eyes. “No I mean it, it’s a very real fear of mine.”

“Good to know,” Betty laughs.

“Well what about you?” He asks, smirking slightly as her back hits the wall of the pool and he stands in front of her.

“Academic failure,” Betty admits. “It would be the end of me.”

“Yeah and then there’s me, who has been missing nearly all my math class because it makes me too frustrated,” Jughead says lamely.

“I could help you with that,” Betty says, giving him a smile and looking anywhere but his toned chest; Jughead notices.

“I think I’d like that Cooper,” He says, stepping even closer to her. “but I’ll warn you, I’m kind of a hard learner.”

“I’m sure I can work with that,” Betty whispers, eyeing him intently.

“I would like that,” Jughead whispers, leaning down to her; Betty decided to meet him halfway and leans up to kiss him. It’s impulsive, irrational, risky, and short sighted, which is something many would say Betty Cooper is anything but; but those people don’t truly know her. Those who are close to her can tell that this is exactly the kind of thing Betty Cooper would do, if she found the right person. Betty Cooper has once broken into a teacher’s car because she had a suspicion that she was a child predator. She has investigated her best friend’s father because she was worried that her friend was being threatened by him. She once went on a date with one of the people she despises most in the world, so that she could bust him for sexual harassment. Hell, Betty Cooper once punched Jason Blossom in the face because he made her sister cry. Betty is not always who she wants people to think she is.

Betty deepens the kiss when she bites his lip and draws it back, catching him by surprise. Jughead is quick to respond as he brings his lips back to hers and draws all of the breath from her body. Betty feels her knees go weak and suddenly she feels like she’s back in middle school and kissing for the first time, which causes her to laugh.

Jughead opens his eyes and looks at her in question, but she continues to laugh at her own memories. “Did I do something?” He questions.

“No not at all,” Betty laughs once more. “I was just thinking about the first time I ever kissed someone, and wow it was cringey.”

“Please, do tell,” Jughead insist, intrigued.

“Ah, I don’t know," Betty says, looking away. “It’s really embarrassing.”

“Here I’ll make you a deal,” Jughead says, grabbing her chin with his slender fingers. “I’ll tell you about mine if you tell yours. Deal?” He questions, having learned by now that Betty loves a good deal.

“Deal,” Betty says, feeling an impulse to wrap her arms around her neck and floating in the water with him.

“Alright,” Jughead laughs, putting his hands on her waist. “I was in my first year of high school and I had a crush on this cute girl in my class. She was clearly out of my league, but I went for her anyway and asked her to go to the movies with me. She said yes and let me tell you, I was so surprised when she actually showed up.”

“That’s so cute,” Betty says, smiling up at him.

“Yeah I thought so too,” Jughead says, smiling back at her. “Anyway, we got our snacks and stuff and went got our seats, and bam, right as I’m about to shove a hotdog in my mouth, she just leaned over and kissed me. It was the weirdest thing ever and I freaked out and ran from the theater.” Betty has to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. “The worst part was she was really pissed at me the next day and like none of the girls in the grade forgave me until she moved away like halfway through the school year.”

“Oh wow,” is all Betty can manage to say, still hanging off of Jughead with one arm and using the other to suppress her laughter.

“No no, go ahead and laugh I know it’s bad,” Jughead admits grinning at her.

“No it’s adorable,” Betty says grinning from ear to ear.

“Great, that’s exactly what a member of an elite biker gang goes for−adorable,” Jughead says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Betty says, laughing. “I meant that you were beyond sexily threatening and mysterious.”

“Thank you, apology accepted,” Jughead smirks cheekily, causing Betty to roll her eyes. “Now what about you? Who was the lucky guy?”

“Well that’s not exactly how it went,” Betty says, slipping her arms off of him and letting them swish through the water.

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “I’m all ears,” He says patiently.

Bettys sighs dramatically before turning to face him. “I was also in ninth grade, but I was at summer camp. It was supposed to be one of those nature things where you go and find your inner child or whatever. Anyway, when I was there I met a girl names Valerie,” Betty says. Jughead looks at her, and then slowly nods in understanding. “Valerie and I got really close while we were there and one day we snuck out of our cabin and were hiding from the monitors. We eventually found this little gazebo in the woods, and she said she liked my hair and I told her I liked her’s. Then, I don’t know we kissed. It was kind of a shock, but nice at the same time.”

“How come it didn’t work out?” Jughead asks, wondering how anyone could possibly turn Betty away.

“She decided that she was more into boys, I was cool with it. Sometimes you just don’t know what you want,” Betty says. “Besides, we were freshman, practically different people back then.”

“We’ll you’re not wrong about that,” Jughead says, remembering how he used to be freshman year. “So, if you don’t mind me asking then, are you still into girls?” He asks, not wanting to have been reading this situation entirely wrong.

“Yes, I am,” Betty chuckles. “I’m bisexual.”

“Gotcha,” Jughead says, relieved that he hadn’t pushed any boundaries he hadn’t even known about.

Betty smiles up at him. “Us kissing, I don’t know how but it just reminded me of the first time I’d ever kissed someone,” Betty explains further, not noticing Jughead’s internal dilemma.

“Am I really that bad?” He laughs.

“No!” Betty says quickly. “I just, well you know how they say no kiss is like your first, well first off that’s complete bullshit because no one’s a good kisser to begin with, but I can sort of see what it means with the feeling. What else can make you feel so anxious, but in a good way? Do you know what I mean? I might just be talking crazy.”

“You’re definitely not crazy,” Jughead assures her. “and yeah I do think I get what you’re saying. Cause frankly Betty you’re making me feel brand new again. Like I’m just a fumbling freshman trying to figure everything out. I haven’t felt like this in a long time,” He says dreamily.

“You truly are a poet,” Betty murmurs. “and I can’t wait to get you on my crew. The Blue and Gold will be better than ever.”

“Oh, believe me, you’ve got me,” Jughead says, picking her up, he goes for a kiss. Betty laughs and wraps her legs around his waist and returns his kiss. She loves the feel of the water around them and how it makes her weightless, how his hair drips water onto her forehead and tickles her skin. How his hands travel up and down her back and splashes in and out of the water. How the splash is almost enough to cover the noise of their lips moving against one another. Coming together and pulling apart time after time. Their breathing becomes ragged but they don’t mind because they’ll be dammed if anything were to stop them now.

“Betty hey!” A voice calls from the patio.

“I’ll kill him,” Betty says, pulling apart from Jughead who smiles and presses kisses against her neck. “What?” She calls up.

“Your dad’s been calling you!” The voice, whom she has detected as no one other than Kevin, calls down.

“What?” Betty says in disbelief. She quickly moves from Jughead and swims to the edge of the pool. “I haven’t spoken to dad in weeks.”

“I know, it’s weird,” Kevin calls down. “but you have like three missed calls and he just called again so I figured I’d come and get you, sorry.”

Betty shakes her head in disbelief. She lifts herself out of the pool and grabs a nearby towel, Jughead follows suit and does likewise, knowing all to well how the call of a parent can trump just about anything. Jughead watches as Kevin tosses her phone down, and she barely manages to catch it. Either Kevin has a bad arm, or he’s still drunk. Betty examines her phone and sees that she does indeed have numerous missed calls from her dad. She blinks confusion, seeing that it is nearly four in the morning. Betty gives Jughead an apologetic look, which he returns with a shrug and sits down on one of the chairs by the pool, giving her space.

Betty opens her phone and dials her father's number, wondering what he could possibly want, and picturing the worst outcomes. She puts the phone to her ear and it only rings twice, when a voice appears on the other end.

“Betty?” Comes a slurred yet deep voice.

“Dad?” Betty asks, unsure if it could really be him.

“Why didn’t you answer?” He asks, his voice rising.

“I wasn’t by my phone so I didn’t hear it,” Betty explains, telling a half truth.

“You’re so unlike that sister of yours, she always had that glued to her hip,” He slurs. In the background Betty hears several voices rising and falling.

“Dad where are you?” Betty asks, concern outweighing her annoyance.

“Some bar,” He mutters.

“Great,” Betty whispers to herself. “And where have you been staying?” Betty asks. She looks over and sees Jughead looking away, trying to be respectful, but she figures that at the level her dad is talking, he can hear everything.

“What do you mean?” He asks, sounding angrier than Betty would like.

“You’ve been gone for two weeks. I haven’t heard from you since. Where have you even been sleeping?” She demands.

“The office,” He mutters. “but that’s none of your concern. You chose your mom’s side.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” Betty says defiantly. She looks out at the pool but can only picture that night when he left.

“Well your sister didn’t give me much of a damn choice. Fucking with that Blossom boy! What was she thinking?” He yells angrily.

Betty has to pull the phone away from her ear. “Dad keep your voice down. If you want to talk we can meet up tomorrow, but yelling at me over the phone, in public, won’t help anything.”

“No, I need you to get me now,” He demands.

“What no, dad I honestly cannot do that right now,” Betty says, knowing that if she hadn’t been drinking earlier she would most certainly go and get him, no matter where he is.

“Why? Are you up there getting all fucked up at the Blossom’s too?” He yells.

Betty leans her head back and closes her eyes. Knowing that he is actually half right. She is at the Blossom’s and she is making decisions that her parents wouldn’t like, and that hurts. Either way, she can’t tell him that. “No dad, I’m at a friend’s house and I don’t have the car,” She half lies.

“Fine, I’ll get there myself,” He mutters,

“What?” Betty snaps, praying that he didn’t mean he would be driving. “What do you mean? Do you want me to call mom? Or like, an Uber?”

“Don’t act like you care. You’re just a whore like your sister, so stop calling me,” He says before hanging up.

Betty sighs as his voice and the background noise disappears. She purses her lips and tries to figure out if that was actually her father. The same man who taught her to swim and cooked her breakfast every Sunday. It was definitely his voice, and the tone was one she recognized him as using with Polly and her mother before, and occasionally her on a bad night. What he said though. Comparing her to Polly and calling her a whore, saying that she doesn’t care, that she sided with her mother, that hurt. What hurts even more is the idea that she just let him get away and he’s going to drink and drive. That she had an opportunity to stop him, to get him home safely, and that she just gave all of that up.

“You know that’s an awful lot to put on a teenager,” Jughead says, stepping up to her. Betty looks at him in disbelief. “What?” He asks.

“Jughead you’re in a gang for Christ sake,” Betty snaps.

“That’s different,” Jughead says, not liking where this is going.

“Why? Because you were born on the other side of the tracks and it’s expected that you’re gonna go through some shit? Well guess what Juggie, I was raised to have the perfect life and be that girl next door, but that’s not how it works. I’ve got shit, and no one saw that coming but me, apparently. There is no difference between us except our expectations. We’ve both got shit and that’s what counts, in reality. Who cares if people saw it coming or not? All that matters is it’s real and it’s happening,” Betty preaches angrily. She paces back and forth in front of he pool. She digs her nails into the palm of her hand, wanting the pain to go away.

“Hey,” Jughead says, stepping forward and grabbing her hands. Betty looks at him in shock, and then regret. “I’m not saying you’re wrong, in fact I think you’re right, but this is not how you deal with that.” He raises her hands and opens her palms, which are freshly bleeding.

“I’m sorry,” Betty says, her eyes filling with tears.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jughead says. “People need to vent sometimes, that’s natural, and healthy quite frankly. But hurting yourself, isn’t healthy and it’s not helpful, it's just helping you ignore your problems.”

“I know,” Betty says, on the verge on crying. “And I’m getting help, I’m not stupid, but sometimes it’s just so hard.”

“I’m sorry Betty,” Jughead says, hugging her close and knowing that his words don’t mean much; that it will take more than himself to help her, but sometimes, a friend is needed, and Jughead is ready to be that friend.

Betty doesn’t pull away from Jughead for a long while, and he doesn’t mind. But when she does pull away her eyes are red and the tip of her nose is pink. She looks out of breath and she frowns up at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t normally have meltdowns in front of people who don’t know my life story,” She mutters, calming down.

“Hey it’s fine by me, who knows how many meltdowns I’ve had the middle of school or in some bar,” He says, trying to distract her.

Betty gives him a weak smile. “Thanks Juggie,” She says.

“Now what have I said about thanking me,” He says, giving her a light smirk.

Betty rolls her eyes in response and Jughead knows the storm has passed. He steps away and gives her a moment to collect herself. Meanwhile, he makes time looking for where his clothes went. He looks at the pool and finds it empty, he frowns, knowing that he and left them near the water. Searching around more he sees his jacket on the table where Betty finds her own clothes. “Are my clothes over there?” Jughead asks.

Betty searches around and finds them laying over a chair behind the table. “Someone must have laid them out to dry,” She says, handing them to him.

“Sweet, now they’re only mildly soaking,” Jughead says, pulling his wet pants on. Betty watches in a daze as he pulls his shirt on, and he looks at her. “Like what you see?” He jokes.

Betty blinks. “What?” She asks, not having heard a word he said.

“Nothing,” He says, shaking his head. “Why don’t we just head inside and find a place to crash.”

“Sounds good,” Betty says, grabbing her clothes she tells him to wait and turn around.

“Why?” He asks.

“It’ll be cold inside if I’m wet, they have the air conditioner on freezing. I’ll just change out here, so don’t look,” She explains

“Alright alright, leave me to freeze alone,” Jughead mutters.

“I’ll find you some blankets,” Betty laughs as she takes off her top and throws on her bra and then her shirt. “In fact, I can probably get you some of Jason’s clothes.”

“Is that what Andrews is doing?” Jughead asks, still refusing to turn around until she gives the okay.

“He’s probably sleeping naked,” Betty says as she pulls off her bottoms and slips her underwear on, before slipping on her warm yoga pants.

“They actually found a room?” Jughead asks in disbelief.

“Like Veronica said, Cheryl told all the cheerleaders that she has a room for them. I can ask her about it when we get inside,” Betty says, walking up to Jughead and grabbing his hand. Jughead tries not to think too much into that. Surely, she means for herself and not for the both of them−or if she does, she just means that it’s a place for two friends to sleep. Surely that’s it.

Despite Jughead’s worrying he lets Betty lead her into the house. Inside they see a number of people still kicking it around the living room and kitchen. The smell of weed still pervades the air and bottles of various beers and liquors littler all available space. Betty ignores all of it and focuses on finding Cheryl. She spots Kevin and Joaquin standing by the fireplace, Kevin with a bottle of water in his hand while Joaquin holds Kevin’s other one. They talk about things that Betty assumes she knows little about, as they seem in a deep conversation. They only notice the pair walk by when Jughead elbows Joaquin in the side and keeps going like it hadn’t even happened, causing Joaquin to look over and give him the finger, before turning back to Kevin. Betty smiles at their interaction, but keeps going, desperate to find a quiet place to lay down for the night.

It’s only when they reach the grand staircase that she spots Cheryl and Jason, sitting closely next to one another on the steps. Their heads are bowed together and they talk in hushed voices.

“Cheryl, hey,” Betty says, stepping closer to them.

Cheryl looks up in surprise. “Speaking of the devil,” She says, eyeing Betty intently.

“Excuse me?” Betty says, taken aback by the sudden harshness that she hadn’t experienced from Cheryl in a long time.

“Sorry,” Cheryl sighs. “We were just talking about you and Polly.”

“What specifically?” Betty asks, already having a good idea.

Cheryl eyes Jughead and then Jason, who shakes his head. “Nothing important at the moment,” Cheryl says, faking a smile.

“Did you need something though?” Jason ask, standing up and eyeing Jughead warily, clearly wanting to talk to Betty without him around.

“Yeah,” Betty says slowly. “would you happen to have some clothes for Jughead? His are still wet from the pool.”

Jason looks at her in surprise and then back to Jughead who looks at him indifferently. “Sure,” He says. “anything for a Cooper. Why don’t you follow me upstairs and we’ll find you something,” he says, motioning to Jughead.

Jughead gives Betty a lingering look that just about means this is the last thing he wants to do, but let’s go of Betty’s hand and follows Jason up the stairs regardless. Once Jason and Jughead are out of sight, Betty directs her attention back to Cheryl. “Is there something going on that I should know about?” She asks.

“No Betty, please, we’re sisters now. If something were going on you would be the first to know,” Cheryl says confidently. “Jason and I were just discussing how far along Polly is now. I haven’t seen her in a while so I don’t know what she looks like.”

“Oh,” Betty says, still uncomfortable with being referred to as her sister. “well maybe I can sneak you in the house one day. I’m sure Polly would love to see you.”

Cheryl gives her a rueful smile. “I’m sure that’s the last thing your parents would want, especially your father. He hate’s Jason and I,” She says almost sadly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it happen,” Betty says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Betty,” Cheryl says, placing a hand over hers.

“No, problem,” She says. “but do you still have a room for me? I think I’ve partied as much as I can for one night.”

Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “Will Jughead be staying in this room as well?” She asks.

“I mean I don’t know, if he wants to, it’s better than finding somewhere around the house. It’s not like anything is going to happen, we’ve just met and−” Betty rambles until Cheryl cuts her off with a raised hand.

“I only ask because I want to know what size bed to give you,” Cheryl says, eyeing her intently. “don’t be so defensive.”

“Sorry,” Betty says, blushing profusely.

“It’s no matter. Take the bedroom up the stairs to your right. It’ll be the third door on your left, and don’t worry about cleaning up in the morning; we’re having a cleaning crew coming.” Cheryl says, still raising a curious eyebrow. Betty smiles at her gratefully and taps her foot while she waits for Jughead to return.

Meanwhile, on the floor above them, Jughead and Jason make their way to the Blossom boy’s room. They walk in awkward silence, neither really wanting to talk to the other. It is only when Jason unlocks the door to his room, and carefully shuts it behind them, that he speaks. “How did you meet Betty?” He asks him, casually.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to say, but she was swimming,” Jughead says, remembering that Betty and Kevin warned him about letting people know of the night they first met.

Jason nods, not needing the specifics. “Have you known each other long?” He asks, looking through his drawers for something to fit the young serpent.

“Not really, a few weeks I think,” Jughead responds, not knowing how to act around him. Betty had made it clear that Jason is considered her family, but that doesn’t mean Jughead is going to trust him so easily. They have met countless times before, after all. Jason has been a known customer of all sorts of drugs, which he purchases from the serpents, and his parents are of course somehow connected to the serpents as well, though Jughead has yet to figure out how. Yet the two had never really had a conversation, it had always been business, nothing more.

“Well you two seem awful close for only having just met,” Jason says, turning to hand him the clothes, but giving him a hard look. Jughead is well aware of Jason’s height, physical form, and the fact that he is trying to intimidate him right now, and it is almost laughable.

“Are you trying to scare me? Cause it’s not working,” Jughead says, taking the clothes, but never taking his eyes off Jason.

“Look, Jughead,” Jason says, crossing his arms. “Betty is family, and I don’t need to tell you that I’ll protect my family, even from serpents.” Jughead stares at him for a long moment, not picking what to say, but trying to decide if he trust Jason. It takes a large man to stand up for his family, especially to a serpent as high ranking as Jughead, and Jughead is aware of that.

“I understand,” Jughead says. “and frankly I think Betty would punch the both of us if she heard this conversation right now.”

“No doubt,” Jason agrees, smiling at the thought of her kicking his ass for trying to be a protective big brother, when she can more than manage herself. “So, let’s get down there before she suspects something’s up.”

“She probably already does,” Jughead chuckles. Jason gives a skeptical look, and then a half smile, deciding that at least Jughead knows Betty.

When the two boys make their way to the top of the staircase, Betty is waiting impatiently for them. “Took you long enough, I was about to go looking for you,” Betty says with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what would fit him,” Jason lies.

Betty hums, not exactly buying it. “Alright then,” She says. “I’ll see you in the morning I guess?” She asks Jason.

“Definitely,” He says, going in for a hug which she lightly returns. “Sleep tight,” He says as he lets her go and heads down the stairs to where Cheryl waits at the bottom. Betty turns to her right and looks down the long hallway, and then starts walking.

Jughead remains where he is, unsure if Betty wants him to follow or not. After a minute, she turns around and looks at him peculiarly. “Did you want a place to sleep that’s not a hard floor, or not?” She asks, beyond tired.

“Yes,” He stammers, picking his feet up and following her down the hallway.

As they reach the door, Betty slowly turns to him and says, “Hey I’m sorry if I just snapped at you, I’m just tired.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t do anything wrong,” He says in pure confusion.

Betty gives him a lopsided smile before looking down at the ground. “And hey you don’t have to sleep with me,” She says, before realizing what that sounds like and rushing to say, “I mean in the same bed. Not like, sleeping sleeping together, but just like, sharing the same bed.”

“I get it,” Jughead chuckles, gently grabbing her chin so she’ll look at him in the eyes. “and I am more than happy to share a bed with you, if you’ll let me.”

Betty smiles at him, before standing tall and giving him a quick kiss. Pulling away she says, “Okay.”

Jughead smiles at her, and leans down to kiss her again, which she eagerly returns. They’re sloppy kisses, fueled by sleepiness and nerves. Jughead wraps his arm around her lower back, placing his hand on the curve of her spine, and pushes her towards him, while at the same time stepping them back so she is pressed against the wooden door. Betty groans as her back hits the wood, and she grabs him by the waist, pressing him closer. Jughead only pulls away when they both need to breath, but he doesn’t stop there, instead he trails his lips down her neck, placing gentle kisses, until he reaches her collar bone, and sucks down. Betty curls her toes and leans her head back, relishing the feeling of his lips sucking on her sensitive skin. She gasps as he gently nibbles on the spot, before licking it one last time and moving to another spot.

Betty groans as she realizes that at this rate she’ll be plastered in hickies. Reluctantly she places a hand on the side of his face and gently brings him to face her. He eyes her curiously, wondering what she’s up to, before she pulls him back to her lips and once more they begin their charade of fighting for how long they can go without breathing. Betty is the first to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lips. Jughead opens them obediently, but smirking all the while. Betty feels it, and smiles herself, as she explores his mouth with her tongue. Jughead’s smirk grows as he pushes back with his own, before pulling away, and going back, this time pushing his own tongue past her waiting lips, where he eagerly licks the top of her mouth. Betty feels her knees go weak at the action, and grabs onto Jughead’s neck for support.

Jughead smirks into the kiss, loving the way he knows he is making her feel. Betty smiles when he has to pull them apart so he can breathe. She silently cheers at the fact that years of swimming under water has made her excellent at holding her breath. She decides to seek some revenge, and slowly slips her arms under the collar of his jacket. Jughead closes his eyes in comfort, but opens them in shock when she pushes his jacket down his arms. Betty decides to make quick work of him, and moves to his neck. She hears his breath hitch as she nibbles and sucks on his pale skin. She pulls away once she is satisfied that she has left her mark. She looks up at Jughead and sees his eyes on her.

“You are beautiful,” He says, his voice groggy and his eyes dazed.

“So are you,” She says, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. Jughead wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her closer, kissing her back.

Betty smiles as she turns away. Grabbing the door handle she pushes the door back. She stares into the room to see a large bed right in the middle, full of fluffy pillows and large blankets. Around them is a desk, an odd armchair, and the door to what Betty assumes in a bathroom.  She looks back and sees Jughead eyeing the room with a keen interest.

“What are you doing?” She asks him as she steps into the large guest room.

“Looking around,” He says honestly, grabbing her by the waist as he steps in behind her.

“Why?” She’s asks, leaning into his touch.

“I don’t know, it’s just a thing I do,” He says. “Guess I just like to know my surroundings.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Betty says, stepping away from him and towards the bed. She meticulously starts throwing unneeded pillows off and pulls back the covers. She stares at him in question. “You coming?” She asks.

Jughead smiles at her and heads to the other side of the bed to help her pull the covers down, and then stops. “I should probably change,” He says, laughing at how he’d forgotten his clothes on the ground outside the door.

“Probably,” Betty smiles.

Jughead sighs and picks up his clothes before heading to the bathroom. He stares in disgust at the expensive sleeping pants and doesn’t even look at the T-shirt. He leaves the bathroom shirtless and with Jason’s long sleep pants on, and his jacket in hand. He sees Betty already laying in bed, her eyes closed. Jughead sets his stuff down on the desk before crawling into bed next to her. He keeps a distance between them, unsure what she wants, or if she’s even still awake.

“Do, you want to like, I don’t know,” He hears Betty mutter, her body turned away from his. Jughead smiles and quickly scoots himself closer to her. He presses up against her back and wraps his arms around her so that they're spooning.

Betty smiles at his actions. She turns her head around and looks into his eyes. It’s hard to see him in the darkness of the room, but she can tell they’re focused on her. She flicks her eyes down to his lips and he kisses her in an instant.

She smiles at his gentleness and the warmth he radiates. She kisses him back before turning her head around again and settling into the pillow. Jughead smiles and places a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder, before resting his head down on his own pillow.

“Good night, Jughead,” She whispers into the darkness.

“Night Betty,” He responds. A smile on his face that last well after she falls asleep. He stares at her sleeping form, and wonders if he’d ever be able to let her go.

*******************************

Betty Cooper awakens to a knocking on the door. She blinks in question, momentarily confused as to where she is. She looks around the room and suddenly everything from last night comes flooding back. She raises her head and looks down to see that it was the sleeping form of Jughead, whom she had been using as a pillow. His mouth is slightly open and his arms are still wrapped around her, the blankets having been thrown off of them to the bottom of the bed, giving her full view of his long form, and how her legs are tangled up with his. Betty blushes just thinking about how she had actually slept in the same bed as Jughead Jones. A boy she barely knows and had just met a few weeks ago.

“Betty are you in there?” A voice calls from the door, followed by three knocks.

Jughead’s eyes fly open in surprise, and his chest flies forward so he is sitting upright. Betty looks at him in surprise and quirks an eyebrow, sitting up next to him. Jughead looks at her in confusion, and then compassion as he recalls what’s going on.

“I swear to god I will break down this door,” The voice calls.

“Veronica I think it’s unlocked,” Another voice says.

Suddenly the door flies open, and Betty reaches for the blanket, not knowing why she wants to cover up, as she is still in her clothes. Jughead and Betty squint in the new light and look at a very annoyed Veronica Lodge, and hesitant Archie Andrews.

“The fuck is going on here?” Veronica demands, eyeing the room and then the two people in bed.

“Jesus V, it’s to early for this,” Betty groans, wanting to go back to sleep.

Veronica raises an eyebrow. “It’s eleven in the afternoon and might I say, Archie kill Jughead here,” Veronica snaps. Jughead looks at her in surprise, not sure what is going on.

“Is that really necessary?” Archie asks, looking at his neighbor and newfound friend. “They’re both clothed and Betty is a big girl.”

Veronica hums thoughtfully and looks closer at them. “Betty, do I need to kill our new friend? Wait, don’t answer that. Instead, tell me how many drinks you had last night,” She demands.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Less than you, and nothing happened so you can relax,” She says, blushing.

“And you?” Veronica asks, turning her head to Jughead, who immediately decides that she can be rather scary.

“I don’t even have a hangover,” Jughead responds, putting his hands up in surrender.

Veronica eyes him suspiciously, before looking back at Betty who glares at her in response. “Well then,” Veronica says, visibly relaxing. “Looks like you don’t have to kill anyone after all Archiekins.”

“Awesome,” Archie responds, looking at them sheepishly. “we do have to get going though.”

“Have we even found Kevin yet?” Veronica asks. Archie shakes his head. “Great,” She moans. “Betty get ready to go, we’re leaving as soon as we can find Kevin and make sure I don’t have to kill a different serpent today.”

“Noted,” Betty says, as equally ready to kill a serpent, if said serpent hadn’t kept his promise to leave Kevin be in his drunken state. Veronica gives them one last lingering look, before closing the door and heading off in search of her friend.

“I’m sure Kevin’s fine,” Jughead says, stretching his arms above his head. “Joaquin wouldn’t have let anything happen to him.”

Betty smiles at him. “I’m sure,” She says, knowing that in reality, the worst thing Kevin’s going to experience today is a major hangover. Betty sighs and stands from the bed, wobbling slightly before regaining her balance and heading to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the body length mirror and silently groans. Her hair is a mess, she has bags under her eyes, and her mascara has smeared. Betty sighs and redoes her ponytail and wipes what she can from her eyes.  She knows that there is little that can be done about the bags under her eyes and is about to turn and leave the room, when something catches her eye. She squints, and groans loudly at the sight. She steps out of the bathroom and glares at Jughead, who is halfway done putting his shirt on.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, not sure why she is glaring at him.

“Did you have to make it so obvious?” She asks, not giving him any context.

Jughead stares at her in confusion, until it finally catches his eye. He laughs long and loudly at the sight.

“It’s not funny,” Betty whines, returning to the mirror. “It’s in the worst place possible.”

Jughead calms his laughter, but smiles at her anyway, and joins her in the bathroom. “No, I believe the worst place ever would be along the neck,” He says, eyeing the nice hickie she left him.

Betty looks at it and blushes, having forgotten she had done that. “Still, I’m not sure I’ll have enough sweaters for this,” She sighs.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Jughead laughs lightly. He grabs her by the hand and kisses her palm, right over the crescent moons, and she smiles at him.

“You on the other hand, might have a harder time,” She says, grimacing at the hickie she had left high on his neck.

Jughead shrugs. “I don’t care,” He says honestly.

“If someone asks?” She questions.

“I’ll tell them a pretty girl has claimed me,” He says, smirking at her.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Here, let me give you my number, you’ll need to know when our Blue and Gold meetings will be, you freaking poet,” She says. Jughead quirks an eyebrow and watches her walk to the nightstand and grabs her phone. He pulls out his own and hands it to her. She quickly enters the number in his phone and hands it back.

“Satisfied?” He asks.

“Very,” She says, pecking him on the cheek before heading to the door. Jughead smiles and follows her, putting his jacket and beanie on as he walks. They make their way downstairs and are met with bottles and plastic cups littering the floor, as well as passed out teenagers lying all around. Betty isn’t sure where to begin looking, when she hears yelling from the other room. She looks at Jughead in worry, and then heads in the direction of the yelling.

“I have no clue why you’re so mad right now!” She hears a voice yell, which she half guesses is Kevin.

“Because you lost the fucking keys!” She a hears the other voice, who could be no one other than Veronica, yell back.

“I didn’t lose them! I just left them, somewhere I can’t remember now!” Kevin yells back.

“For the love of God,” Betty mutters as she enters the sitting room, where a very dazed looking Joaquin lays on the floor next to a very hungover Kevin. Standing up, an enraged Veronica is practically being held back by Archie.

“I have the fucking keys,” Betty says, angered by Veronica’s rashness right now. “I had to get my swimsuit from the car, remember? Now why the hell are you so angry this morning?”

Veronica looks at her, speechless, before looking away. “Mom texted me freaking out about some driver nearly hitting her last night, she’s pretty freaked and she wants me home,” Veronica mutters.

Betty softens, worry for her taking over. “It’s okay V, we’re gonna head out now,” Betty assures her. She then turns to Kevin and raises an eyebrow. “I’ll drive and you can crash at my place till this afternoon, but we have to go now.”

Kevin groans and rolls around on the floor until he finally pushes himself up, clutching his head in pain. Joaquin stands next to him. Kevin sighs and gives Joaquin a quick kiss before heading to Veronica and giving her a hug, which she returns gratefully and leads them from the room, with Archie following in suit as he waves goodbye to Joaquin and Jughead. Betty watches them go before turning to Jughead.

“Will I be seeing you around?” She asks hopefully.

“I would guess so, after all I am your new journalist,” He responds, smirking down at her.

Betty smiles. “Damn straight,” She says, reaching up to give him a quick kiss, which he reciprocates eagerly. Regretfully she pulls away and steps aside. She gives him a smile, which he returns quickly, before turning away and walking to the front doors. She sees that a few other teenagers have started to wake up, probably from all the yelling, and she walks past them carefully.

“Yo Cooper,” She hears someone call. She looks over and sees Reggie laying in a pile of beer bottles. “I’ll text you about the car.”

“Sounds good,” She says quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

Reggie squints at her, before laughing and letting his head fall back. “Nice hickie,” He laughs.

Betty’s mouth falls open in shock, and snaps shut as she hears Jughead’s laughter from the other room. Betty purses her lips and glares at him before quickly leaving the room. She stomps to the car where the others wait impatiently. She unlocks the doors and climbs into the driver’s seat. Before starting the car she says angrily, “Someone hand me my jacket.”

She hears some shuffling and then her jacket is thrown in her face. She sighs, figuring she asked for that one. She quickly puts it on and buttons it as high as it will go and hopes that it covers the mark. “Good luck with that,” She hears Veronica laugh from the back. Betty sighs and starts the car, ready to get everyone home. She drops Veronica off first, everyone giving their love to her mother, who waves at them from the doorway, a large grimace on her face. Next Betty drives to her house and pulls into the empty driveway.

“Where’s your mom?” Archie asks, exiting the car.

“I’m not sure,” Betty says, knowing that she wouldn’t be at the office, because that’s where her father is staying.

Betty and Kevin wave goodbye to Archie as they enter her suburban home. Kevin makes a B-line for the couch and flops himself down, groaning and clutching his head. Betty rolls her eyes, but decides to close the blinds for him anyway. As she makes the room darker for her friend, she calls up the stairs, “Polly? You awake?”

She hears some heavy footsteps from upstairs, before a very pregnant Polly Cooper appears. “You’re home,” She says, smiling at the sight of them.

“Yes, but I think I’m dying,” Kevin groans, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping himself up like a burrito.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Kevin’s got a bit of a hangover,” Betty explains as she watches Polly carefully make her way down the stairs.

“I remember those days,” Polly laughs. “How about you Betty? Need some coffee?”

“Yeah, but not because I’m hungover. I actually feel pretty good, just tired,” Betty sighs, heading into the kitchen and looking around the fridge for something to make for breakfast/lunch.

“Well how was the party?” Polly ask, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Fine,” Betty thinks, smiling at the memories of shots with Jason, beating Reggie, and kissing Jughead. Then, she frowns as she remembers threatening Kevin’s bullies, and that horrible phone call from her father. “Have you talked to dad?” She asks.

“Not for two weeks,” Polly says curtly. “Why, did you see him?”

“No,” Betty says, not wanting to upset her even more. “I was just wondering.”

“How uh, how was Jason?” Polly asks, trying to sound casual.

“He was good,” Betty says, smiling at her sister. “Cheryl is good too, though she says she misses you.”

“Really?” Polly asks, raising an eyebrow. “That’s, interesting. She’ll have to come and visit sometime when mom isn’t home.”

“That’s what I told her,” Betty says, grabbing some eggs from the fridge and pulling a pan out of the cabinet. “Where is mom, by the way?”

“Oh she went to go interview the mayor about the recent attacks on Andrews Construction,” Polly explains.

“Figures,” Betty mutters, turning the stove on and drizzling some olive oil in the pan. She then turns and looks at Kevin on the couch. “Where does your dad think you are?” She asks.

“Veronica’s,” Kevin mutters darkly. “Are you cooking?”

“Eggs,” She responds, deciding to make enough for herself, Kevin, and Polly. Kevin makes some noise in the back of his throat that vaguely resembles a thank you.

Betty cooks in silence for a moment, making sure to add enough milk and cheese to the pan as she cracks open the eggs. Suddenly she hears Polly clearing her throat. “So, did you do anything particularly interesting?” She asks, her amusement evident.

“I guess so,” Betty responds, not sure where this is going. “I beat Reggie in a race.”

“Anything else?” Polly asks intently.

“Not really,” Betty assures her, focusing on the eggs.

“So, you didn’t meet someone?” Polly asks.

Betty sighs and turns around to face her older sister. “What, did Jason text you?” Betty demands.

“Nope, your jacket slipped down,” Polly laughs, eyeing Betty’s hickie.

Betty’s face turns red and she hears Kevin laughing maniacally from the living room. She immediately turns back to the eggs and starts hacking away at them. “I didn’t meet him there,” Betty says carefully.

“So, it’s a boy?” Polly asks, a large smile in her face.

“Yes, and nothing happened,” Betty states firmly.

“That’s not what it looks like to me,” Polly says, which once again causes a laughter to come from the living room.

“Okay so nothing extreme happened,” Betty clarifies, turning off the stove and placing the pan on the counter. She pulls three plates from the cabinet and distributes the eggs accordingly. “Kevin come and get your food,” She snaps. She hears a long and dramatic groan, followed by a thump as he rolls off the couch and onto the ground. Soon enough he crawls to the kitchen table, blanket still around his shoulders. Betty sets the plates down and takes a seat next to Polly and Kevin.

“Thanks Bets,” Polly says, digging in. “but do I know this boy?”

“Doubtful,” Betty mutters. She swears she can see Kevin smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“Why not?” Polly asks innocently.

“He goes to Southside High,” Betty says, stabbing her eggs with a fork.

“That’s rough,” Polly says, knowing that that kind of distance is hard to deal with.

“Yeah,” Betty sighs.

“When’s the next time you’ll see him? Or was this just a one night kind of deal?” Polly asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Pretty sure I’ll be seeing him around,” Betty says, rolling her eyes. “He’s agreed to join the Blue and Gold.” Betty considers telling her that she’ll also be seeing him when she goes to the Southside to work on Reggie’s car, but decides that some secrets should be kept from family.

“So he’s a writer?” Polly asks, approvingly.

“I think so, he speaks so poetically and that’s what he told me,” She explains.

“Joaquin told me Jughead writes all the time. Something about a mystery novel,” Kevin says groggily.

“Good to know,” Betty says, pleased that Jughead may actually know how to write.

“Joaquin?” Polly asks.

“Kevin’s new boy toy,” Betty clarifies.

“Correction, my new boyfriend,” Kevin states, a smile on his face.

“Really, so soon?” Betty asks in disbelief.

Kevin nods confidently. “I saw what I wanted and I grabbed it by the ass,” Kevin states.

“Smart thinking,” Polly agrees.

Betty cocks her head to the side, and silently agrees. She beings to wonder if that’s what she should do with Jughead. She isn’t really sure where they stand. Sure, they made out and flirted and she definitely feels a connection, but they hadn’t put anything in cement. She had given him her number, but that doesn’t mean they’re together, or even going out, or that he’ll even text her. Betty, is utterly lost on what to do about Jughead Jones.

“Earth to Betty,” She hears Polly say while waving a hand in front of her face. “You there?”

“What?” Betty says, zoning back in.

“I said, what are your plans for today,” Polly says, watching her sister carefully.

“Nothing but sleep,” Betty says confidently, happy that she already finished all of her homework, and has no major plans in the foreseeable future.

“Good, you look like you could use it,” Kevin mutters, nearly falling asleep in his chair.

Betty rolls her eyes and takes her empty plate to the sink. As she turns the faucet on, she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Betty pulls it out, expecting to see an apology from her father or an update on cheer practice from Cheryl, but instead she doesn’t recognize the number.

 **Hope you have a nice day, can’t wait to see you again.**  Is all it reads. Betty stares at her phone for a half a second, wondering who it could be, until a second text pops up beneath it. **It’s your charming new journalist, by the way.** Betty smiles and adds the number to her contacts under “Jughead Jones, Journalist.”

She ponders what to say for a minute, before replying. **You too Jughead, glad you made it home safely.**

Betty only has to wait a second before he replies again. **Always do, hope I can say the same for you.** After that text is sent he sends another one. **Hey maybe you’re right, I could be a poet.**

Betty rolls her eyes and sets her phone down, but keeps the smile that is plastered on her face. It looks like her and Jughead have a chance after all.

*******************************

The next few days pass as normal for the young adults. Betty attends every possible meeting her school can throw at her, Kevin complains about the theater department, Veronica keeps Archie glued to her hip, and Archie continues to fail Algebra. The only thing that has changed for the gang, is that Betty has longer late night calls, and Kevin has far more hickies than he normally does. Besides that, things continue as if nothing has changed. The construction site was broken into on Tuesday, causing Archie to get into another eye splitting fight which left him with a large bruise and cut. Betty’s father has yet to make an appearance and her mother refuses to acknowledge him in any way possible. Kevin’s dad continues to work late nights, but won’t tell him on what. And Veronica’s mother continues to disappear in the night and not return until morning. It’s not until Thursday, when Betty gets a text from Reggie, that things start moving faster.

“You’re really going to go down?” Archie asks, his worry obvious.

“Yes, and I’ll be fine,” Betty says impatiently. She is currently working on loading her car up with all of the equipment she could possibly need to fix up an old car.

“You really don’t want me to go with you?” Archie asks, not liking this.

“Archie, you know absolutely nothing about cars,” Betty sighs, closing the car door and turning to her long-time friend.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Archie says. “It’s not the best area.”

“I’m aware, but it’ll be fine. I’m picking up Kevin on my way over and dropping him off at Joaquin’s. If anything happens I’ll just get Kevin and go,” Betty says, wanting this conversation to be over with.

“You promise?” Archie asks, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

“You’re like an annoying younger brother who’s trying to be older than he is,” Betty states. “But yes, I promise.”

Archie rolls his eyes. “Am not,” He huffs.

Betty smiles at him as she climbs into the car. “Sure you're not Archie, sure,” She says before starting the car and heading to Kevin’s.

When she gets to her friend’s house he is already waiting on the porch, his father’s car in full view in the driveway. Kevin meets her at the road and hops into the car, saying, “Come on let’s go before he asks any questions.”

Betty nods in agreement and pulls away from the house. She heads to the bridge over Sweetwater River and listens to Kevin explain how Joaquin is amazing and such a gentleman, but also a freak in the sheets, and Betty decides to tune him out when the car goes over the bridge. She looks at the water to her left , and thinks how she’ll have to go for another swim sometime soon, it’s been far to long for her liking.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Kevin suddenly asks her.

“Yes,” she says, snapping out of it. “Joaquin lives in the same area as Reggie and Jughead right?”

“Yeah, just keep heading down this road and then take a left,” Kevin directs her. Betty nods and follows his instructions.

When she pulls into the development she sees a number of people standing outside their trailers, drinks in hands and cards on tables. Every eye watches as her truck goes by and Betty feels extremely exposed−much like the time she first met Jughead. “There,” Kevin says, pointing to trailer just besides them, where she sees Joaquin waiting out front. Betty pulls up to the home and steps out of the car with Kevin, who immediately goes to Joaquin and is met with a large hug and deep kiss. Betty looks away awkwardly until they are finished.

“How’s it going?” Joaquin asks her, his arm on Kevin’s shoulders.

“As well as ever,” Betty sighs but gives him a smile. “Do you happen to know which house is Reggie’s?”

“Yeah, its three down and to your right,” Joaquin instructs, pointing down the road.

“Thanks,” Betty says, giving him a grateful smile before hopping back into her car. “Kevin I’ll be back in a few hours at least. I’ll text you when I’m almost done,” She calls over to him. Kevin gives her a nod in understanding before waving her off.

Betty follows the road as Joaquin instructed, until she sees Reggie leaning against an awfully old car in what she assumes must be his driveway. Betty gasps at the sight and pulls her truck next to it.

“Sup,” Reggie calls in greeting, waiting for her reaction to the old beauty.

“What did you do to it?” She asks in disbelief. She steps out of her car and rushes to what she is supposed to be fixing.

“Like I said, it just started acting up,” Reggie shrugs.

“Is this really what I think it is?” She asks, turning to him in disbelief.

“Sure is, a 1967 Chevy Impala, my pride and joy,” Reggie says, running his hand over the hood.

“You didn’t say I’d be working with such a legend,” Betty mutters, overwhelmed at the sight of it.

“I didn’t think it would make a difference,” Reggie shrugs again. “Can you still fix it?

Betty rolls her eyes. “Definitely,” She states, opening the hood to see what she’s working with. She sighs at the sight. Time has not been good to the old beauty, and she’s sure that this doesn’t even scrape the surface of what she’ll have to do.

“Well, what do you think?” Reggie asks nervously.

“It’ll take time,” Betty sighs, resting her arms on the sides of the car.

“How much?” He asks.

“A few weeks? It depends on how often I can get over to work on it,” She admits.

“Well that doesn’t sound bad to me,” Reggie says, practically bouncing with excitement.

Betty watches him in amusement. “Come on, help me get some stuff from my truck, I might as well bring it all out now,” She says, knowing that this will be a long, long project.

Reggie nods and heads to her truck. He opens the back and grabs a random box full of tools that are foreign to him. “What is all this?” He asks, moving the box to under his makeshift garage roof.

“Tools,” Betty says, not feeling like having to explain every detail to him.

“Right,” Reggie says, accepting her answer. All he truly cares about is getting his baby back on the road. Whatever it takes to get there, he doesn’t really need to know about. As they unload her boxes, Betty takes the time to look around the area. She remembers distinctly that Reggie had said that Jughead lives next to him, but she has yet to see any sign of him. No gray beanie, and no motorcycle anywhere.

“I think he went on a ride with some of his buddies, if you were wondering,” Reggie says, giving her a half smile as she blushes at having been caught.

“Noted,” She says, getting back to work.

“So, what’s first boss?” Reggie asks her, rubbing his hands together.

“You could whip us up some lemonade,” Betty laughs lightly.

Reggie rolls his eyes. “Oh, I get it,” Reggie says. “you don’t want a newbie like me around to help. Well fine by me, I’ll go see about that lemonade though.”

Betty gives him a smile as he shakes his head dramatically and enters his trailer in search of ingredients. Shaking her own head, she sighs at the mess in front of her.

“This is going to be a long day,” Betty sighs.

Betty stays out at the car for hours, Reggie coming by every now and then with snacks and lemonade. Betty always thanks him profusely, before turning back to the task at hand. At the end of it all she is covered in grease and oil. Her overalls are stained beyond belief and her baseball cap has become more of a sweat band than a way to block the sun. Betty is about to call it a day, when she decides to get one more look at the underside of the car. She rolls herself under the car, flashlight in one hand, to take a look around. Betty isn’t under long, when she hears a familiar voice.

“Hey there Juliet,” She hears from above her.

Betty smiles under the car, after nearly hitting her head against it in shock. She quickly reels herself out from under the car and stares up at the figure in surprise. “Howdy,” She says, sitting up and smiling at the ever present Jughead Jones.

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?” He asks her, taking in her grease stained clothes and skin, her overalls falling loose on her shoulders, and her hair falling around her sweaty face. This is definitely a from of Betty Cooper that he can learn to love.

“Oh you know, gambling, lost bets, the usual,” She says coyly, batting her eyelashes up at him.

“Well now,” He says, crouching down to her level. “you sound like an awfully risky woman.”

“What can I say, we’re born the way we are,” Betty whispers, leaning closer to him

"Well then, it’s a good thing I was born as a thrill seeker,” He whispers back, before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his own. Betty smiles into the kiss, loving how natural it feels.

When Jughead pulls away he gives her one more, quick peck on the lips, before truly pulling away. Betty opens her eyes, and then laughs at the sight of him. “What,” He questions, squinting at her.

“Nothing,” Betty says quickly. “just surprised to see you here.”

Jughead eyes her suspiciously while she stands and begins putting her tools away. He leans against the car and watches her carefully. Betty feels his eyes on him, and decides to change the subject. “How’d you know I was here?” She asks.

“I saw your truck, and then of course your pretty legs,” He admits, smiling at her.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Well what did you do all day?” She asks.

“Went on a run with some of the boys, a pretty regular Sunday afternoon,” He says. “Though if you had told me you were coming I would have stopped by sooner.”

Betty tries not to think to hard about what a run implies, and says, “I didn’t really think about it.”

“Well how long have you been here?” He asks her, looking around the trailer park.

“A few hours I guess. I was actually about to head over and pick Kevin up and head to Pop’s dinner, if you want to join,” She says, casually biting her lip.

“You sure? I know I’m not really too welcome up there,” Jughead says, looking at her longingly, because of course he wants to go, but he also doesn’t want to bring her any unnecessary drama.

“Of course I am, besides, Pop’s is neutral territory,” Betty says, shrugging off his concerns.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Pop’s is neutral,” She says, confused at him never having heard this. “no one pulls anything there. That’s just how it is.”

“For no real reason?” He asks.

“It’s just special. Pop’s keeps the place safe and doesn’t allow much drama, it’s probably the best place on the northside,” Betty explains as she closes the hood to Reggie’s car.

“Yo Betty, you packing up for the day?” She hears a call from the doorway, before seeing Reggie and heading over.

“Sure am, figured I can come back on Tuesday if all goes well,” Betty says.

“Works for me,” Reggie agrees before nodding to Jughead. “How you doing man?”

“Good, and yourself?” Jughead asks, trying to play nice.

“Better now that I know my baby is in good hands,” Reggie says, grinning happily.

“Good to know,” Jughead mutters, still surprised at how not douchey his school’s football captain is.

“Hey am I gonna see you tomorrow night?” Reggie asks, turning to Betty.

She looks at him in confusion, before realization dawns on her and she groans in annoyance. “Yeah I guess so. I had totally forgotten about the game,” She says.

“What game?” Jughead asks, feeling left out of the conversation.

“It’s Riverdale verses the Southside tomorrow, home game,” Reggie says. “Do you even go to school man?”

“Yeah, guess I just don’t have spirit for the sport,” Jughead mutters.

“Anyway,” Reggie says, turning back to Betty. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, and thanks for today.”

“No problem, a deals a deal,” Betty says, heading to her car with Jughead in tow. “Well are you coming or not?” Betty demands of him.

“I’d love to,” Jughead says, giving her a brief kiss.

“Oh and Jughead,” He hears Reggie call, causing him to turn back around. “You might want to wipe your face off, you’ve got some motor oil or something.”

Jughead squints at his classmate, before whipping his head to Betty and glaring at her. “You prick,” He says.

“It’s karma for sneaking up on me,” Betty laughs, kissing him once more. She pulls away slowly, and smiles at the increase of oil on him. “I’ll see you at Pop’s at seven,” She states.

“I’ll see you then,” He says, letting go of her hand and stepping back as she steps into her truck. He stands in Reggie’s driveway and waves her off as she heads to pick up Kevin. Once her car has disappeared from view, he leans his head back in laughter; pure unadulterated laughter. He acknowledges that his neighbors are beginning to look at him in question, but he could care less, because God dammit he has a date with Betty fucking Cooper, and that’s all he’s wanted for three weeks straight.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't entirely sure how to go about this, and I know that I have it all set down as only being 4 chapters, but I might upgrade that to five or six. It all depends on how much I can cram into each chapter with it still seeming natural. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't to cliché, I just wrote what I wanted and hoped for the best.


	3. It Comes From All Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, there are mentions of a Sabrina in this chapter, and those of who have never read the comics may be a bit confused by that. To keep things short though, Sabrina the Teenaged Witch appears in a lot of Archie comics, so this was just my little nod to her character.

Jughead and Joaquin arrive outside Pop’s Dinner at exactly seven o’clock. They would have preferred to get there sooner, but they had to deal with getting Jughead’s father in bed before they left. A drunken FP Jones is not as common a sight as it used to be, but still happens enough that Jughead knows when it’s time to just put his dad on the couch and call it a night. Joaquin, being Jughead’s lifelong friend, was more than willing to lend a hand, even if it meant having FP grill him on who his latest boyfriend is.

Now, the boys stand outside the dinner next to their bikes and look around the sparsely filled lot. They don’t see either Kevin’s car or Betty’s truck, but don’t think much of it.

“You ever been here?” Jughead asks his friend, staring up at the dimly lit building.

“Yeah, when I dated this guy once we went here for a milkshake,” Joaquin shrugs. “It was pretty good.”

“Betty said this place was like neutral territory,” Jughead mentions.

“Yeah it is, no one tried to mess with me while I was here. Outside the building is fair game though,” Joaquin reminds.

“Let’s get inside then,” Jughead jokes, seeing as no one is around anyway.

As the two push open the doors and hear a bell ring over head, they sense all eyes on them. Jughead and Joaquin look around the small dinner. In one corner, a group of guys with letterman jackets sits and glares at them. A few tables away from them sits a few boy scouts and a very non-stop talking teenager. At the bar sits a few adults drinking coffee or eating burgers. Besides that, the dinner is nearly empty. Jughead looks at Joaquin in confusion.

“They did say seven, right?” He asks.

Joaquin pulls out his phone and looks through his and Kevin’s text messages. “Yeah he says it right here, I’ll meet you at seven with Betty and Archie, Veronica might stop by later.”

“Well it’s only seven now. I guess we just get a table and wait for them,” Jughead shrugs, looking for a good seat.

“You looking for someone?” They hear a rough voice say from besides them. Jughead and Joaquin turn around in surprise, to see Pop himself, standing behind the bar and eyeing them suspiciously.

“We’re supposed to be meeting some friends,” Jughead says, not wanting to start anything with the owner.

“Well maybe I can help you out, what are their names?” Pop asks, stuffing a rag into his back pocket.

Jughead and Joaquin share a look, before Jughead turns back to Pop. “Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller, and Archie Andrews,” Jughead tells him, not knowing how this could be useful.

Suddenly Pop’s face breaks out into a large grin and he chuckles deeply. “I thought I heard those kids mentioning something,” Pop says vaguely. “Cooper and them usually take the booth over there,” He says, pointing to a booth next to the window and away from any other occupants.

“Thanks,” Jughead says, not sure how to respond to the strange man. Quickly he turns and a takes a seat at the booth so that he is facing the door, as well as the group of boys who continue to glare daggers a them. Joaquin slides into the seat across from him leans back in comfort.

“I think I’m going to get a milkshake,” Joaquin mutters, looking over the menu.

“What do you think is taking them so long,” Jughead asks, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Dude relax, it’s only 7:05,” Joaquin sighs, placing the menu down and staring at his anxious friend.

“I know, it just doesn’t feel right,” Jughead says, looking out the window like they’ll suddenly appear.

“Well have you texted her?” Joaquin asks. Jughead looks at him blankly. “You idiot,” Joaquin says.

Jughead nods in agreement as he pulls out his phone.

**J: At Pop’s, where are you guys at?**

Jughead sets his phone on the table and waits. And waits. And waits.

“She still hasn’t responded,” Jughead says, getting flustered.

“It’s been five minutes you drama queen. Maybe she’s driving,” Joaquin says calmingly, even though he is starting to get worried himself as Kevin hasn’t responded to his texts either. In fact, Kevin hasn’t responded for at least half an hour.

“Okay you’re right, let’s give it a few more minutes before I freak out,” Jughead sighs in defeat, knowing that there is little he can do anyway. He hasn’t the faintest idea what could be taking Betty so long. He had thought that she was just heading home for a shower and change of clothes before picking Kevin up and heading over. Whatever could be taking her so long, he has no idea.

So, impatiently the young men wait in the booth in the in the dimly lit dinner. They wait as the minutes tick by and they continue to meet the glares of the football players across the room, and the curious glances of the older boy scout. Joaquin bites at his lip and looks at the clock on the wall, 7:15. Just five more minutes, and then Joaquin is seriously thinking about joining Jughead on whatever weird manhunt he has in mind.

Suddenly, the bell at the door rings loudly, signaling a customer. Joaquin turns in his seat to see Archie, Kevin, and Betty, but he almost wished he hadn’t. Archie leans heavily on Betty as he limps into the dinner, his face speaking volumes as his right eye is nearly swollen shut and he has dried blood on his forehead. Kevin doesn’t look much better, he holds hid side and the entire left side of his face has jagged cuts on it, as well as a small trail of blood leaking from his cheek bone. Betty looks to be the best of all of them. As she helps Archie maneuver to their usual booth, she looks up in relief as she sees Jughead and Joaquin are already there.

“What the fuck happened?” Joaquin demands, rising in the booth even as Kevin slides next to him and uses him to rest on. Betty slowly makes her way there with Archie and she carefully drops him onto the seat next to Kevin.

“Pop I’m gonna need two milkshakes,” Betty calls to the man behind the counter, who nods in understanding and gets to it.

“Is no one going to answer me?” Joaquin demands, while gently grabbing his boyfriends face to examine the damages.

“I’m fine babe,” Kevin says, swatting his hands away.

“Betty wat happened?” Jughead demands as she ungracefully slumps into the seat next to him and places her hands on the table, her left hand holding her right wrist carefully. It is then that Jughead notices the bruises on her knuckles. “Did you guys get into a fight?” he asks in disbelief.

“And the win goes to Jughead,” Archie says, raising his arm into the air and then letting it drop back down to his side.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Betty asks, leaning forward to examine her friend.

“Sure do, I am saying that you, Betty Cooper, are a badass and scared off like three guys. Big guys. Scary guys that hit Kevin and I a lot,” Archie says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back tiredly.

“You’re not allowed to sleep,” Betty says, snapping at him.

“A bunch of guys beat you up?” Joaquin says, examining his boyfriend even closer.

“Yeah, but I’m fine,” Kevin assures him, giving the smallest of smiles.

“No you’re not,” Archie says, probably to loudly for the small dinner. “You should have let me handle it.”

“You were getting your ginger ass beat by three fucking guys,” Kevin says angrily. “I wasn’t just going to watch.”

Archie cracks open his eyes and looks at his friend, before sighing in defeat. “I know man, and thank you, I don’t know what would have happened if you and Betty hadn’t shown up,” Archie admits bitterly.

Suddenly, Pop is standing in front of their booth and handing them each a milkshake. “Thanks Pop,” Betty says gratefully.

“On the house,” He says quietly, before turning around and heading to the back kitchen.

Jughead doesn’t even have time to process why that man would give them free milkshakes, before Betty is thrusting one into his hand and saying, “Yes we got into a fight.”

“Are you okay?” Jughead asks her, looking at her closely and noticing how she places the cold milkshake glass on her right wrist. He turns and sees Archie and Kevin doing the same to their wounds.

“I’m fine, it’s Archie who needs to see a doctor,” Betty says pointedly looking at her friend.

“The last time I went I was accused of being in an underground fighting ring because they just had to call the cops. It’s not worth it Betty, they’re not on our side,” Archie says, still icing his eye.

“Well that’s bullshit,” Betty says, crossing her arms angrily, before wincing at her wrist and placing it back on the table.

“Welcome to America,” Kevin mutters, moving his milkshake to the table and taking a sip.

“Can someone please give me the full story?” Joaquin snaps, causing all eyes to turn to him. Archie leans back in the booth and looks at Betty, Kevin does the same.

 She sighs, and says, “Kevin and I went to the construction site to pick Archie up. He had been working late because when the lights are on it’s less likely they’ll come by.”

“Who’s they?” Jughead asks, needing the full picture.

“We don’t know,” Archie says.

“All we do know is that they’re trying to halt all construction by any means possible. They started showing up a couple of weeks ago and breaking the machines. Then they started going after the crew, since they had started staying late to fend them off. It all escalated from there,” Kevin explains.

“And your father can’t do anything?” Joaquin asks, confused as to why this would be happening on the northside.

“That’s rich,” Archie laughs bitterly. “The cops think it’s the serpents trying to get at my dad for some past deals and whatever other cliché crap they can think of.”

“The serpents don’t have any dirty deals with your dad. All he’s done is clean business for the southside. The serpents practically adore him,” Jughead says.

“We know,” Betty says regretfully. “but the cops aren’t buying it. They won’t even stake out the place. They’re pretty sure that its all on Mr. Andrews, so they’re letting him drown.”

“Damn, the cops are corrupt even on this side of the river,” Joaquin says, shaking his head. Kevin turns his head and gives his boyfriend a withering look. “No offense,” He says, giving him a shaky grin.

“I mean he’s not wrong Kev,” Archie says, leaning forward and setting his milkshake down on the table.

“They’re not corrupt,” Kevin states. “some of them are just a little miss guided, including my dad.”

“Well you’ve got that right,” Archie agrees, taking a small sip of his beverage.

“Alright so I get that some stuffs been going down at the construction site, but how did you two get dragged in?” Jughead presses.

“Like I said, Kev and I went to pick Archie up. When we got to the site we went in the trailer, but he wasn’t there,” Betty explains, placing a calming hand on Jughead’s arm.

“When he wasn’t there I went out to look for him, and saw him trying to take on three guys at once, and not doing very well at it,” Kevin says, fidgeting in his seat until Joaquin puts his arm around his shoulders.

“He jumped into it like a champ too,” Archie says, feeling like a good wing man.

“I tripped,” Kevin says lamely. Jughead and Joaquin raise their eyebrows, and Jughead internally grimaces.

“Yeah but you tripped on him so it worked well enough,” Archie says, feeling in debt to his friend.

“That’s around the time I went out and did what I could until they ran off,” Betty says, feeling she’s wrapped it up neatly.

“You’re forgetting the part where you walked out with a fucking shovel and tore them a new one,” Archie says like it was the most epic thing he’s seen in his life.

“It wasn’t like that,” Betty says, looking down.

“You hit them with a shovel?” Jughead asks in surprise.

“Well she hit one guy over the head, and then hit another guy in the side until the shovel was knocked from her hands and she resorted to punching,” Kevin explains further.

“Sweet,” Joaquin mutters, liking Betty more and more by the minute.

“Well I wasn’t just going to let them beat you two up like that,” Betty says.

“Of course, and believe me I appreciate it. My money maker was getting damaged,” Kevin says, stroking his face.

“Looks fine to me,” Joaquin says, placing a gentle kiss on his cheekbone.

“So,” Jughead says, still trying to process this. “you were in the actual fight, even after you let go of the shovel.”

“Yes,” Betty says, nodding.

“Then why are you not as beat up as them?” Jughead asks. Archie laughs loudly and throws his head back, causing him to grab it in pain in the process. Kevin rolls his eyes next to him. “What?” Jughead asks, confused, he looks at Betty but she looks just as confused as he does.

“Cooper actually knows how to duck,” Archie says, grimacing in pain once more.

“Oh that is so not the reason,” Betty interjects. “Archie had just been there longer than Kevin and me, and they ran away not long after I got there.”

“They don’t seem like the kind for an even fight,” Joaquin notes.

“No, but who cares when what they’re doing is working. My dads lost over half his crew and things just keep getting worse,” Archie says, still holding his head in pain.

“I think we can help with that, if you’ll let us,” Jughead says, watching everyone’s reaction.

Most look at him in confusion and disbelief, save for Joaquin who smirks and says, “Hell yeah.”

“Look, I appreciate that man, but that’s a lot to ask and I don’t know if my dad would be cool with working with serpents like that, no offense,” Archie says carefully.

“Don’t worry about it man. We’ll keep it discreet, besides it’s like I said. The serpents practically adore your dad," Jughead says with a little smirk of his own.

“Are you sure Juggie? That’s not really your fight,” Betty says, staring up at him in question.

“Sure it is, you guys are friends now, and the Andrews are practically family,” Jughead says, giving her a smile.

Before Betty can interject that this still isn’t his fight, it’s dangerous, and he’s being stupid−the bell rings at the door. The group looks over in question to see a distressed Veronica Lodge enter the dinner. She spots them instantly and her heads to them with her head bowed. She slides into the seat next to Betty and now they can tell how heavy her breathing is, and that her clothing is disheveled and her makeup is smudged.

“I got your messages, are you guys okay?” Veronica asks, looking at Archie, Betty, and Kevin.

“We’re fine, what about you?” Archie asks, taking in her appearance.

“Fine I guess, mom still isn’t home,” Veronica sighs.

“I don’t think my dad is either,” Archie says.

“Do you think they’re together?” Veronica asks him.

“Could be, they have been getting pretty close lately,” Archie admits.

“It’s weird,” Veronica states, glaring out the window. “I mean why not tell us? Why sneak out in the dead of night and pretend like you haven’t been?”

“I don’t know babe, but when I see dad tonight and tell him about what happened at the site, I’m gonna ask him,” Archie assures her.

“I’ll do it with you,” Veronica says, grabbing his hand on the table and smiling at him.

Jughead looks to Betty during this transaction, and she shakes her head the slightest. “Later,” She whispers. Jughead nods in agreement, not knowing how the night had come to this. Here he had been, thinking that things would be easier on the northside, and he is steadily being proven wrong.

“So Betty,” Veronica says, turning to her friend. “I hear you saved their beautiful asses.”

“Hardly,” Betty says, rolling her eyes. “Kev, you really need to stop telling people that.”

“I do what the world dictates and I cannot ignore the truth,” Kevin states aloofly.

“Do you have a concussion or something?” Betty asks him.

“Doubtful,” Kevin says before looking down at her wrist. “How is that though?”

“Fine I think,” Betty says, laying it out on the table to examine it.

Jughead eyes her for confirmation, before he gently picks up her wrist and feels it for damage and where it hurts the most. “Did you hit with your thumb in?” He asks her.

“I’m not dumb, I’ve hit people before,” Betty says defensively.

“I didn’t say you were,” Jughead says calmingly. “and believe me I know you can hit. Sometimes though, we all can forget even the basics.”

“True,” Betty agrees. “but no, I hit just fine. I think it was just the repetitive motion and force.”

“Sounds about right,” Joaquin says, pulling Kevin closer to him as he sees him looking in a daze. “Hell, I fucked mine up so bad that the doc made me wear a brace last time.”

“Luckily, I don’t think you’re there yet,” Jughead assures her. “you’ll want to stay off it though.”

“Right,” Betty says, giving him only a half-smile because she knows that won’t be happening. She has cheer and swim practice all next week, as well as a game at the southside tomorrow that all River Vixens must attend.

“Don’t you have that game tomorrow?” Kevin asks, knowing exactly what Betty is thinking.

“Oh yeah, we do,” Veronica says in realization.

“That’s gonna hurt,” Archie says, already accepting his fate.

“Arch you can’t play,” Betty says, concerned for his well-being.

“You’re going to,” He counters.

“That’s different, I’m not pushing large men around a field and tackling them,” Betty combats.

“No, you’ll just be doing flips and jumps and lifting people into the air,” He says. “How silly of me to think you might hurt yourself doing something so simple.”

“How bout neither of you participate tomorrow?” Veronica suggest hopefully.

Archie and Betty look at Veronica mildly, before glancing at once another and coming to a mutual understanding. “I won’t tell your coach if you don’t tell mine,” Betty offers.

“Deal,” Archie agrees, putting out his hand and shaking her good one.

“Betty are you sure?” Jughead asks her, not knowing why she would put her already damaged wrist through more stress.

“Of course I am, it’s really not that bad. It hurt worse when I hit Blossom,” Betty smiles at him.

“That was the funniest thing I had ever witnessed,” Kevin laughs even though his eyes are closed.

“You hit Jason? I thought you said you two were like family,” Jughead says.

“We are,” Betty assures him. “Jason was temporarily being a jerk though.”

“Yeah he was,” Veronica mutters.

“Which naturally meant that Kevin and Betty had to barge into the men’s dressing room and punch him in the face,” Archie says sarcastically.

“It was an in the moment decision,” Betty says shyly.

“It was pretty fun,” Kevin laughs quietly.

“No, the best part was when Dale tried to get you in trouble for it, and Jason straight up said it never happened,” Veronica says.

“Jason’s a good guy,” Betty says, smiling at the memory of them apologizing to one another and having become like family ever since.

“Should I even ask what you punched him over?” Jughead questions.

“That information is currently classified,” Betty says, biting her lip and hoping that doesn’t seem rude.

“Fair enough,” Jughead nods, knowing full well how everyone has secrets that only certain people can know.

“So, are you guys always like this?” Joaquin asks. “Getting into fights, stalking your parents, having shady goings on.”

They all look at one another. They hadn’t thought of it that way. While they know what they’re currently going through isn’t exactly normal, they hadn’t thought of it as too unusual or long lasting. Archie tries to remember how long the construction site had been getting broken into; he thinks it must be about four months now. Veronica tries to pick just one thing wrong in her life to focus on; her father is in jail and her mother has been acting beyond shady for at least five months now. Kevin decides his life has been weird ever since he became best friends with Betty in the third grade. Betty believes that her life has been on a downward slope since she began high school−what with her parents increasingly evident failing marriage, her mother’s craziness, her sister’s relationship and then pregnancy with Jason, her need to expose Chuck and his friends for sexually harassing the girls in her school, her best friend’s father’s business getting attacked, and her mind telling her dark thoughts when the pressure sets in. The list goes on and on.

“I don’t know what you mean man. I think we’re all good,” Archie says, smiling knowingly at his friends.

“Definitely,” Betty agrees.

“For sure,” Veronica says.

“I’m pretty fucking normal. I just like to observe their craziness,” Kevin states lazily, ready to fall asleep then and there.

“Thanks Kev,” Archie states, lightly glaring at his friend, who without opening his eyes, gives him the finger, causing them all to laugh.

The table lapses into a comfortable silence, where none of them feel the need to fill the space. Betty smiles at Jughead and leans her head on his shoulder. In turn, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and hugs her tight, deciding that he likes this small dinner−its retroness seems fitting to him. Archie and Veronica stare at one another and hold hands on top of the table, Archie comfortingly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Joaquin takes the time to dangle his hair over Kevin’s sleepy face until Kevin scrunches his nose as it tickles his skin. Betty smiles as she sees the couple interact, and how such a small gesture can make them both so happy. She wonders if her and Jughead could be like that. After all, they’ve known each other the same amount of time and surely, they feel the same, so what’s happened? Why aren’t her and Jughead as official as they are? A small part of Betty tells her that it’s because Jughead doesn’t really want her like that. That he’s only there for the short-run, but the rational side of her reminds her that she isn’t Kevin and Jughead isn’t Joaquin. Their relationship won’t be like theirs and Betty wouldn’t want it to be, and she has a feeling that Jughead would say the same thing.

Suddenly, Betty feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. Shuffling around she smiles apologetically before pulling it out and looking at the screen.

**Dad: Where are you?**

Betty stares at the screen for a solid minute. She hasn’t spoken to her father since that day at Jason’s. She hadn’t tried to text him and he hadn’t texted her. He also has yet to return home. Betty unlocks her phone and opens her messages. She bites her lip for a moment before typing her response.

**Betty: With Kevin, what’s up?**

Betty keeps her phone in her hand, but puts it under the table. She isn’t really expecting a quick response, so she’s surprised when it vibrates so soon.

**Dad: I wanted to talk about the other day. Do you want to do lunch tomorrow?**

Betty sighs and wonders if her dad is even sober right now. Today is Sunday, tomorrow is Monday and she’ll be in school.

**Betty: I have school tomorrow and a game after, but we could do an early dinner before I leave.**

**Dad: Okay, I’ll meet you at Pop’s**

Betty purses her lips and clicks her phone off. She slides it into her back pocket and looks up to see Jughead giving her a questioningly look. She smiles at him and leans her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes and ignoring the world. She acknowledges Jughead’s presence and the warmth of his arm around her, and how he leans his chin on the top of her head, but everything else she blocks from her thoughts. She doesn’t want to think of everything that’s going on in her life right now, not even the very people sitting next to her. Not the room she sits in. Not the voices coming closer.

Betty snaps her eyes open and shifts so that she is sitting upright. Down the aisle she sees a group of bulldogs walking in their direction. She feels Jughead tense beside her and she immediately places a firm hand on his thigh. The one leading the pack is none other than Dale, the same person who had tried to push Kevin into the pool at Jason’s party.

“Betty,” Dale says, nodding at her as he and the two other bulldogs reach her booth.

“Dale,” She says tersely. Out of the corner of her eye she sees all of her friend’s sit up straighter, and Jughead and Joaquin giving each other withering looks. “Do you need something?”

“Nah Betty, we were just wondering what happened to our boy Archie here,” Dale responds, eyeing the red head.

“Not much, just an accident at work,” Archie says, looking at them apprehensively.

“You good to play tomorrow?” Another one of the bulldogs ask, looking over the entire table.

“Yeah guys I’m good,” Archie says, growing tired of his teammates.

“Alright, we just wanted to make sure,” Dale responds, his eyes on Jughead who shamelessly glares back.

“Didn’t know you cared,” Archie says, smiling gruffly.

“Well you know, we figured we should let Chuck and Blossom know if our starting quarterback is down for the count,” Dale says, crossing his arms and examining Archie to the fullest.

“Well I’m fine so you can let Jason know that himself, and as for Chuck, he’s not in a position of leadership and he doesn’t determine what I can and can’t do,” Archie states firmly.

“We both know that’s not true,” Dale says.

“Well if I recall, Archie here is quarterback and Jason is team captain, so Chuck is actually irrelevant,” Veronica states, giving them a large and thin smile.

“Yeah but Chuck’s got the team at his back,” The boy to Dale’s left responds.

“He’s only got half the team in his hooks,” Kevin states mildly. “Jason has the other.”

“Who asked you Keller,” Dale snaps.

“Watch it,” Joaquin responds, glaring at them.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Dale asks, taken aback by the young serpent.

“A friend,” Betty states before things gets out of hand.

Dale turns his head to look at Betty. “Cooper, how’s the conscious?” He asks.

“Mine’s feeling pretty okay at the moment, how about yours?” Betty counters, giving him a sweet smile.

“As grand as ever. Who’s your friend?” Dale asks, staring at Jughead.

“Jughead,” He answers for her. Betty tightens her grip on his thigh, a confrontation is the last thing they all need right now.

“Right, you the guy who fucked with my boy?” He asks, his voice the slightest bit lower.

“Depends who you mean,” Jughead says, leaning back in the booth and playing it cool.

“Cooper’s ex-lover,” Dale spits.

“Watch it Dale,” Archie warns, glaring at him.

“Relax Andrews, I’m not here to start anything, just want to see how the game is set and who all the players are,” He says, backing off some.

“There is no game Dale, not this time,” Betty says, ready to leave.

“Why Cooper? You tired of playing dirty?” Dale questions, smirking at her.

Betty feels Jughead shift under her hand and she pushes him back down. “That depends if you’re done here,” Betty responds.

“Chuck’s got more on you than you’ve got on me, that’s for sure, so you don’t scare me Cooper−or your friends,” He states.

“Whatever Chuck told you is a lie, and I don’t intend on scaring you. I would prefer if you walked away though,” Betty says, narrowing her eyebrows.

“Sure you don’t, not in public anyway,” Dale mutters, glaring at her.

“You wanna back off?” Veronica says, slapping her hand on the table and causing them to jump.

“Whatever Misses Vuitton, don’t you have a fashion show to be at?” He says.

“Don’t you have a secret lover to meet?” Betty says calmly, her face serene and her posture relaxed.

Dale stares at her for a long moment, neither of them saying a word. He appears shocked that she would go so far so soon. No hits have been made and no threats had been spoken, but here she is, showing her hand so early on. Around the table Dale swears he sees Joaquin and Kevin smirking amongst themselves while Veronica and Archie pointedly look anywhere but at the students.

“You’re lucky we’re at Pop’s, Cooper,” Dale says, slowly backing away.

“Threaten her again,” Jughead says, rising in his seat. “I dare you.”

“Tell your guard dog to relax, we’re leaving,” Dale mutters, turning his back to them and heading from the dinner with his two friends at his side. The young group watches the football players leave the door and watch through the window as they head to their car and take off.

“Okay but that guy was gay right?” Joaquin asks, leaning forward in interest.

“Oh totally,” Kevin states, closing his eyes and relaxing once more.

Betty smiles at their ease and tries to calm down as well. “That’s the rumor,” Betty says, smiling knowingly.

“Which you know how exactly?” Archie asks her.

“I know a guy who knows a guy,” Betty says vaguely before turning to Jughead and noticing how tense he still is. “Hey, they’re gone you can relax.”

“Who were those assholes?” Jughead asks, not letting this go anytime soon.

“Just some guys from school who I can easily deal with,” Betty assures him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly.

“Trust me, they’re nothing to anyone,” Veronica says, still looking pissed off.

“Anyone but Chuck,” Archie mutters. Jughead squints at the mention of his name.

“Which is exactly why we need the book, so we can bring them all down. With Chuck and his friends out of the way, the others will follow,” Betty presses.

“Agreed,” Veronica says.

“I’m telling you Betts, I’ve only heard whispers about it, but I’ve never seen it and I’m practically with those guys 24/7,” Archie says.

“I’m not asking you to find it Arch, leave that to me and Veronica,” Betty says, smiling at him her.

“All dark,” Veronica says.

“No stars,” Betty finishes, clasping Veronica’s hand.

“What does that mean?” Jughead asks.

“It’s a lesbian thing they do,” Kevin says sleepily.

Jughead looks at Archie in confusion. “He’s not exactly wrong,” Archie admits.

“Let’s make a plan tomorrow before the game,” Veronica tells Betty.

“I can’t I have dinner with dad,” Betty sighs.

“Woah he’s actually back in the game?” Kevin says, opening his eyes to stare at his best friend in question.

“I guess,” Betty shrugs.

“Is that a good thing?” Kevin asks.

“Yeah, of course it is,” Betty says, blinking at him in question. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just know he didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms.”

Betty cringes at the memory. Her father had come home from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and informed his family that they did have a room for Polly and that it would all be very affordable. Polly had gone off on him, screaming that she wanted to keep her baby and wasn’t going anywhere. Her father had been furious and looked to his wife for support, but she had sided with Polly and said that her daughter shouldn’t have to go through what she did. At hearing this he had went into a rage, yelling that they were all Blossom whores and worthless and could rot without him. He had declared that he didn’t want any part of a family where the Blossom’s were involved. He had broken glasses and pushed her mother and wouldn’t stop until Betty stepped in and demanded he leave or else she would call the cops. Betty wasn’t sure if she could have done it, but the threat was enough to cause Hal Cooper to storm from the house, braking the glass door in the process.

“True,” Betty finally says. “but he’s family and he’s ready to talk so so am I.”

“Is Polly invited?” Kevin asks. Betty raises her eyebrows at him. “Right, stupid question.”

Betty gives him a half smile and looks around the emptying dinner. It stays open all night, but hardly anyone stays that late. By this point the only people left are their booth, a guy sipping on a coffee at the counter, and the boy scouts. As Betty looks over at them she gives a thin smile as she sees Dilton craning his neck to look at them. When he notices she sees him he quickly turns around.

“Why is Dilton Doily staring at us?” Veronica mutters, shifting her gaze around the table.

“He’s probably just curious,” Betty says, defending her team mate.

“Come on Betts, he’s a bit odd,” Archie says.

“I hear he shoots guns in the woods with his scouts,” Kevin says, always ready to gossip.

“That sounds responsible,” Jughead says, looking over to Dilton’s table.

“He thinks he’s some sort of alpha leader,” Kevin says, rolling his eyes.

“Him?” Joaquin asks, remembering how well Dilton had performed at the swim meet.

“At least he’s got confidence,” Betty sighs, not having much else to defend him with.

Jughead smiles at her and decides that he likes how she defends those she is loyal to. He takes the time to examine her. How her hair falls in strands from her ponytail. How she has dark circles under her eyes. How there is still a faint bruise on her neck where he had marked her in their moment of passion. How she isn’t wearing anything high enough to hide it. He watches as she yawns loudly and leans her head against him. Jughead checks the time on his phone and sees that it’s only just past eight, but then again, he guesses she’s been pretty busy lately and must be beyond tired.

Betty looks up and eyes at him questioningly. “You’re staring,” She says quietly.

“Do you mind?” He asks just as quietly.

Betty smiles at him and he notices how her cheeks have a light dusting of blush. “Not really,” She decides.

“Good,” He says, bending down to kiss her lightly. Betty responds happily before resting her head against him once more, and grabbing his hand underneath the table. He smiles and intertwines their fingers.

“Well guys, should we order some grub or call it a night?” Archie asks them, noticing how tired everyone appears.

“I could go for some food, God knows mom didn’t make anything,” Veronica sighs.

“Get me a soda and I’ll be good for a few more hours,” Kevin says, his eyes still closed and looking half asleep.

“Caffeine does some weird stuff to you,” Veronica reminds him.

“Whatever, I’ve got an algebra test tomorrow so I need to study tonight anyway,” Kevin shrugs.

“Do we really?” Archie asks, his fear apparent.

“You’re so fucked,” Kevin states.

“Dad’s gonna kill me if I fail another test,” Archie groans.

“You know I could help you study,” Veronica says, running her nails over his hand.

“I know, I just feel so stupid in that class,” Archie sighs.

“Don’t I know how that feels,” Jughead laughs. “math is the worst.”

“Right! It’s like numbers were bad enough but now they go and throw letters in there too,” Archie says practically bouncing in his seat.

“And don’t forget the imaginary numbers,” Jughead groans.

“Shit man, I know I was taught about those, but I can’t remember them for my life,” Archie admits.

“You’re both helpless,” Betty laughs with Veronica.

“It’s just math I swear,” Jughead assures them.

“Yeah, math and Spanish and science,” Archie agrees like he and Jughead are still on the same page, causing them to laugh.

“School is hard man, you’d think with all this other shit going on it would seem easy,” Jughead sighs, resting into the booth and hugging Betty closer.

“Agreed,” Archie says. “a round of burgers on me, for our mutual distaste of school.”

“May this action forever unite the north and south of Riverdale,” Jughead says dramatically while putting his fist above the table for Archie to bump just as dramatically.

“Get a room,” Kevin says. Joaquin looks at him in surprise as he still has his eyes closed and had appeared to be asleep.

“Actually, I’m gonna get us our orders in,” Archie laughs, slowly getting up from the table and trying to walk to the counter. As soon as he stands on his two feet though, he has to grab the table for support.

“Why don’t you let me help you my dear,” Veronica says, quickly standing and putting his arm over her shoulders.

“Thanks Ronnie,” Archie says, not liking having to use her for support, but loving that she’s willing to give it.

“So we need six burger, a large soda, and what else?” Veronica asks, looking back at the table.

“Water please,” Betty says.

“I could go for a coffee,” Jughead says.

“Gotcha,” Veronica says, giving them a wink before leading Archie to the counter where they ring the bell for Pop to come out.

“How long have they been together?” Joaquin suddenly asks, smiling warmly at Veronica and Archie.

“About a year I guess,” Betty says, thinking back to when Veronica first arrived in Riverdale and how long it took them to go out. “Is that about right Kev?”

Kevin doesn’t respond. Betty raises an eyebrow and looks to Joaquin who shrugs before gently elbowing Kevin in the side. Kevin jolts upright and looks around the dinner in surprise. He slowly calms down and squints at his boyfriend in annoyance. “You bastard,” He says.

“You said you were gonna stay up,” Joaquin shrugs.

“Not until I get that caffeine,” Kevin declares, glaring tiredly at everything.

“It’s coming,” Betty laughs lightly. “Speaking of which,” She says as Veronica and Archie limp back over and Archie is gently sat down again and Veronica slides next to Betty.

“Pop is on it,” Archie says, resting his head against the back of the booth.

“Should be up in about twenty minutes,” Veronica clarifies further.

“Sweet, I’m starved,” Betty says.

“Me too, and I am dying to try these famous burgers I’ve heard so much about,” Jughead says.

“Trust me man, they’re the best,” Archie states proudly.

“Yeah? I don’t know we’ve got a pretty good burger joint on our side too,” Joaquin says skeptically.

“No no, nothing beats Pop’s,” Kevin assures him.

“I’ve been to restaurants all over the country, and believe me, this is the best for burgers and milkshakes,” Veronica says knowingly.

“Hey I’m always down for a good burger so I hope you’re right,” Jughead grins.

Betty smiles up at him and all of her friends around the booth. She laughs as Archie describes the time he tried to stuff a burger in his back pocket but ketchup splattered everywhere and it ended in disaster. When Joaquin spills that Jughead used to enter eating contest Betty can’t help but laugh even as Jughead threatens to kill his best friend for telling such stories, and counters it by telling them the time Joaquin got pantsed by their friend Sabrina and he happened to be wearing minion’s underwear. By the time their food arrived they were all deep into their carefree conversations and happy to do so. As they munch on their burgers and Kevin energizes himself with his caffeinated beverage, Betty looks around the empty dinner and wonders if this is how it should always be.

Sure her, Kevin, Archie, and Veronica do normal social events; they hang out and talk and go to parties and try to relax, but lately everything’s been so tense it feels like she’s been in a constant state of stress. Even at the party with Jughead she was always wondering if someone was watching or if her friends were in trouble, but right now she doesn’t feel any of that. She can forget about her family, her issues, what people are thinking, and focus solely on their lighthearted conversation. She decides that she likes not only being with Jughead, but how he interacts with her friends and that it all seems so easy. How it seems like they all have it easy. No one argues or gets the wrong idea about what someone else is saying or feels the need to point out the obvious issues with tonight. Like how people at school will react tomorrow when Dale and Chuck spread the rumor of Archie, Kevin, and Betty getting into a fight, or how Betty seems awfully close to a southside serpent. She knows that they are all aware of how tomorrow might very well be hell, but tonight can be heaven. Tonight, can be sweet kisses and strawberry milkshakes and comedic conversations. Tonight, can be exactly what they need it to be.

It’s only much later, when all of the food is eaten and the stories told, that the group of teenagers rise from their booth and makes way for the door. Veronica helps Archie out and they wave goodbye to Pop before leaving.  Joaquin insist on helping Kevin out, even though he swears that he feels fine now. Betty and Jughead lag behind the rest of them, taking their time to head out the door.

“You have a nice night kids,” Pop says, nodding to Betty and Jughead before they leave.

“Thanks Pop, you too,” Betty smiles at him.

“And hey, don’t let those kids get to you. Pop’s has you covered in this establishment,” He tells Jughead.

“Thank you, sir,” Jughead says, nodding to him before opening the door for Betty and following her outside into the cool air.

“Betty do you want a ride?” Kevin calls over to her from where he stands by his car with the others.

“No thanks, I think I’m going to walk,” Betty says, waving him off. Kevin nods in understanding and kisses Joaquin goodbye before hopping into his car and heading out to deliver Archie and Veronica to their respected homes.

“You want me to give you a ride?” Jughead asks, feeling the night air, and wondering how much colder he would be without his leather jacket and piles of flannels on.

Betty looks over to where Joaquin stands next to their bikes. She bites her lip and shakes her head. “Thanks, but maybe another time, right now I think a walk is called for,” Betty says, smiling apologetically.

“Well then can I go with you?” Jughead asks, smirking at her bashful figure.

“What about your bike?” She asks.

“I’ll come back for it. This doesn’t exactly look like a bad area,” Jughead says.

“Okay then,” Betty smiles at him. “I’m not too far down.”

Jughead smiles at her and motions for her to lead the way. “Hey I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jughead calls to Joaquin as he follows Betty. Joaquin gives him a thumbs up before putting his helmet on, revving the engine, and heading towards the southside.

“So, you don’t live far from here?” Jughead asks her as he follows her down the sidewalk.

“Just a couple of blocks,” Betty says, smiling at him. “Why, getting nervous?”

“Of what?” Jughead laughs cockily.

“I don’t know, it is a foreign area at night,” Betty says shaking her head and looking around the brightly lit sidewalk that is paved with streetlamps and has white picket fences to their right and clean streets to their left.

“Yup you’ve got me there, I’m terrified,” Jughead says, slowing his pace and feigning fright.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Betty says, taking his hand in hers and pulling him closer.

“Oh why thank you, such a white knight,” Jughead says, putting his arm over her shoulders.

“Chivalry is not dead,” Betty assures him.

“Pretty sure it is,” Jughead remarks.

“Not while I’m around Jones, not while I’m around,” She says confidently, looking up and smiling at him as they come under the next streetlamp. Jughead looks down at her and smiles warmly, knowing that she is essentially right.

“The world could use more people like you, Cooper,” Jughead decides.

“You hardly know me,” Betty twitches, looking down and beginning to walk away.

“Hey,” Jughead says, moving in front of her and staring at her until she looks up. “I’d like to.”

Betty looks at him longingly and bats her lashes as she deciphers his words. “I’d like that,” She says. “I’d also like to get to know you.”

“So it’s a deal,” Jughead smirks lightly.

“Deal,” Betty confirms. She smiles sweetly as Jughead leans down and captures her lips for his own. She smiles into his kiss and doesn’t pull away until he does.

Jughead grins at her and her silly smile and sweet eyes and unforgiving glances. “Come on, let’s get you home,” Jughead says, putting his arm around her once more and continuing down the sidewalk.

“What about you,” Betty ponders. “shouldn’t you get home?”

“Probably,” Jughead shrugs. “I’m not too worried though. Dad’s already passed out for the night and no one else will be there.”

“So is it just you and your dad?” Betty asks carefully.

“Well us and hotdog,” Jughead chuckles.

“Hotdog?” Betty laughs.

“My dog,” Jughead explains. “he’s a good boy.”

“Sounds like it,” Betty grins, picturing Juggie playing fetch with a bouncing puppy.

“Yeah,” Jughead sighs lightly. “it's just been the three of us since mom left with my sister Jellybean a few years ago.” Betty frowns and isn’t sure how to respond, Jughead sees her distress and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, Jellybean and I still talk all the time and it wasn’t exactly for the worst when my parents got divorced. Some people just aren’t meant to be together forever.”

“It seems like that’s a truth most people don’t like to admit,” Betty says. “I mean just look at my parents. It was bad at the start and no matter how much they plaster pastels around the house or pose for a picture like a happy family, it’s still just a lie. They never should have been together, and now everyone’s paying the price.”

“That sucks,” Jughead says.

“Yeah, but at least now no one is playing pretend. I think I prefer it this way,” Betty admits. “That probably makes me a bad person,” She realizes.

“Hardly,” Jughead says. “people like Chuck and I are bad people. We’ve done things that can’t really be forgiven and really shouldn’t be.”

Betty bites her lip and debates if she should tell him that he’s nothing like Chuck. That he’s not a bad person. That he’s practically been a saving grace−but she can’t say that in good conscious, because the truth is she doesn’t know Jughead yet. She doesn’t know what he’s done and what he plans to do. She also knows that she hasn’t been a saint either.

“I’ve done some pretty bad things Juggie,” She says slowly.

“Betty,” Jughead says, stopping them in their tracks and looking around before looking back to her. “I’ve hurt people. I’ve seen people get hurt and done nothing. What I do isn’t ideal and it’s not always pretty. I know how to fight because I’ve been taught to, to survive. You once said that the serpents respect me because I’ve earned their trust, and yeah, you’re probably right because frankly they know how far I’ll go for family. I’ll do anything for the serpents and those I love.”

Betty looks at him long and hard. It only takes her a minute to process what he’s told her, but she still doesn’t respond. Jughead sweats as he waits for her to say anything, absolutely anything. He knows that this proclamation won’t scare her away. She’s too tough for that, but it can change the way you see somebody, and he doesn’t want that. He wants her to keep seeing him for those eyes of charity and security and warmth. It’s all he wants.

“I nearly killed Chuck,” Betty says suddenly. Jughead blinks in a stunned confusion. Surely, he hadn’t heard her right. “Veronica and I were trying to get him to confess for harassing her, and I lost it. I wasn’t myself and I let something dark take the reins. Veronica told me it was the scariest thing she’d ever seen. I was the scariest thing she’d ever seen,” Betty says slowly. Her chest rises and falls at a rapid pace and she can’t seem to catch her breath.

“Betty,” Jughead says, “I need you to calm down and breath.” His voice is laced with concern and he walks them to the curb where he helps her sit down. He watches as her eyes flick from one spot to another, like she’s watching something that’s not there. Like she’s watching a scene play out in her mind. Like a memory. “Breath,” He reminds her.

Betty flicks her eyes to his, before taking a large inhale, counting to five, and exhaling. She continues this pattern until her throat doesn’t feel so closed, and her hands uncurl. “Sorry,” She says when she catches her breath. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“It’s okay,” Jughead assures her. “I understand. I do.”

“I think I’ve told you, but I’m on medication and it’s supposed to be helping with stuff like that, but I don’t know if anything can. Pills can stop my mind but I don’t know if it can kill monsters,” Betty says quietly.

“I don’t think it needs to be killed, just watched,” Jughead says slowly.

“You think I should be under surveillance?” Betty laughs darkly.

“No,” he says. “I think you should keep your demons in your sight. You and them are not one in the same. You’re better than them.”

Betty blinks her head and smiles faintly at him. “We should really add a poetry column to the paper,” She murmurs, causing him to chuckle. “You’d be a far better poet than a journalist.”

“Why thank you madam,” Jughead says, smiling slyly.

Betty smiles at him before turning her head to the road and sighing as a single car drives by. “I guess we should get home,” She says, not moving.

“If you’d like,” He says, not moving either.

Betty stares at the empty road and knows she isn’t far from home. She walked these streets as a child with Archie, and with Polly when they were older and could only empathize with one another-who else shared their same story? Later, when Polly became popular and Betty was still young, she would walk the streets alone to clear her head whenever she couldn’t make it to the water. She’d prefer to be swimming alone and be able to truly be free from everyone’s gazes, but she’d still take these empty streets over her roaring home. At night, she would follow the streetlamps to wherever they ended, feeling fine to trudge on the sidewalk or skip on the black pavement. During the day, she walked under the sun to where ever it showed her was shadiest. The shade meant no one would see her.

Silently Betty rises from the concrete and dust herself off, wincing as she hits her wrist against her thigh. She watches as Jughead follows suit and stands next to her. He motions for her to lead the way again and together they walk in a blissful silence. He gives her space and she thinks about what he had told her. She had never thought of looking at her demons’ head on. Everything she had ever been taught was that dark things like that weren’t meant to happen to sweet girls like her, so it’s best to hide them from everyone, because if you can’t see it then maybe you’ll forget about it and it’ll go away. Betty had been trying to do so for years, but it has been coming more and more apparent that that wasn’t working. Therefore, the next logical step was to try and destroy the darkness, to end it then and there, but Betty wasn’t sure how to do that. Keeping it where she can see it though? Acknowledging it on a daily basis like it was normal? Allowing herself to keep an eye on it and hoping that works? That’s not something Betty would have ever considered doing. Not only does it sound too public, but it also sounds hard. What would it take for her to see her dark side every day? To accept that it’s around and let it know that she’s in control? It sounds impossible to her. To impossible to even be an option.

“Do you really think I could do it?” She asks suddenly.

Jughead gives her a questioning look. “Betty, to be frank, I think you could do anything you fucking want,” He says honestly.

Betty squints her eyes and gives him a half smile. “I’m definitely going to add a monthly poetry column.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Jughead says, rolling his eyes.

“No for real, it’s like you know exactly what to say, and it’s beautiful,” Betty says, taking his hand in hers.

“Well what can I say, I’ve got some pretty good inspiration,” He says, eyeing her.

“You know for a mysterious gang member, you’re a pretty big sap,” Betty says.

“I’ll take that as a complement,” He says, leaning down to kiss her. Betty recuperates his affections and leans against him as she wraps her arms around his neck and stretches herself out to meet him. Jughead puts his arms around her waist and draws her closer. Betty deepens the kiss and draws her tongue against his lips. He opens them willingly and together they focus on feeling one another and nothing else. Jughead lets his hand roam up and down her back as she runs her fingers through his hair and scratches at his scalp. Jughead internally groans as he realizes just how she makes him feel. He remembers what she said about feeling like he was her first kiss all over again and he thinks he understands. She makes butterflies explode in his chest and every movement makes him lose a part of himself. All of his skills fly out of the window when she is near. Suddenly it doesn’t matter how many people he’s been with or how experienced he is, because she is brand new and like a fire that makes his skin burn. And he loves it.

Betty pulls away as the headlights from a passing car illuminate them in the dimly lit night. She smiles as he leans his head against her forehead and catches his breath. Jughead opens his eyes and looks at her in wonder.

“That’s my house over there,” Betty says when she has her breath.

Jughead follows her gaze to a perfectly normal home, where the only light on is one upstairs, and the one at the front porch. “Looks nice,” He says.

Betty nods. “Archie’s is the one to the left,” She says. “His room is right across from mine.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “I’m going to try and not draw any assumptions from that,” he decides.

“Good,” Betty laughs. “cause Archie and I are ancient history that never even happened.”

Jughead’s eyebrows hoot into his hairline. This is brand new information to him. “You and Andrews?” He questions.

“Not really,” She shrugs. “it was more like I pinned after him for years before I realized it wasn’t mean to be, we tried it at one point, but it just didn’t fit. We didn’t click like I had imagined.”

“I see,” Jughead says, not sure how anyone could ignore her like that. How could someone not be enthralled by Betty Cooper? Jughead also wonders what it takes to “fit” with Betty Cooper. What did Archie lack that would push her away? “Have you ever clicked with someone like you imagined?” He asks.

“Nope,” She states. Smiling at him and looking him up and down as she backs away to her driveway. “but that might not be such a bad thing.”

“Now what does that mean?” Jughead asks, squinting at her and grabbing her by the waist.

“Nothing,” Betty laughs, allowing him to grab her and wrap her in his embrace. He looks down at her with a raised eyebrow as she cranes her neck up and around to see him. “Nothing!” She laughs, leaning her head back on his chest. “Just, I didn’t really have time to imagine how anything with you would be, and I’m happy I hadn’t because frankly you’re better than anything I could have dreamed.”

Jughead doesn’t say anything for a moment and Betty can’t see his face without stretching her neck so she doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Suddenly she feels his lips pressed against her neck and giving her light kisses. “Betty Cooper,” he says between kisses. “you’re indescribable.” Betty laughs lightly as he continues placing gentle kisses down her neck that speak far more than he could articulate. She closes her eyes and leans her neck to the side so he can have better access. He slowly starts making the kisses longer and deepening them as he goes. She gasps as he finds the spot behind her ear and kisses her pulse, before sucking down and running his tongue over her skin. Betty bites her lip and knows that this hickie won’t be nearly as easy to hide as the last one, but frankly she doesn’t care. She isn’t the least bit concerned about anything besides his lips on her. Betty doesn’t even glance over as she hears a house door creak open loudly.

“Do I need to kick someone’s ass?” She hears a voice call over. Betty snaps her eyes open and Jughead pulls away in surprise. The duo looks up to see a familiar red head standing on his front porch with his arms crossed.

“Not so loud Arch, my mom’s sleeping,” Betty hisses, rolling her eyes at him.

“Huh, I guess you did say he was your neighbor,” Jughead says, giving Archie a little wave. Archie keeps his arms crossed and stares him down as intimidatingly as he can manage in only his boxers and a white undershirt.

“Hey, is something going on out here?” Another voice calls. Betty jumps as she sees her sister’s head popping out of the front door.

“No Polls, I was just coming in,” Betty sighs, untangling herself from Jughead and smiling at him ruefully. She looks over and notices both her sister and Archie still on their front porches. “I’ll be in in a second,” She says, gesturing for Polly and Archie to go inside. Polly smiles and gives her a thumbs up before ducking back through the doorway.

“I’ll be watching you,” Archie says, indicating to Jughead.

“What can I say, I attract all the boys,” Jughead shrugs. Betty laughs as Archie gives him a reluctant smile and heads inside.

“Sorry about that,” Betty says, turning to face him.

“This sure doesn’t seem like a private neighborhood,” Jughead jokes.

“You’ve got that right,” Betty sighs.

“So, was that your sister?” He asks, looking over to her house and swearing he sees the downstairs curtain twitch.

“Yeah,” Betty says. “she’s been pretty bored lately so she’s taken a keen interest in my social life.”

“Sounds like a sister,” Jughead shrugs. “that’s practically all Jellybean asks me about when we talk.”

“I guess that’s just how sisters are,” Betty says. She looks around and figures that either Polly or Archie are still watching them, but she doesn’t really care. “Thanks for walking me home Juggie,” She says.

“Anytime,” He says, giving her a cheeky smile.

Betty smiles at him before reaching up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I guess I’ll see you around,” She murmurs.

“Count on it,” He says, watching her smile at him before turning to walk to her house. Jughead waves as she reaches the front door and smiles at him before entering and closing the door behind her. As it closes Jughead’s face breaks out into a large grin and he throws his hands into the air in excitement. He isn’t entirely sure why he is so thrilled at just having walked her home, but he doesn’t mind. Anytime with Betty Cooper is a good time. Jughead keeps a silly grin on his face as he makes the short walk back to Pop’s.

Meanwhile, Betty and Polly giggle amongst themselves as they watch Jughead cheering from the window. They watch until he finally turns and heads away, his smile still evident.

“I think I like him,” Polly whispers.

“I think so too,” Betty says just as quietly. It’s late and the last thing they need to do is wake their mother.

“Was that a serpent’s jacket?” Polly asks.

“Yeah,” Betty says, still smiling out the window.

“I doubt you need to hear this, but keep him away from mom,” Polly says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I know,” Betty says, looking at her sister’s comforting eyes, and smiling. “but damn Polly I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.”

Polly smiles at her sister and lets her concerns melt away. “Then fuck what mom says if she does find out. We can be screw ups together,” Polly states.

“Thanks Polls,” Betty says. She steps up and gives her sister a gentle but all-encompassing hug, which Polly returns with gusto.

“Now head on up to bed. It’s late and you have school tomorrow,” Polly laughs lightly.

“Okay okay,” Betty chuckles, letting go and heading up the stairs to her room. Upon opening the door and turning on the lights, she sees a familiar face looking at her through the window. Betty rolls her eyes and opens it as high as it will go. “What is it Arch?” She asks.

“Don’t tell him this, but I think I like him, he seems genuine,” Archie determines.

Betty cocks an eyebrow but smiles none the less. “Good, I’d hate if my best friend didn’t like him,” She says.

“So, is he your boyfriend now?” Archie asks awkwardly.

“I think so,” Betty says, glancing up at the stars and smiling. “I’d like him to be.”

“Okay,” Archie says, stepping back. “then I hope he treats you right.”

“Well aren’t you dramatic tonight,” Betty chuckles.

“It’s the concussion talking,” Archie laughs.

“Speaking of which, is your dad home yet?” She asks.

“Yeah, luckily he’s already out though. I really don’t want to go over everything right now,” Archie says, placing a hand over his bruised face.

“You’ll have to tell him about it eventually,” Betty says sadly.

“I know, but for now that can wait,” Archie says. “Tonight, all I want to do is sleep.”

“Agreed,” Betty says. “Night Arch.”

“Night,” He says as she closes her window and pulls the curtains down.

Betty looks around her room and decides that she is beyond tired. She changes into a comfy pair of pj’s and crawls under her covers. Once her head hits the pillow she’s out.

*******************************************

“That shirt is too cute,” Kevin says.

“Thanks, I figured I should wear something fierce today,” Veronica says as she sips on her coffee and sits down on the couch next to him. The school day had only started a few hours ago, but the gossip was everywhere. Did you see Archie’s limp? Chuck is back and looking good. Kevin’s face is destroyed. I hear Betty broke her wrist. They probably got into a fight with those serpents they were hanging around. Isn’t Kevin dating a serpent? Isn’t Betty?

Everywhere they turned someone was looking at them. Speaking about them right behind their backs. It wasn’t until Veronica finally snapped at a group of freshmen who were giggling at her and Betty, that they decided they needed a break. So, during their free period they retreated to the student lounge.

“This is stupid,” Archie says. “we shouldn’t be hiding in here avoiding it.”

“Think of it as saving our energy,” Veronica says, placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

“It feels cowardly,” Archie huffs. “I should just go to Chuck and tell him to cut it with all the rumors.”

“Yeah cause that would go just swell,” Kevin says.

“Well we have to do something eventually. This is getting so bad that Jason even asked me if I actually got into a fight with Jughead and Joaquin,” Archie says.

“It’ll all blow over soon,” Betty assures them. “This time tomorrow they’ll be something new to gossip about and we’ll be forgotten.”

“I still don’t like it,” Archie says stubbornly.

“Relax Archiekins,” Veronica says soothingly. Archie looks at her and sighs in defeat, there really isn’t anything he can do at this point.

The four stay in that room, away from prying eyes, until the bell rings and they reluctantly get up to head to class. Veronica and Betty part ways with the boys as they head to English.

“So, we need to plan,” Veronica murmurs to her best friend.

“I know,” Betty sighs, ignoring the odd looks she receives as they walk down the crowded hallway. “I’ve just been too busy to think straight.”

“I know the feeling,” Veronica sighs. “but don’t worry, we’ll get Chuck when the time comes.”

“I know,” Betty nods as she heads through the door to their class and takes her seat next to Veronica. Moments after they sit down the bell rings again and the teacher begins the lesson. Betty and Veronica give each other looks of dismay, but silence themselves and try their hardest to pay attention.

When the bell rings at the end of class Betty and Veronica take their time packing up, as they head to lunch. “You eating with us or heading to the Blue and Gold?” Veronica asks.

“Lunch, there isn’t much material for the paper right now,” Betty sighs. Veronica nods in understanding and loops their arms together as they walk down the sparsely filled hallways. They slow their pace as they hear a loud bang around the corner. The girls look at one another before slowly rounding the corner and gasping at the sight. The hulking form of Dale has Kevin pinned against the lockers with a hand around his throat and the other raised in a fist. Behind them Chuck stands watch with his arms crossed. As he spots them he smirks and says, “Why if it isn’t my favorite duo.”

“Let Kevin go you freak,” Veronica demands, seeing her friend’s frightened gaze.

“That’s up to Dale here. From what I understand they’ve got some sort of beef,” Chuck explains, moving to stand between the girls and Kevin.

“Chuck, you bastard,” Betty says, balling her hands into fist. She flinches when she hears a loud thud from the lockers and she can only assume what is going on as Chuck blocks her view.

“Move,” Veronica demands.

“No way, the boy’s getting what he deserves,” Chuck says.

“And so are you,” Betty says before she throws her fist at his face. Chuck doesn’t manage to duck in time and he stumbles back when her fist collides with his jaw. Veronica takes the chance to rush past him and push Dale off of Kevin. He looks at her in surprise and Kevin gasps and falls to his knees, clutching his neck as he struggles to breath.

“Stay the fuck out of here,” Dale threatens her, taking a step in her direction.

Meanwhile Betty holds her already damaged hand and gasps in pain. There’s no way she can make another hit like that right now, not after she already hurt it last night. She looks up to see Chuck smirking dangerously at her. “You know I love this side of you,” He says wickedly.

“Stay away from us,” Betty says.

“Make me,” He says, stepping closer. Betty steps back and sees Veronica standing in front of the fallen Kevin as Dale steps closer and closer to her. Betty wonders if she can hit with her left hand.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” A voice yells from down the hallway.

The five look up in surprise as they see Principle Weatherbee heading in their direction. All of them, save for the still shook up Kevin, back away from one another and look around guiltily. Betty bites her lip and hopes that this looks good for her side.

“I said, what’s going on here?” Principle Weatherbee demands as he reaches them and examines their positions.

“Nothing sir,” Chuck says sincerely. “Kevin was having some sort of panic attack so we came to help.”

“Is that so?” He asks in disbelief. He turns to Betty. “Ms. Cooper is that true?”

Betty looks down at Kevin and then to Veronica, before saying. “Yes sir. We were all just trying to help him but we weren’t sure how.”

“And your hand?” He says, seeing how she holds it.

“I hurt it working out the other day,” Betty lies. She swears she sees Chuck smiling out of the corner of her eyes.

Their principle hums dangerously and looks down to Kevin. Kevin, who has only just managed to catch his breath, has a new bruise to match the ones from yesterday, and his head is roaring in pain. “Is that so Mr. Keller?”

“Yes sir,” He says politely, but he glares at Dale and Chuck.

“Well are you okay now? Should I call the nurse?” The principle asks, not noticing his gaze.

“No sir, I’m fine,” Kevin answers while carefully getting to his feet.

“Right,” Weatherbee says. “In that case you all need to get where you should be. Pronto.”

They all nod at him and Betty passes Chuck to head with Veronica and Kevin. Their eyes lock and Betty wants to kill him as she sees how he smirks at them. Veronica grabs her arm and pulls her away. The trio doesn’t sigh and loosen their shoulders until they step out the doors and breath in the fresh air. Veronica quickly leads them to their usual table and sits them down.

“Kev what happened?” Veronica asks him quietly.

“I’m not sure,” Kevin says, holding his head in pain. “I was walking down the hallway and suddenly Dale was on me and saying shit about being better than me and how he doesn’t need me and ugh, it was all so fast.”

“Oh my god you turned him down once, he needs to fucking let it go,” Veronica groans. “Maybe we should tell Weatherbee.”

“No way,” Kevin says. “if my dad finds out he’d like, throw me in some boot camp to get tough and sort out my own problems.”

“My mom would kill me if she found out I got into a fight,” Betty says, terrified at the idea. “Besides, if we give up Chuck he’ll just tell everyone what happened.”

Veronica winces at the memory of her and Betty seducing and drugging Chuck. “Okay now that I can understand,” Veronica sighs in defeat. Betty looks at her grimly, before wincing in pain as her wrist moves lightly.

“How is it?” Kevin asks her.

“Bad,” Betty admits. “I don’t think I can cheer tonight.”

“What will you tell Cheryl?” Veronica asks.

“I’ll tell her that I hurt it at the construction site yesterday and that it would be dangerous to move it right now,” Betty says, hoping that Cheryl won’t be to pissed. “I’ll text her now.”

Betty pulls out her phone with her left hand and tries to awkwardly text a message using only that hand. She types out their planned excuse and a mountain of apologies before sending it to her captain. It only takes a second for her to get a reply.

**Cheryl: 1 st. how dare you. 2nd. Fine but that means you also can’t swim or anything until it's healed. 3rd. you still have to come to the game tonight and watch.**

Betty sighs but figures there is no way of changing her mind.

**Betty: Okay thanks, sorry again.**

Suddenly, Betty gets an idea and opens up her contacts to her favorite poet.

**Betty: Want to go to the game tonight?**

Betty is surprised when she gets such a quick response.

**Jughead: That was my plan. I wouldn’t dare to miss my girl in a cheerleader uniform. I’m joking btw, I just want to see you.**

Betty smiles and rolls her eyes, ignoring the looks her friends are giving her.

**Betty: Actually I won’t be performing now, so maybe we can just watch the game together?**

**Jughead: Sounds great to me, but why can’t you play anymore?**

**Betty: I think I just royally ruined my wrist.**

**Jughead: ? I though you said it was fine?**

**Betty: Yeah I just messed it up again**

**Jughea: Do I want to know how?**

**Betty: Not really**

**Jughead: Okay I was joking but now I’m actually alarmed, do I need to come over there?**

**Betty: No it’s all taken care of, I’ll explain tonight**

**Jughead: Okay, I’ll hold you to that Cooper**

**Betty: Now that sounds good to me**

**Jughead: Betty Cooper are you flirting with me?**

**Betty: Believe me Juggie, you’ll know when I’m flirting with you**

**Jughead: I’ll meet you at the entrance at 7, then we’ll see who can really flirt**

Betty smiles a goofy grin as she stares at her phone and pictures a night with Jughead at a regular school event. Like regular teenagers. She can’t wait.

“Is something going on?” Veronica asks, her eyebrow raised.

Betty smiles at her and bites her lip. “Jughead and I are going to the game together,” She says.

“Like a date?” Veronica asks, a knowing smile on her face.

Betty’s phone vibrates and she checks it quickly.

**Jughead: Unless you’d like me to pick you up?**

Betty looks up from up her phone and to the waiting faces of Kevin and Veronica. “Yes, I think so,” She decides.

“Thank God, it’s about time you two go on a proper date,” Kevin says.

“That’s great B,” Veronica says, smiling at her friend.

“Thanks,” Betty laughs lightly. “I think it’ll be nice.”

“Joaquin and I will be there too. We should hang some,” Kevin says.

“Definitely,” Betty says, pleased at the idea of both her and Jughead’s best friend all being together, but still having some time alone. She looks down at her phone one more time.

**Betty: Thanks, but I’ll just meet you there. Something tells me I’m going to need to drive Kevin around tonight.**

**Jughead: Is he getting drunk or something?**

**Betty: More like he probably has a concussion and bright lights will hurt his eyes.**

**Jughead: Okay now I really want to know what happened**

**Betty: I’ll see you at 7 Juggie**

**Jughead: If you say so…**

Betty rolls her eyes at his dramatics and slips her phone back in her pocket.

“Kevin I’m driving you tonight,” Betty tells him.

“Good by me,” He says, still feeling the blood rushing in his head.

“I’ll pick you up after dinner with dad, we should get there around seven,” Betty informs him.

“Totally,” He says before stretching out on the bench and laying down so his head is in Veronica’s lap.

“Do you think dinner is going to be weird? I know a dinner with my dad would be beyond horrible,” Veronica says.

“I’m not sure. I hope it goes well,” Betty sighs, wishing the day were already over.

“Sup guys,” Archie says, coming over to them with guitar in hand.

“Working on a new song?” Veronica asks.

“Sure am,” Archie says before realizing that Kevin is laying down. “What’s with him?”

“He was ambushed by his ex-lover,” Veronica says.

“We so didn’t even fuck,” Kevin groans.

“I’m confused,” Archie says, looking to Betty for help.

“Veronica will explain, I think I’m gonna head to the Blue and Gold and work on some leads,” Betty says, getting up from the table.

“Tell me if you get anything,” Veronica says firmly.

“Will do,” Betty says before waving them goodbye and heading inside, whishing with all of her being that school would end already. “Just three more periods to go,” She mutters darkly, avoiding the gazes of her classmates.

Eventually, school does end as the final bell rings. Teens flock to the back fields to cheer on the bulldogs and river vixens for a small pregame pep rally, which Kevin and Betty avoid at all cost. Instead they head right for the front doors and push past the crowd. They receive odd looks and even a few glares from complete strangers. Kevin would even swear that his math teacher was pointing at him to an English teacher. Betty ignores it all and drags him to the front door. When they step into the fresh air and bright light they pause and stand by the railing.

“So how are we getting out of here?” Kevin asks her while he puts on his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the light.

“I was thinking we could walk to my house and then I could drop you off at yours before I head to Pop’s,” Betty says.

“Sounds good but−oh my god,” Kevin says, having happened to glance at the parking lot and spying two shinny motorcycles off to the side. Betty looks at him in confusion before following his gaze and dropping her jaw in shock. For right in front of her, in broad daylight, stands Joaquin De Santos and Jughead Jones the Third, in their signature leather jacket’s and looking as badass as possible.

“They really are the stereotypical badboys aren’t they,” Kevin says, still staring in awe.

“What are they doing here?” Betty says, snapping out of her daze.

“I didn’t text them,” Kevin shrugs. “Did you?”

“Maybe,” Betty murmurs, remembering Jughead’s last message. “let’s go see what the dorks want.” Kevin chuckles in agreement and follows her down the stairs and to where his boyfriend lays in wait.

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Kevin purrs loudly as they approach the duo.

“Hi there handsome,” Joaquin calls back.

“Now to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kevin says, stepping up to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

“Well a little birdie told me you have a concussion,” Joaquin says as they pull apart. Kevin whips his head back and gives Betty a mild glare.

“Oops,” She says, biting her lip from where she stands next to Jughead’s bike. “I guess I might have mentioned that.”

“More like you used it as a great excuse to stay away from my motorcycle,” Jughead smirks. Betty rolls her eyes and steps closer to him.

“I told you, I’m not afraid of your bike,” She says, stroking the metal with her uninjured hand.

Jughead watches the small gesture with interest, before snapping back to reality. “Care to explain that by the way?” He asks, clearing his throat.

“Kevin care to explain that?” Betty says.

Kevin sighs long and hard, before glancing at her lazily and saying, “Dale really wants me to suck his dick and Chuck is a pretty good wingman with a surprisingly thick skull.”

“Kevin,” Betty chastises.

“Excuse me? He wants you to do what?” Joaquin asks.

“You heard right, that’s why he’s such an asshole. He’s closet gay and is pissed I rejected him,” Kevin states plainly.

“You’re leaving out the part where he pinned you against the lockers and hit you in the face,” Betty says, feeling her anger rising.

“He what?” Joaquin asks, his voice dangerously low.

“It’s fine, Betty punched Chuck so they backed off,” Kevin says quickly.

“More like I punched him and fucked up my wrist right before Principle Weatherbee showed up,” Betty says, trying to calm the situation.

“Did they get in trouble?” Jughead asks, trying to keep his temper. He is starting to get real sick of people hurting Betty and Kevin.

“Well no, we did a cover up,” Betty mutters.

“Why save their asses?” Jughead asks in disbelief.

“Because we couldn’t risk getting into trouble as well,” Betty states. “I had already punched Chuck and that could get me suspended. Kevin can’t risk his dad finding out about any of this, and Veronica’s family has enough bad publicity at the moment.”

“So what, they just get to walk?” Joaquin demands.

“Probably not,” Kevin shrugs, but carefully watches his boyfriend.

“What does that mean?” Joaquin says, angry and confused.

“It means that I don’t know what’s going to happen because that’s Betty’s plan and there’s no way I’m getting in the way of that,” Kevin explains, placing a hand on Joaquin’s arm.

“You have a plan?” Joaquin asks, turning to Betty questioningly.

Betty bites her lip. It’s true that she has a vague outline of a plan, and she has every intention of carrying it out−but she doesn’t have all of the pieces yet. Betty looks down and then back up at Joaquin. “All dark. No stars,” She says, not knowing what else to say.

“Well shit, I cannot wait to hear about that,” Kevin says.

“I thought you just said that was a gay thing her and Veronica did?” Joaquin questions Kevin.

“Well I guess it’s a bit more than that,” Kevin shrugs, not really wanting to go into it.

“All it means is that things tend to get a bit dark around here,” Betty says.

“Dark?” Jughead questions. Betty nods nervously. Her conversation and confession to Jughead last night still fresh in her mind. “Then I want in.”

“No,” Betty says immediately.

“Why not?” Joaquin says, clearly interested as well.

“I just don’t need that much man power, it’s more of a stealth mission,” Betty says, trying to play the situation down.

“You’re trying to tell me you don’t need some more resources?” Jughead asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Actually, I think she does,” Kevin interjects. Betty glares at him. “What? You said earlier you still need more witnesses to come forward, and let’s not forget you still need the book.”

“Which I’m already working on,” Betty says. “More girls are coming forward every day and the Blue and Gold will be publishing it all, as soon as I have the damn book.”

“So let us help you find it,” Joaquin says. Kevin gives her a pointed look that shows he agrees with him.

“How could you help? You go to a different school and have only just met Chuck,” Betty says.

“Not true,” Joaquin says, looking at Jughead.

“I may have done some digging into Chuck when we saw him last time. Turns out he used to be quite the customer of the serpents. Now he hasn’t come around since we threatened him last time, but this still means I have the connections. His dealer works for me and well, you’d be surprised where that can get you,” Jughead says slyly.

“Now that, is poetic,” Kevin says.

“What information can you get me?” Betty asks, her interest peaked.

“Whatever you need,” Jughead smirks. Betty sighs. She knows that this would look like a deal with the devil, but Betty is more than aware that the devil is only a fallen angel, which means he is still an angel.

“I need that book,” Betty says. “It’ll be the last nail in the coffin.”

“Done,” Jughead says. “but I Joaquin and I want to be involved with the rest of the plan.”

Betty stares at him for a long moment. All she needs is that godforsaken book and here is Jughead, promising it to her. All he wants in return is to be involved. It’s a simple deal, no catch, just two friends promising to help one another to get what they desire. But Betty still can’t take that cost. “No deal,” She says. Jughead stares at her in disbelief and the slightest hint of betrayal.

“Betty, all you need is that fucking book and we can put it all behind us,” Kevin says like she doesn’t already know that.

“I know Kev, but Veronica and I have this,” She says.

“Why are you so against us helping?” Joaquin asks.

“Because I don’t know how weird this is all going to get,” Betty says. “the last time I had to get information from someone, I seduced him. It wasn’t pretty and I don’t need anyone else involved in that.”

Jughead blinks. “You seduced someone?” He asks.

“She looked hot,” Kevin says quietly. “Though the wig was a bit much.”

“You were there?” Joaquin asks.

“No, I just saw her beforehand,” Kevin explains. “Her and Veronica went for him alone.”

“So it’s not that I don’t want your guys help, but you really don’t need to see me that way, and I don’t need either of you going dark either,” Betty says.

Jughead and Joaquin look at one another skeptically, before Joaquin turns his head back to her and says, “You do realize we’re southside serpents, right? Like, going dark is our specialty.”

“Betty I’ve told you, I’m not Mr. Perfect,” Jughead says, taking a step to her and placing a hand on her cheek.

“I know,” Betty says quietly. She places her small hand over his and looks into his eyes. “but Juggie−”

“No buts, just trust us and we’ll trust you,” Jughead says.

“You don’t have any stake in this,” Betty says softly, her resolve wearing.

“Yes, I fucking do,” He says before pulling her up to him and kissing her. He wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close. He’s not letting her go so easily.

Betty slowly pulls her lips from him and stares into his eyes, only inches away. “Jughead Jones, be my boyfriend,” She says firmly.

“I was under the impression I already was,” He says as he pulls her to him.

Betty sighs into his kiss and melts against him. She doesn’t care what the kids around school are saying right now. She doesn’t care that they can see her or that this is the kind of gossip that will follow a person around for the rest of their life in Riverdale. She doesn’t care that anyone can look over and see her dressed in pink, in a moment of passion with a southside serpent, leaning against his bike in the school parking lot. Fuck her reputation, right now all she cares about is that her boyfriend is Jughead Jones, and he cares about her.

“Why don’t you talk to me like that?” Kevin demands, sighing longingly at the couple.

“Because you prefer when I talk dirty,” Joaquin responds, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh how right you are,” Kevin purrs. Joaquin rolls his eyes and pulls Kevin to him by his shirt collar−one of Kevin’s favorite moves. The two boys share in their own delectable moment, full of more hip rolling and heavy breathing, which is only pulled to a stop when Betty finally regains her composure and Jughead releases her lips.

Betty clears her throat. “Kev, hate to interrupt but I’ve got to get you home,” She says, not letting of Jughead.

“I can take care of that,” Joaquin says.

“Then you better be walking him. He has a concussion and shouldn't be riding around on any open vehicles until it's passed,” Betty says.

“Gee thanks mom,” Kevin says, rolling his eyes.

“I was already planning on walking him. I’ll just leave my bike here for now,” Joaquin says, not seeming the least bit offended by her concerns.

“I hope the kids around here don’t trash it,” Betty says, noting the few students milling around the parking lot.

“Their funeral,” Joaquin shrugs.

“Betty has a point though, I don’t think you should really be walking me when my dad’s already in hyper suspicion mode right now,” Kevin sighs.

“Is he tailing you now?” Joaquin asks.

“Most likely yes,” Kevin says.

“Well you could walk him to my house and hang out there until I drive him home and head to Pop’s,” Betty suggest.

“Brilliant,” Jughead smiles.

“Is your mother home?” Kevin questions.

“Nope,” Betty says, causing Kevin to nod in approval.

“Cool, cause I don’t really feel like attending a funeral tomorrow,” Kevin says.

“Would your mom actually try to kill me?” Joaquin asks Betty.

“You, probably not. Jughead, yes,” Betty says.

“I don’t know, being gay can only get you so far,” Kevin ponders.

“Kev my mom once walked in on me naked with you in the room and said nothing, she does not care,” Betty says, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry what?” Jughead chokes out.

“Perks of being the gay friend,” Kevin winks to Jughead before setting off for Betty’s with Joaquin in hand. Betty smiles at Jughead before taking his hand in hers and following after them.

“But he’s actually seen you naked?” Jughead asks.

“Relax, he was just helping me pick out my outfit,” Betty laughs.

“Why naked?” He questions. “Can’t you just hold up a shirt next to pants?”

“He was helping me pick my undergarments,” Betty explains, not seeing anything wrong with the situation.

Jughead makes a strange choking noise in the back of his throat, causing Betty to look at him in surprise. “You okay?” She asks.

“Yeah, definitely,” He says, avoiding her gaze.

“Right,” She says.

“Hey Betty, do you have those chem notes?” Kevin says, looking at her over his shoulder and slowing his pace to walk by her side.

“Yup, why don’t you?” She asks.

“Doiley was talking my ear off all class, never let me sit next to him again,” Kevin groans.

“Do I want to know what he was talking about?” Betty sighs, knowing her team mate all to well.

“Well mostly he was describing how a true survivalist like him could easily deal with anything that comes his way, how if I were in the scouts I would be in a better position, and so on,” Kevin says. “Why is he so weird?”

“He’s, just special Kev, we’ve all got our quirks,” Betty says, struggling to find the right words to describe the humanoid that is Dilton Doiley.

“No, shaking someone’s hand too long is a quirk, teaching children to shoot guns in the woods is psychotic,” Kevin says.

“That’s just a rumor,” Betty says quickly.

“But it’s probably true,” Kevin says.

“He’s weird yes, but he’s not going to risk his own neck like that,” Betty says.

“This guy's on the swim team with you?” Jughead asks.

“Yeah, he was the kid at Pop’s the other night,” Betty says.

“He looked weird,” Joaquin says.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Betty reminds them.

“True, just look at Jughead, he may appear to be tough as hell, but he cries from a paper cut,” Joaquin chuckles.

“Shut up,” Jughead huffs. “one god damn time and you never let it go.”

“A paper cut?” Betty asks, laughing lightly.

“I was ten,” Jughead practically whines.

“Yet he still won’t pass papers to the kids behind him in class,” Joaquin sighs dramatically.

“You know for a best friend, you’re not much of one,” Jughead says.

“Please, you love me,” Joaquin laughs.

“If I were stuck in a room with Hitler and Bin Laden and Joaquin, and I had two bullets−” Jughead starts.

“Are you quoting the Office at me?” Joaquin asks in disbelief. Jughead keeps his mouth firmly closed. “Wait, are you comparing me to Toby?” Joaquin asks, his pain evident.

“Bingo,” Jughead says.

“You bitch,” Joaquin states.

“I wonder who would win in a fight?” Kevin whispers in Betty’s ear, causing her to look at him in question before examining the young serpents. Both appear fit, especially if she remembers both boys shirtless at the pool correctly. Both must have years of experience at fighting. Both look angsty and mysterious. But that’s where the similarities end. Joaquin is tall and tan and Jughead is shorter and unbelievably pale for someone who’s on a bike all day.

Jughead and Joaquin seems to stop bickering long enough to notice Betty and Kevin staring at them like pieces of meat. “What?” Jughead asks.

“Nothing,” Betty says, still eyeing them questioningly. Kevin smirks beside her.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Joaquin interjects.

“It is,” Kevin tells him.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Joaquin asks. He raises a thick eyebrow and pushes his chest out, Jughead follows suit and halts their walking.

“Oh look it’s my house,” Betty says duly. She grabs Kevin by the hand and pulls him along, leaving the serpents to follow behind. As Betty reaches her doorstep and pulls out her key she listens to Jughead and Joaquin resuming their bickering.

“You once cried because you dropped your ice cream on the sidewalk, and you can’t say that was years ago,” Jughead combats.

“Yeah well let’s not forget who had an overly sexual experience with a cheeseburger when he was sixteen,” Joaquin says. Betty briefly glances over her shoulder at the last comment, before shaking her head and opening the door. That is one statement she hadn’t wanted to hear.

Kevin follows closely behind her and whispers, “It would be Joaquin, no question. Did you hear how savage he just was?”

“Words are just words,” Betty whispers back. She drops her bookbag by the front door and heads to the kitchen, the boys following behind. Kevin hums in reluctant agreement and heads to the cupboard and pulls out a granola bar before throwing one at Betty, which she tries to catch with her left hand but fails miserably, causing it to land on the kitchen floor. Betty sighs as Jughead almost robotically bends down and picks it up for her, all the while still focusing on his conversation with Joaquin.

“I’m sorry who came to who for a fake boyfriend last year?” Jughead asks his friend.

Joaquin’s face turns red as the blood rushes through his veins. “We swore we would never talk about that again,” He says.

“Well if we’re getting all set on betraying one another’s secrets, then why not?” Jughead challenges.

“Definitely Jughead,” Betty whispers to Kevin, who watches with equal interest.

“Okay then how about this, who taught who to actually dodge in a fight?” Joaquin demands.

“Who taught who how to hit?” Jughead says, blowing a lose strand of hair out of his heated face.

“Can’t win a fight if you can’t dodge,” Kevin whispers to her.

“Can’t win if you can’t hit,” Betty whispers back.

“We we’re kids! I had to tell you to duck just a year ago,” Joaquin points out, moving slyly to Kevin and placing his hand around his waist. Kevin gives Betty a pointed look, which she rolls her eyes at.

“I’m sorry but I seem to recall saving your ass just the other week, as someone was to hungover to tell his left fist from his right,” Jughead counters. Betty smirks at Kevin, who pouts back, knowing that the odds are looking more and more in Jughead’s favor.

“One time!” Joaquin says. “You constantly forget your helmet when driving, which is just as dangerous.” Kevin groans in despair, that point did not help his argument as much as he needed.

“Joaquin come on, I’ve got you beat,” Jughead says smugly. Betty grins from ear to ear but turns to the sink as Jughead catches her eye and gives a minor questioningly look.

“So uh, Betty, where’s Polly at?” Kevin asks, clearing his throat.

“Mom took her to a doctor’s appointment,” Betty says, heading to the fridge to look for snacks.

“ _The_ doctor’s appointment?” Kevin asks excitedly.

“Yup,” Betty says, her smile growing. She tosses a water bottle to Kevin and then Jughead and Joaquin. “She’ll text me when they know.”

“That’s great,” Kevin says, nearly dropping the water bottle.

Jughead and Joaquin give one another questioningly looks, but neither of them dare to ask what is going on. It has been made utterly clear to the both of them that anything concerning Betty’s family life is under lock and key, a key which few people have access to. Never the less Betty can practically feel their questions radiating and decides to change the subject.

“So Joaquin,” She says slyly. As soon as the name is out of her mouth she sees Kevin eyeing her suspiciously. “How long have you known Jughead?”

“Since we were kids. We’ve always been neighbors,” Joaquin says, smiling lightly at his friend.

“Fascinating,” Kevin says. “Now Betty, how long have we known each other? A few years at least?”

Betty smirks into the cupboard, knowing fully well that Kevin is playing her game. “Since elementary school Kev. We met at Sweetwater River when you tried to drown me,” She reminds him.

“I didn’t know how to swim, you were there and I was dying,” Kevin says quickly.

“We could stand,” Betty says dully. She grabs two granola bars from the counter and throws them out accordingly. Jughead and Joaquin thank her profusely and hold them lamely, not exactly sure if they should eat them or not, as they are entirely wrapped up in their partner's story.

“There were no adults around and I was terrified of the current,” Kevin huffs.

“Well, I guess you could say that was our first fight,” Betty says, looking pointedly at Kevin.

“One of many,” Kevin says slowly. He sees her and allows the smallest of smiles to grace his lips. “What about you Joaquin? Have you and Jughead ever fought?” He says, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Sure yeah, loads of times,” Joaquin says.

“Most friends do,” Jughead says slowly. His eyes travel between Betty and Kevin, noticing how they sneak glances at one another and how Kevin is smiling.

 “What have you fought about?” Kevin asks.

“Why ask?” Joaquin questions, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. Kevin looks to Betty with a minute panic in his eyes.

“Kev, remember that time we fought over Trevor?” Betty says quickly.

Kevin blinks at her, before his face breaks out in understanding. “Yes, that was horrible,” He says slowly. “I believe you slapped me.”

“Well you pushed me into a closet,” She says, smiling. “So, it’s kinda even.”

“You guys are violent,” Jughead says, his concern growing.

“Jeeze preppy,” Joaquin mutters in agreement.

“Well it all worked out in the end,” Betty says, smiling politely. “After all, we’re only closer for it, and in the end neither of us really won so who cares, right Kev?”

“Oh completely,” Kevin nods. “besides, he wasn’t meant for us anyway.”

“Who wasn’t?” Jughead asks, barely following the story.

“No one of importance,” Betty says, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Just a guy Kev and I used to think was cute.”

“And sweet,” Kevin adds. He clears his throat when he sees Joaquin giving him a jealous look. “Anyway, when Betty and I fight it usually ends with neither of us winning, what about you two?”

“Why so many questions about Jughead and I?” Joaquin asks.

“We’re just curious,” Betty interjects for Kevin.

“Seems like a bit more than curiosity,” Jughead says.

“Not at all,” Betty smiles nervously, her eyes traveling down to the floor as she feels Jughead’s piercing gaze.

Suddenly the front doorbell rings throughout the house, and Betty sighs in relief, before the confusion hits. She isn’t expecting anyone and her mother and Polly are away. Betty pulls away from Jughead and shrugs at them before heading down the hallway and to the door. She hears the doorbell ring one more time right as she pulls it open. She blinks at the blinding light and her mouth drops in surprise.

“Dad,” She says quietly.

“Hi Betty,” He says, a bouquet of lilies in hand.

Betty stares at her father in a mixture of confusion and surprise. He looks, if possible, older than he had just a few weeks ago. His face sags with wrinkles that you wouldn’t expect from a man in his forties, and his hair is littered with streaks of gray. He wears nice pants and a button up shirt, but he still appears tired and ragged. Betty hasn't seen her father in weeks, and she was not expecting him to show up at the very home he left. Outside the very door he had destroyed in anger. She was ready to see him at Pop’s, at neutral territory, but not at her house. Her house is a breeding ground of trouble and secrets, and that’s not where she wanted any fresh beginnings to start.

“Dad,” Betty says, clearing her throat loudly. “What are you doing here? I was just about to leave for Pop’s.”

“Well it’s been awhile since I’ve been home, so I figured I’d stop by and pick you up. Check to see how things are around here,” He says, giving her a half smile. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure,” Betty says without moving out of his way. She had never expected to have to give her father permission to enter his own home. The home he raised her in.

“Is there a problem?” He asks her.

Betty opens her mouth before closing it, and opening it once again. “No, no yeah come in. Kevin and some of our finely dressed friends are in the kitchen. I’m sure they’d love to meet you,” She says loud enough for them to hear her in the kitchen.

“Oh shit,” Kevin whispers upon hearing her. Jughead and Joaquin look at him in confusion. “Take those off, both of you,” Kevin demands, already grabbing the back of Joaquin’s collar and pulling his jacket off. Jughead follows suit and pulls his jacket off, but he doesn’t see anywhere to put it. “Here give it,” Kevin says, quickly taking both of the leather jackets and hiding them in the cabinet under the sink.

“I didn’t think you’d have friends over,” They hear the nearing voice of Hal Cooper say as he follows Betty into the house.

“I hope that’s okay?” Betty says, clasping her hands together and heading down the hallway. As she enters the doorway she sighs in relief as she sees Jughead in nothing more than his jeans and flannel over his black tee, and Joaquin appearing likewise.

“I can’t see why is wouldn’t be,” Hal says as he rounds the corner and stands by Betty in the doorway. He observes the boys carefully before saying. “Hello boys, Kevin, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And you sir,” Jughead says, stepping forward to shake his hand. Joaquin does likewise before stepping back to Kevin’s side.

“Well dad, this is Jughead and Joaquin, friends of mine,” Betty says.

“Nice to meet you,” Hal nods, appearing uncomfortable with the situation.

“How have you been Mr. Cooper?” Kevin asks politely.

“Fine Kevin, thanks for asking,” He says, brushing him aside. “Betty where do you want these flowers?”

“I’ll grab a vase,” Betty says, heading to the sink cabinet when Kevin begins coughing, loudly and theatrically. “Are you okay Kev?”

Kevin shakes his head and continues coughing loudly. “Maybe he needs some water,” Jughead suggest.

“Sure,” Betty says. She reaches into the overhead cabinet and pulls out a glass. She fills it with water and hands it to Kevin, who has slowly begun to regain his composure while Joaquin rubs circles on his back in concern.

He eagerly takes the glass and sips it down, all the while staring at her with large and pointed eye. “Thanks Betty,” he says after a moment.

“Jeeze boy, are you sick or something?” Hal asks.

“Ah, allergies you know how it is,” Kevin lies into his cup.

“It’s been acting up all day,” Joaquin says in support. Betty stares at the two in confusion. She was with Kevin all day and he was fine. He also has never had allergies before. She glances at Jughead, who gives her a nonchalant look and scratches his neck, before flickering his eyes to the cabinet under the sink.

“So, Mr. Cooper, where do you work?” Jughead casually asks.

“At the Riverdale Register, I own it,” He says, a hint of anger leaking into his voice.

“Well I see where Betty gets her investigative instincts from,” Jughead says, trying very hard to keep the situation from becoming awkward. Hal looks at him and Betty in confusion, prompting Betty to give an explanation.

“Jughead is going to work at the Blue and Gold with me,” Betty says, trying to smile at him.

“I see,” Hal says. “well I can appreciate a young person’s ambition for journalism, so good for you kids.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jughead says. The man standing before him is not what he pictured from what he had overheard of Betty’s phone call. He isn’t exactly sure what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t a dressed-up man holding flowers for his daughter.

“Well, I hate to be rude, but Betty don’t you think we should be going. We want to have enough time before the game,” Hal says, setting the flowers down on the counter.

“Yes, of course,” Betty says. “But I think I’m actually going to drive myself. I need to drop Kevin off at his house first.”

“Can his dad not get him? Damn sheriff seems to pick up everyone else in town,” Hal mutters angrily.

“What do you mean?” Betty asks. She sees Kevin fall in on himself and suddenly she’s in mom mode. She isn’t going to stand for anyone being rude to her friends.

“Nothing Betty, I’ll meet you at Pop’s−be there in ten.” Hal says before giving one last, tight lipped smile to the boys and heading to the front door.

Betty sighs as she hears the front door close behind him. She runs her hands through her hair and tears the hair tie out, letting her blonde curls cascade around her shoulders. “Well that was awkward,” She sighs.

“No,” Jughead says the same time Joaquin says “nah” and Kevin says, “Yeah.”

“So let me guess,” Betty says tiredly. “the jackets are under the sink?”

“Sí,” Jughead says, heading to said cabinet and pulling out his and Joaquin’s clothing.

“Sorry about that,” She apologizes. “It just wouldn’t go well if my dad were to see something like that in the house right now.”

“Still better than if your mom were to find out,” Kevin says.

“True,” Betty sighs. “Mom’s grudge against anything southside is legendary.”

“It’s okay, we’d hate to cause any trouble for you or Kevin,” Jughead says as he pulls his arms through the leather fabric.

“Speaking of which, Kev don’t listen to my dad. You know your dad is just busy right now,” Betty says comfortingly.

“Then why did it sound so right,” Kevin says, looking down.

“Come on Kev, my dad’s just angry at everything right now, don’t let it get to you,” Betty says. Kevin looks up at her, a frown on his face. “I mean it Kev, at the moment he’d say he hates Fox News he’s so out of it.”

“Well he must be upset to hate his beloved fair and free news coverage,” Kevin grins, the sarcastic glint back in his eyes.

“Come on,” Betty laughs. “Let’s get you home.”

Kevin nods in agreement and grabs Joaquin’s hand to pull him to the front door. Betty lags behind and looks at the flowers on the kitchen island. She purses her lips and grabs a vase from the cabinet. She fills it halfway with water and sets it on the island before placing the lilies inside. She stares at them for a long moment and wonders why they’re here. How did she get here? Why does she have to have dinner with her dad in a neutral territory instead of in her own home? What did she do wrong?

“You look cute when you think about things,” Jughead murmurs. A smile graces her lips. “You look even better when you do that.”

“Sometimes I like smiling, sometimes I don’t,” She says, finally looking at him, and smiling more.

“What?” He asks, a laugh on his lips.

“You make me smile,” She says.

“Then I guess I'm doing something right,” He says, stepping towards her and placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

“You most certainly are,” Betty says. She flicks her eyes between his crystal blue ones and his chapped lips. That was all it took for Jughead to lean down and kiss her. Betty sighs into his embrace and savors the feeling of being utterly alone with someone who can understand her so well. Understand her so completely.

 “I’ve gotta get Kevin home,” Betty eventually mumbles into his kiss.

“You know, one of these days I’ll have you all to myself,” Jughead sighs as he releases her from his embrace.

“I’m counting on it,” Betty says, winking at him. She grabs her keys and purse from the counter before heading to the front door with Jughead strutting behind.

“Ready?” Kevin asks her after she locks the door behind them.

“As ready as one can be,” Betty says, a sad smile on her face. Kevin gives her an equally regretful look before getting into her passenger seat.

“I’ll see you tonight, preppy,” Joaquin reminds him.

“You’ll have to find me first,” Kevin challenges, prompting Joaquin to smirk and shake his head.

“You two walk safe now,” Betty says to the young serpents. “I’ll need you ship shape for a good night.”

Jughead and Joaquin smile cockily at one another. “I make no promises, my lady,” Joaquin says as he takes an elegant bow.

“While our travels to the south kingdom should prove harmless, there are no guarantees as these woods become increasingly dangerous,” Jughead says, his head bowed in mock respect.

“Well now that won’t do at all,” Betty says, playing right along. “What on earth would dare to stop two traveling knights?”

“Why any number of things,” Joaquin assures her.

“Demons, trolls, bulldogs, witches,” Jughead says eerily.

“Hey come on man, Sabrina’s a witch,” Joaquin says defensively.

“Never the less, we’ll try our damnedest to make a safe journey over the many, many strenuous moons it may take for us to return to our kingdom across the river,” Jughead says, not skipping a beat.

“Am I like the gay court jester in this scenario?” Kevin calls from the car in a dull interest.

“More like Merlin,” Betty says with a nod of her head.

“Doesn’t Merlin die alone?” He asks.

“Depends what version you’re looking at,” Betty says. “but either way, he still had some devilishly handsome knights at his side.”

“In that case, I'm satisfied,” Kevin says, settling back nicely.

“You know this means you’re the queen,” Jughead says, his eyes on Betty.

“I see myself as more of a Lancelot,” Betty says, winking at him.

“Brave, but irresponsible,” Jughead says coolly. “I can dig that.”

“Then so long my fellow knights, for I have a meeting with King Uther that cannot be missed,” Betty says, leaning over to give Jughead one more sweet kiss, before waving Joaquin goodbye and stepping into her car. She starts the engine and pulls out of her driveway. As they drive off she looks out the rearview mirror and sees Joaquin and Jughead traveling by way of an odd form of skipping while clapping their hands together to make galloping noises.

“They have seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail one to many times,” Kevin mutters.

“I think it’s cute” Betty says, trying her hardest to watch them while still keeping the road in her sights.

“Well,” Kevin sighs. “at least we learned one thing today.”

Betty raises an eyebrow in confusion. She was pretty sure there was no lesson to be learned from mimicking a historical tale and its praised parody. “And what is that?” She asks.

“Joaquin would totally win,” Kevin states smugly.

“Bet you twenty on Jughead,” Betty says easily.

“You’re on.”

******************************************************

            The sun is still high and bright in the sky, giving the illusion of warmth, but in reality, the  afternoon is undeniably chilly. As Betty stands outside Pop’s Dinner, she wonders if it will soon be to cold to swim outside. She figures that professionals do it all the time, but she isn’t a professional and knows how risky it can be. The cold can shock the system and can eventually cause hypothermia to set in. Which is not a pretty sight, as Betty had discovered late one fall when her and her father had gone to Sweetwater river to train, and her skin had turned blue and after all of her shivering and complaining of the cold, she had suddenly stopped shivering, and the fear set in. Looking back now, Betty doesn’t understand why her father would have had her out there to begin with. He had sat in his layers of cloth in the dry canoe and watched her swim in only her one piece, for nearly an hour until she could no longer force herself to press on. She had only barley managed to drag herself to shore when she had collapsed in exhaustion, and only then had her father gone to her and draped a towel over her shoulders. He had told her that this was how you become the best. Through hard work, pressure, and practice, because practice makes perfect and he’d be damned if his daughter wouldn’t be perfect at what he knew she could be.

Betty shakes her head at the memory, her blonde hair swaying on her head. She had been young and unquestioning, but now she was older, wiser, and had a clearer head. She was long beyond the days of blindly following orders and trying to be what she was told to be. Yet, she was still undeniably exactly what he had molded her to be. She is a fantastic swimmer, the best in Riverdale, and she owes that to him. Sometimes, she wishes that she could hate swimming, because he was the one who drove her to the extremes she has for it now and she, in a small way, hates him. It was hard to admit, but he had never been perfect, and had only been falling since she was a child. He had always pushed her and Polly, to what many would say was to far. He had demanded things from them and not asked what they wanted. It only got worse when Polly and Jason started dating. He had become bitter, angry, and even more strict. He would lash out at his lack of control and take it out on whoever was closest to him. Sometimes that would be her mother, but usually it was Betty. The golden child. The daddy’s girl who was always by his side because they had a connection. He had taught het o swim, to fix cars, to be who she is, and utterly that led to her getting in his way. If he were angry at Polly he would push it onto Betty, nothing incredibly harsh at first, mostly side comments, random yelling here and there, but never any direct comments about herself.

He hadn’t personally attacked her until he had called her at Jason’s. Betty reminds herself that he was drunk, and might not even remember it. But another voice reminds Betty that one is most true when they are drunk. She also can’t forget that he has yet to apologize for the way he treated her. Sure, he brought her flowers today and they didn’t really have much time to talk, but he could have called or stopped by sooner. Why hadn’t he? Because he couldn’t confront her mother or Polly? It made sense, but only in a truly sad sort of way that made Betty realize just how damaged her family is, and how she’s the only one who seems to be trying to keep it together.

Betty takes one last breath of fresh air, and pushes open the door to Pop’s. She hears the familiar tinkling of the bell over her head, and smiles as Pop spots her from behind the counter. He nods at her and briefly juts his chin towards the back of the dinner. Betty follows his direction and sees her dad sitting at a booth with a menu in hand. She takes her time and looks around the rest of the dinner. It’s nearly empty save for a few outcasts here and there. Most everyone in town will be preparing to head to the legendary game at the southside. One of the rare occasions where the town combines into one entity.

Betty bites her lip but keeps her head tall as she slides into the seat across from her father. “Hey dad,” She says.

“Betty hey, I didn’t hear you come up,” He says, looking up from his menu to smile at her.

“Sorry about having to drive Kevin home and all, today is just really busy,” She says.

“Not too busy for your old man I hope,” He says, feigning authority.

“Of course not, dad,” She laughs lightly. This feels normal. Like old times. Just her and her dad at a booth at Pop’s. Nothing weird about it at all.

“So, how have things been? How’d your last meet go?” Hal asks, leaning over the table to examine his youngest daughter.

“It went great, we won on all accounts,” Betty says, smiling like she should.

“That’s great dear,” he says, his eyes traveling back to the menu as a waiter comes to take their order. “I’ll have an American style burger, and a coke.”

“Same as him, but can I get a water please?” Betty asks the waiter who nods his head yes and says he’ll go put their orders in right away. Once he is out of sight Betty clears her throat and is about to ask her dad where he’s been staying, when he holds his hand up to silence her.

“Betty,” He says, looking her in the eyes. “I want to talk to you about what’s been going on lately.”

“Great, yes I want to talk about it too,” Betty says, nodding enthusiastically.

“But first I’d like to apologize for how I spoke to you the other night. I had been angry and drunk and I’m sorry Betty, can you please forgive an old fool like me?” He asks earnestly.

"Dad,” Betty says quietly. He stares at her expectantly. “of course I forgive you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up that night.”

“No Betty don’t worry about that. I know you’ve got my back, one let down doesn’t negate all the times we’ve been there for each other,” He says, giving her a half smile. Betty smiles back, but blinks in confusion. Had she really let him down? Was a young teenager not picking up their adult father in a drunken and angry state a bad thing? She had thought the situation had been inappropriate and that he would never entertain such a notion in his sober mind set, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe she did have some fault from that night.

“Well now that that’s all out of the way, how’s your mother been?” He asks, settling back into his seat.

“Have you not seen her at work?” Betty asks.

“No, we arranged so she works out of the office most of the time,” He says gruffly.

“Oh,” Betty says in surprise, that was news to her. “well she’s been okay I guess. Her and Polly have just been trying to go about things as normally as one can.”

“How is Polly?” He asks, looking at his watch.

“Fine I guess, she’s healthy and everything seems to be going okay. She’s actually at the doctors with mom right now. They’re supposed to find out the sex today,” Betty says, thinking fondly of her soon to be niece or nephew.

“Please Betty, not so loud,” He says, looking around nervously, even though not a sole is in ear shot.

“Sorry,” Betty mumbles.

“It’s fine,” He says, even though he continues to act like it’s anything but fine. “But I take it your sister hasn’t changed her mind about the baby?”

“No dad, she hasn’t,” Betty says firmly.

“I figured as much. It’ll take a miracle for that girl to see common sense,” He says, shaking his head.

“Dad please,” Betty scoffs. “Polly is an adult and can make her own decisions, especially when it comes to her own body and baby.”

“She’s still a teenager,” Hal says angrily.

“Dad she’s nineteen. She’s old enough to vote and be in the military,” Betty says.

“She was held back a year Betty, and to boot she hasn’t even graduated thanks to this mess,” he says.

“It’s not a mess dad, it’s just a surprise,” Betty says, her temper rising.

“It is and it will ruin her life,” He says, banging his fist on the table, drawing the attention of their waiter and the few people in the dinner. Hal looks around before lowering his head and speaking in a lighter tone. “Betty it’ll change everything.”

“It already has,” Betty says. “and frankly I don’t want to go back. I prefer having things in the open instead of bottled up and all of us pretending we’re perfect.”

Hal looks like he’s about to say more, but their waiter comes up with their food and stops him short. Begrudgingly they halt their conversation and dig into their food. It’s not a comfortable silence, but it gives Betty the time to mull over their conversation. She can see her father’s point, but she hates that he won’t even consider looking at hers. Why is he so heated over it? Why can’t they just have a calm discussion?

“Betty,” He says after the minutes tick by. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed at the moment. It’s not easy to process what’s going on. I’m trying though, I really am.”

“I know dad, and it’s fine. This is all going to take time and lots and lots of therapy,” She jokes lightly. “but hopefully in the end we’ll just be stronger because of it.”

“I’d like to think you’re right Betty, but I don’t know if I can,” He says truthfully. Betty gives him a halfhearted smile; unsure what else she can say. Neither of them are going to budge from their positions, that much is clear, but she is hoping that in the future they can be more civil about it.

Betty looks down and checks her phone: it’s nearly 6:40. “Oh shoot, dad I’ve got to go,” She says hurriedly. “I’ve got to get Kevin and head to the game.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” He says, observing the time. “Well you drive safe, and be careful down there. You know how your mom distrust the southside.”

“I know dad, and I will don’t worry,” She says, grabbing her things and standing. “I’ll see you soon? Maybe even, at home?” She questions hopefully.

“We’ll see Betty, but remember, it was you who kicked me out, not the other way around,” He says.

“Oh,” is all Betty can say in return. It’s true, she had told him to leave, but at the time she thought she was doing the right thing. He had been in a rage and scarring her mother and Polly. She hadn’t seen any other choice, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe there was something else she could have done that would have kept her family together.

“By Betty, love you,” He calls after her.

“Love you too dad,” Betty sighs as she pushes open the door and feels the frigid air hit her. She wonders if it’s possible to love and hate someone at the same time; and if that were even healthy.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it took me far longer to write than I had anticipated, but that's mostly because I just really want to get to the next chapter already, and I've been away with my cousins so I was kinda busy. The next chapter should be up in just a few weeks if things stay on track, so enjoy this until then ;)


	4. An American Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for child abuse?*
> 
> Yes I am alive. I realize I haven't updated this story since the end of summer, but I had so many new request for another chapter that I finally managed to find the motivation to write!
> 
> So here's the plan. I will finish this damn book. It will just take time. Also, it's going to take at least six chapter's now, so be prepared for even more!

  Sometimes, confusion causes anger. When there is no clear answer in sight, a person will become confused, and it's likely that anger will follow. People like easy answers. Easy situations. Easy times. When the easy times stop, yet it is not hard times that set in, there forms a gray area; it is this gray area where confusion draws from. Out of such confusion, a lesser man may feel anger. They are unsure of how to feel because it could be worse, but it could also be better−or could it? Without the gift of hindsight, it's hard to tell. It is in moments like these that true fury can break through any man, no matter who they are. Pain, hurt, fury, lashing out, tears, wailing, screaming−the signs of a lesser man, a lesser person. What then was the sign of a stronger person? Numbness? Suppression? Distraction? A mask? Betty Cooper is unsure.

She knows how her father, sister, and mother react to confusion and pressure, but she has yet to decide how she’ll react. For months, she has distracted herself with any number of activities: swimming, cheer-leading, journalism, her friends, anything at all. It was in rare moments of loneliness and silence, that Betty figured she should feel everything she was pushing aside: anger, confusion, hurt, joy, anything at all−but there was nothing. She could think for hours about her family, about everything that happened, but all the while her father was gone, and she had been the one to throw him out, she didn’t feel anything at all. There was that darkness swimming just below the surface, but she kept that locked away nice and tight and pretended it wasn’t there.

Now, weeks later, Betty has had a full conversation with her father, she has found where he stands, and yet she still feels a void, and it hurts. She knows something is wrong with her, but she doesn’t know how to fix it. Doesn’t know if she should. After all, how healthy can it really be to feel pain and anger? Wouldn’t it be better to just block it out? Surely it will all pass with time. Just how much time was the question…

“Betty? Are you even listening to me?” Kevin says, poking her in the arm as she drives over the bridge, and focuses on the water below them.

“What?” She says, snapping to attention and looking at the road ahead of her. The line across the imaginary border is packed with cars from the northside, trying for the first time in forever to actually go to the southside for something other than trouble. No one wants to miss the big game. No one wants to see their side of town lose to the other.

“I asked if I looked savvy enough? Betts, you seem out of it, are you sure you don’t want to talk about your daddy daughter dinner?” Kevin asks, his concern becoming visible.

Betty snorts. “Daddy daughter dinner?” She questions. “more like an awkward encounter. It was fine Kev, better than I expected in fact.”

“Well what had you expected?” Kevin asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Not sure, but hey no one died so that’s a win in my book,” Betty shrugs. She honestly doesn’t want to think about the dinner anymore. She needs a distraction and right below her is a wide-open river that’s calling her name, but alas she knows there are other distractions in store for tonight, as well as some things she is genuinely looking forward to. The game, that’s enough to get her mind off any lingering thoughts, Jason offering for her to come to his party after school Friday (which she knows she will) would be a welcomed distraction, but instead her mind is more focused on seeing a familiar pair of blue eyes and black hair all topped with a gray beanie.

“Oh Cooper, I worry about you sometimes,” Kevin sighs. He looks out the window as Betty presses down on the gas and they creep along the line of cars headed to the already crowded parking lot.

“Oh please, you’re the one with the concussion,” Betty scoffs.

“And you’re the and who’s dad is a complete asshole,” Kevin says.

“He is not,” Betty snaps, her voice so sharp that Kevin flinches.

“Okay fine, whatever you say,” He murmurs in response.

“Kev I, I’m sorry, that was rude. I guess I’m just a little stressed out right now,” She sighs. Without thinking she pulls into the first parking spot she sees. It’s not close to the entrance, but she isn’t too concerned about walking a few extra feet to the field.

“I know Betts,” Kevin sighs. “so just, try not to forget whose here for you okay? Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Joaquin, we’re all here for you. Even if Jughead and Joaquin don’t know exactly what’s going on, they’ll still be there for you. Hell, it even looks like Reggie has grown pretty fond of you.”

“Pffts, that’s just because I’m his only real competition in this town,” Betty says. “but I see what you’re saying Kev, and thanks, I won’t forget.”

“Good, then let’s go get some sweet ass and watch your rival get his ass kicked by our very own ginger hotie,” Kevin says, wiggling his eyebrows at her before getting out of the car.

“I can’t tell if you’re referring to Jason or Archie,” Betty laughs.

“Archie obviously, Jason might as well be your brother in law or something, which makes him like my brother and therefore off limits for gawking,” Kevin declares. He waits for Betty to catch up to him before heading to the entrance.

“Fair point. Him and Polly are engaged after all, though Jason has really yet to do anything since the proposal,” Betty sighs.

“There’s not much he can do, he’s been handicapped by the idea of your parents figuring out that him and Polly are still together,” Kevin says.

“I’m aware, it’s just, that doesn’t make it suck any less,” She sighs.

“Things will all work out eventually, how could they not?” Kevin asks, basically challenging the universe right there and then.

Betty looks up at him skeptically, and thinks about challenging him herself, but shakes her head instead and asks, “Where are the boys meeting us?”

“I’m not their keeper how should I know?” Kevin sasses before saying, “They should be right past the entrance by the concession stand.” Betty laughs at his predictability and looks around as they walk through the gate.

She turns her head and looks around as Kevin does the same, but neither of them can seem to spot the young serpents. “Maybe they’re late,” Betty shrugs.

“Or maybe you didn’t look hard enough,” A voice whispers in her ear as a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind.

“Jesus Jughead,” She laughs. “Talk about scaring a girl half to death.”

“It’s okay, I'm pretty sure you’re too indestructible to be scared to death,” Jughead chuckles in her ear.

Betty feels her face heat up as he presses kisses to her ear, and she fidgets her head away but he follows her anyway, causing her to laugh lightly. “Come on,” She says. “I don’t want to miss the game.”

Jughead chuckles but releases her, leaving only one arm around her waist and pulling his lips away from her ear, before giving her a proper kiss and saying, “How was dinner?”

“Fine,” She says, shrugging it off. She looks over her shoulder to find Kevin, and sees him and his beautifully dangerous Joaquin talking quietly with their heads bowed together. “What are you two going to get into?” She calls.

Kevin and Joaquin look up at her before glancing at one another and then back to her. “We’ll meet up with you two later, we’re gonna catch up first,” Joaquin tells her, his hand looking awfully low on Kevin’s back.

“Cause you two didn’t just see each other like an hour ago?” Jughead smirks knowingly.

“Now Jughead since you’ve never been in a real relationship before, I can see how you would be confused by the concept of being with your partner,” Joaquin says, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. In response to his snide comment Betty and Kevin look at one another, and suddenly their bet is back in play. Who would not only win in a fight, but is undoubtedly the best of the two of them: Jughead or Joaquin? Kevin smirks as Betty looks away and puffs her cheeks.

Jughead sees her reaction and interprets it as her taking Joaquin’s joke personally. He’ll have to do something about that. “I, unlike some, was saving myself for the right person,” Jughead snaps, his grip on Betty tightening protectively. Betty stares up at him in question, it’s clear that Jughead is still joking with his best friend, but he is far more defensive now.

“Oh I’m sorry Mother Teresa, I didn’t realize you were such the innocent virgin,” Joaquin responds, rolling his eyes.

“Please, please, boys save the sexy talk for the bedroom,” Kevin interjects lazily. Like Betty he had noticed the atmosphere shifting and a real feud was the last thing they needed right now.

“Whatever you say Preppy,” Joaquin says, holding his waist tightly. “Let’s get outta here.”

“Later Betts,” Kevin calls behind them. “I’ll let you know when I win!”

“You salty bitch,” Betty says. She narrows her eyes but her lips curl into a smirk as she watches her friend walk away in the arms of the man she is sure her boyfriend could easily beat.

“What’s that all about?” Jughead questions.

“Oh just some friendly rivalry,” Betty assures him.

“Really?” He asks, his disbelief evident.

“Really,” She says, patting him on the arm before pulling away and heading to the bleachers.

“And you know that Joaquin was just joking back there right? He really does like you,” Jughead explains.

“Yeah and I like him too, I’m not an idiot I know how you two joke with one another. In fact, it tends to entertain Kevin and I,” She laughs.

“You and Kevin ay?” Jughead questions suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Betty nods happily. She looks around the bleachers and sees that the closer side is mostly inhabited by residents of the Southside. She frowns. Cheryl would kill her if she caught her sitting on the home side. “Mind if we head to the visitor’s section?” She asks him.

“Sure, it’s not like I have much school spirit anyway,” Jughead shrugs. He takes her hand and leads her past the crowd of southside supporters and around the field. Betty watches as he looks around the area and nods to people here and there. Betty also notices how many eyes are on them, or more precisely−on Jughead.

“Do people always stare at you this much?” She asks.

Jughead looks at her in surprise. “Oh, you noticed that, did you?”

“Kinda hard to miss,” Betty mutters. She not only sees groups of men in similar leather jackets eyeing him, but seemingly random people like women with children or blue collared men who look like they just got off work, not to mention the amount teenagers looking him up and down. Those with serpent jackets would give him a nod and look the other way, but those without jackets would spot him and their eyes would go wide before looking away, and then looking back when they figured no one saw them staring.

“Yeah I guess so, sorry about that,” Jughead says. “Just, ignore them.”

Betty rolls her eyes, what else would she do? So quietly she follows him closely, but continues to meet the gazes of everyone head on. She notices that Jughead more or less avoids the glances that are not from other serpents, which of course brings up a point that Betty had not given much thought−Jughead is a Serpent. Not only that, but he is a serpent who demands respect, and as he had told her, is the son of a very important member. The idea of dating such a gang member doesn’t intimidate her, but the idea of what her mother will do when she finds out is frightening. She hadn’t thought too much of her classmates at school finding out, but at an event like this, word was bound to get back to her parents. Even now, when she seems to be on stable ground with her mother, it would not go well. Her mother’s hatred for all things southside was legendary among the town, though why, Betty still doesn’t know.

For years Alice Cooper has bashed and shamed the southside at any possible moment. She has written articles about the evils of the serpents, the lack of manners the children show, how the school cares little about child safety or education, and how they are hardly from the same town at all. Alice Cooper, one of the owners of the daily register, is a force to be reckoned with, and in a position of undeniable power. Betty is hardly concerned with what her classmates or the serpents will think, in comparison to her mother.

“Is something up?” Jughead asks.

Betty blinks to clear her head. “No, just thinking about my mother.”

“Is she going to be here?” Jughead asks, confused by her train of thought.

Betty pauses, she hadn’t really thought of that. It would make sense, Polly’s appointment was long over, and a story of tonight’s game would make a great article, but if her mother was planning on making it, she hadn’t told Betty. “I don’t think so,” She says slowly. “mom hasn’t really been going out too much since Polly.”

“Since Polly what?” Jughead asks, not realizing that Betty had meant to stop her sentence there.

“Since…Polly and Jason broke up,” Betty says, all too aware of the crowd of people around them, and that it’s not really the time or place to explain her family’s drama.

“Right,” Jughead says. “their infamous breakup.”

“It sure was,” Betty explains as she spies an empty spot on the bleachers, in front of the cheerleaders, and leads them over. “Polly was top of her class, last year’s homecoming queen, and a head cheerleader. Jason was captain of the football team and of course, a Blossom. When they got together it was like a legendary power couple thing. Both my parents and Jason’s hated it, but they stayed together anyway, for months, but then, they ended it and I hate Jason for doing that to my sister.”

Jughead raises and eyebrow at her and wraps his arm over her shoulders as they sit down and watch the game begin. “Why do people think they broke up?” He asks her. He knows that there are people packed all around them, but it’s far too loud for someone to be listening to their whispers right now.

Betty shrugs. “Some guys will say it’s because Jason started to realize just how crazy Polly was, others will say it’s because his parents finally got to him.”

“Interesting,” Jughead murmurs. It’s a complicated story, a fabricated tale woven to conceal a forbidden love, but why? And from who exactly? Their parents? The school? The town? “So uh, how come you still go to Jason’s parties if you hate him?”

“Cause I’m still a cheerleader and his sister is my captain,” She smiles knowingly. “For a while I stayed away, sure, but after things cooled down some I started hanging around again. I still hate him though, of course.”

“Of course,” Jughead agrees. He wants to ask her to explain it all to her, but he doesn’t mind these games. “Speaking of cheerleading, are you upset that you can’t play tonight?”

“Not really,” Betty sighs. “A lot's been going on, so I don’t mind the break.”

“You gonna mind when you can’t swim tomorrow?” He says it as a question, but it might as well be a statement. Betty doesn’t respond but glances at him out of the side of her eyes. “Seriously? Are you still going to try to swim?”

“I’ll skip practice and we don’t have any meets coming up so it’s not that big of a deal,” She says, ignoring his questions.

“Bettys,” Jughead says. “you’re way too smart for this.”

“Which is why I’m not going to push it, I’ll take it easy,” She assures him.

“So, no Sweetwater River?” He confirms.

Betty grimaces, it’s not as if she has to swim it, but she had been trying to do it once a week, and it’s one hell of an outlet. It’s a way to get all of her emotions and aggressions out in one fail swoop, which is exactly what she needs right now. How can she be expected to keep going with the all of her troubles pounding her all at once? Her image is being smeared across the school by Chuck and Dale, Archie is being demolished at the construction site, her mother is far to broken to show it, Polly might as well be acting alone, her father is a whirlwind of broken images and regrets, and to top it all off, she still has to figure out how to keep everything on the down low. Isn’t that too much for one person? You’d think at that point the universe would be willing to allow her at least one release, one minute break from reality, but Betty isn’t sure if that’s ever going to happen.

“No pushing it over Sweetwater River,” Betty says sweetly.

“Why do I feel like there’s a double meaning in that?” Jughead sighs heavily.

Betty smiles up at him before grabbing his cheek and placing a gentle kiss upon it. “Cause you know me,” She says. Jughead smiles ruefully and settles back into his seat as Betty does the same, leaning on him heavily.

 _“Attention Riverdale!”_ An announcer calls over the speakers. _“We will now welcome our visiting team from Riverdale High!”_ The announcer then goes on to introduce Jason as the head quarterback, and then Chuck, and then Archie. Betty and Jughead watch the boys run on the field in a mix of excitement and apprehension. This is the first game Chuck has been in since all those weeks ago on that little beach on the southside. Seeing him here, sparks a whole new attentiveness in Betty; she isn’t going to let him out of her sights for anything.

“I can’t believe he actually decided to show his face around here,” Jughead mutters in disbelief.

Betty snorts. “He’s got his whole team at his back.”

“So do I,” Jughead smirks.

“Hey,” Betty says, turning to face him. “don’t go staring anything tonight, okay? There’s enough going on as it is.”

Jughead grimaces and doesn’t respond until she continues to stare at him for a few moments. “Fine,” he sighs. “I bow to the will of Betty Cooper.”

“Thanks Juggie,” She says before kissing him sweetly.

“Yeah yeah,” He mutters between kisses. “One day I’ll figure out how to break your spell.”

“You’re such a dork,” Betty laughs. She pushes lightly on his check before leaning back down to watch the field.

By now the home team is being introduced. A list of names is rattled off as the team erupts from behind a giant poster that’s being held up by their cheerleading team. Betty doesn’t recognize any one until they get to around the fourth player, and the announcer says the famous name that Betty has grown fond of since childhood−and out runs Reggie Mantle’s smiling face, full of energy and pride.

Jughead notices her watching him even as the rest of the team cascades around him onto the field. “You think your boy will win it?” He asks.

Betty hums, sensing his jealousy and choosing to ignore it. “He’s always been a better swimmer than linebacker, besides, he won’t have much of a chance when he’s up against Jason and Archie,” She says, moving her gaze over to her own school’s team and seeing Jason huddled with the team and giving instruction as Chuck stands on his right and nods along.

“Really? Around school he’s always been known as the football kinda guy. I didn't even known he swam until that meet I went to,” Jughead confesses.

“Swimming’s not a very popular sport,” Betty shrugs. “If it weren’t for the fact that I can swim across Sweetwater river people around school would only know me from cheerleading.”

“That must be rough,” Jughead frowns.

“It’s high school,” Betty jokes. “Everyone can only be one thing, otherwise people can’t seem to keep things straight.”

“You’ve got that right,” He says, shaking his head in understanding. “But hey, we’re all guilty of it I guess. I never would have guessed from our first meeting that you could fix cars or hit a bong or−”

“Well now hang on, who said I was hitting any bongs?” Betty interjects.

“I was at Jason’s party,” Jughead says in confusion. Was she actually acting defensive about smoking pot to a southside serpent?

“I wasn’t smoking at the party,” Betty states. “did you honestly think I was stoned?”

“No of course not, but the place smelled of weed and I don’t know, I know Blossom smokes a lot so I guess I just figured you’d smoke together. You did just say how you’ve been going to his parties,” Jughead explains. “I didn’t really mean anything by it.”

“No, it’s fine, I just didn’t see that coming. Most people from school don’t really know. Most could never even guess, you know?” Betty says, giving him a little lopsided smile.

“Hey if I weren’t in my line of work I wouldn’t. I mean, the cute blonde in a long sweater breaking the law and taking a hit? How scandalous,” Jughead mock gasps.

“Oh shut up,” Betty laughs. “I hardly even smoke anyway. It takes a special occasion for me to let loose that much.”

“What, like Riverdale High football’s team defeating Southside High?” Jughead grins. He is more than aware of who buys what from the serpents, so when both Cheryl and Jason come down and buy over an ounce, he’s one of the first to know.

“You judging?” Betty asks jokingly.

“Yup, how dare you, you fucking heathen, don’t make me call the cops,” Jughead snorts.

“Get Sheriff Keller on my ass,” Betty laughs.

“Joaquin would lose his shit,” Jughead chuckles. “I send his boyfriend’s dad on his boyfriend’s best friend.”

“I can imagine,” She grins. Then, an idea pops into her head. “Hey?” She drawls out.

“Hmm?” Jughead hums, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you and Joaquin ever fought before?” She asks innocently.

“Yeah sure, what friends don’t?” He says, not following her train of thoughts.

“Well who won?” Betty inquires.

“Which time?” Jughead quips. Betty purses her lips; he wasn’t making this easy. Jughead roams his eyes up and down her and squints. “Why?” He asks suspiciously.

“Just, curious,” Betty sighs.

“I’m sure,” Jughead says flatly.

“Looks like they’re about to start,” Bettys mutters, looking out at the field and seeing the teams taking their positions. “Who do you thinks going to win?”

“Betty, I realize as a cheerleader you’re probably going to be offended by this, but I don’t know the first thing about sports, nor do I entirely care to if it doesn’t concern you,” He says frankly.

“Well at least you’re honest,” Betty smiles. Jughead laughs and holders her tighter. He still doesn’t understand how he got so lucky. “You know,” Betty says. “You’re invited to Jason’s party Friday. And Kevin’s going so Joaquin probably is too.”

“Oh I’m sure he is,” Jughead smiles. “but yeah, I’m in if you are.”

“Cool,” Betty says. “I couldn’t really tell if you were much of a party guy or not.”

“Well, it takes some pushing but if it’s the right kinda party I can get into it. Especially if you’ll be there,” He says.

“How sweet,” Betty chuckles as she leans up to kiss him on the cheek. Jughead turns his head in time, and meets her with his own kiss. They each grin into it and snuggle closer to one another.

Meanwhile, on the field, the players begin to square off. “Looks like the southside is taking the kickoff,” Betty breaths. She eyes the players intently, and then looks down near the bottom of the bleachers, where her fellow cheerleaders are lined up. She sees Veronica and Cheryl standing side by side, talking intently. Cheryl has an arm on her popped hip and her mouth moves quickly. Veronica has her arms crossed over her chest and has her lips pressed into a thin line. Betty sighs, why can’t they just get along?

“Notice something?” Jughead asks her.

“Sorta,” Betty grimaces. “it looks like Cheryl and Veronica are arguing again. It’s not that surprising, they used to fight all the time. It was only recently that they started being civil.”

“What do you think they’re arguing about?” he questions, his gaze now drawn to the two young cheerleaders.

“Probably who's going to lead tonight,” Betty says. “They’ve been arguing for dominance since they first met.”

“Really? What about you?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” She questions in confusion.

“You don’t want to be squad captain or whatever?” He clarifies.

“As if,” Betty snorts. “I did cheer because Polly did cheer, and I had a brief moment of wanting to be a vixen. I’m far more interested in swimming.”

“A vixen ey? Is that what you’re all called?” Jughead smirks.

“Yeah,” Betty smiles. “saucy I know. Mom had a fit when she heard I joined the team.”

“But wasn’t Polly a cheerleader too?” He asks.

“She was, that’s exactly why mom didn’t like it. She’s worried I’ll end up like every other woman in our family−completely crazy,” She explains.

“You’re far from crazy,” Jughead states.

“Thanks Juggie,” She says, not believing him.

“Yo look, I think the bitches are gonna go at it!” Someone exclaims next to them. Betty looks up at the boy in confusion, he was clearly saying it loud enough for all those around him to hear. She then looks to where he is pointing and sighs as she sees it is indeed at the cheerleaders. She squints and sees that Cheryl and Veronica have stepped dangerously close to one another. The other girls choosing who to back and standing behind them; at the moment, it appears that Veronica has more of the team on her side. No one is trying to deescalate the situation.

“Shit,” Betty curses. She stands from her seat and detangles herself from the very confused man next to her. Betty moves to head down the bleachers, before turning back to the mid-standing Jughead and says, “Stay here, please.” With that said she quickly moves past the throng of teenagers and down the bleachers. Once on the ground she pushes past a few more kids that had crowded near the fence to watch the cat fight, and presses herself against the fence instead.

“What the is your problem slut?” She hears Cheryl demand.

“At the moment, you are,” Veronica says bitterly.

“Cheryl, V, what’s going on?” She demands, raising her voice for them to hear.

The two girls turn their heads to her, before Cheryl quickly looks back to Veronica. “The bitch here is trying to talk shit about my beautiful brother, bcause she’s jealous of him,” Cheryl states.

“What?” Betty asks in confusion. She had expected something more along the lines of, ‘she totally messed up the routine!’ not this nonsense.

“You know it’s not like that Cheryl,” Veronica hisses.

“Then what do you call someone saying that your brother is an ignorant bastard?” Cheryl says.

“That’s the truth, you just can’t accept it,” Veronica states. Betty’s jaw drops as she hears Veronica say such a thing to Cheryl Blossom of all people. “He lets his team mates act like creeps and pretends to look the other way.”

“You, arrogant bitch,” Cheryl says, seemingly stunned. Betty watches as she clenches her hands into fist and pushes forward. Around her she hears people beginning to cheer and she knows that someone has to break this up before it starts.

“Dammit,” Betty hisses. In one swift movement she sticks out her good hand and grabs the top of the fence, she swings her body over and lands on the ground on the other side with a thud as her knees bend. Some of the squad looks at her in surprise and backs away at her intervention, even the crowd becomes less boisterous. “Okay that’s enough,” She says, pushing herself upright and walking between the two girls.

“The knock off Kardashian started it,” Cheryl says, not backing down.

“Move B,” Veronica states, trying to push her out of her way.

Betty stands her ground and plants her feet; she puts her arms out on the two girls’ chest and says, “I said that’s enough. We’re on school grounds and people are watching. You’ve both got enough bad press as it is.” Cheryl and Veronica both look down before looking around with clearer eyes. They finally notice the kids crammed around with phones in hand.

“Yeah well so do you. So why don’t you just step off,” Cheryl says, though not as ferociously as before.

“Exactly,” Betty says, pushing back against the redhead. “So why don’t we all cool it for now and discuss this later? They’ll be plenty of time after the game.”

Cheryl eyes Betty closely, before looking down at her arm on her chest and scoffing. “Fine, we’ll finish this later” She says casually. Slowly she rolls back and Betty relaxes her stance. She looks around and sees kids groaning in annoyance at the lack of hair pulling or lifted skirts. Slowly they start to disperse, and Betty internally sighs in relief. Finally, she turns to her other side and looks at her best friend.

“B it’s not what it looks like,” Veronica pleads with her.

“So what is it?” Betty asks as she leads them away from the rest of the squad and leans close to her.

“We had just been talking and she mentioned that she invited Chuck to the party,” Veronica begins. Betty’s jaw drops in a sad understanding. “So, I stupidly mentioned how Chuck is the biggest asshole in the world and that I hate him. Cheryl said how that was dumb because her brother is friends with him and her brother could never be friends with anyone who’s that bad, and I sorta told her how she’s naive to believe that. I mean come on, there’s no way that Jason can possibly be so clueless about Chuck and the score book.”

“Well, we don’t know that exactly,” Betty says meekly.

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure we do,” Veronica states hotly.

“Look I’m not saying he’s innocent, but I’m also not going to just say he’s guilty. We don’t have any evidence that he’s involved,” Betty says.

“That’s because you haven’t even asked him about it. You’re too worried that you’ll upset him and Polly, but B if he is involved would you really want a man like that married to your sister?” Veronica asks gently.

Betty doesn’t know what to say to that. Of course she wouldn’t, but Jason doesn’t seem like that kind of guy. I mean just the other week he had practically kicked Dale out of his party for trying to fuck with her and Kevin. Then, before that he had even asked her if she wanted him to tell Chuck to back off, and he had seemed clueless to anything before that. At the same time though, he is the captain of the football team, and she hadn’t known him at all until he started dating Polly.

“Okay, I get what you’re saying,” Betty finally says. “but either way we need to keep things under wraps for a little longer. At this point it’s still Chuck’s word against ours and that doesn’t bode well for us. So just, play nice for now.”

“You expect me to play nice with Chuck?” Veronica says, taken aback.

“No, if you even see Chuck tell me and we can take care of it together. I just mean with Cheryl and Jason,” Betty explains.

Veronica sighs. “Okay, but this can’t stay for much longer, I’ll go insane.”

“I’m already there,” Betty smiles weakly.

“B, what if Chuck does show at the party Friday? I don’t think I can handle that,” Veronica says.

“Neither can I, so just, leave it to me. I’ll get Jason to tell him not to come and we’ll just be able to have a nice night,” Betty says.

“How are you going to manage that?” Veronica asks.

“Just, leave it to me,” Bettys sighs. “Now, you get back out there before Cheryl decides to kill you for real, and please no more fighting. Today’s been rough enough.”

“You got it B,” Veronica says, pulling her in for a quick hug before turning back to the squad and rejoining them, but still keeping her distance from Cheryl. Keeping the peace. Betty stands tall until Veronica finally joins in on their cheer and she believes all eyes are officially off of her. Well, all eyes except for one pair.

“You okay?” Jughead asks, standing just on the other side of the fence from her.

“Super,” Betty says, hardly surprised that he’s there at all.

“You know that fence hop looked pretty cool,” He jokes.

“Thanks,” She laughs lightly. “It was a bit spur of the moment.”

“I figured as much,” He says. He watches in silence as Betty grabs the fence in a similar fashion and hoist herself over it once more. She lands next to Jughead and smiles up at him as he grabs her arm to help her up.

“So what was that all about?” He asks, leaning against the fence and giving snake eyes to anyone who happened to glance their way.

“Just some girl drama,” Betty says lightly. “I’ll sort it all out before the party.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “How come you have to sort it out?”

“I don’t know, I’m involved I guess. Besides Veronica and Cheryl are my friends and I don’t want them to kill one another just yet,” She says, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

“How does their girl drama involve you?” He asks.

 _Damn,_ Betty thinks _. He really is to perceptive._ “Well, it’s about a guy,” She says.

“I’m listening,” He says, crossing his arms.

Betty rolls her eyes at his dramatics. “Relax, it isn’t about you. Veronica’s just let slip that she isn’t too fond of Jason, and naturally that’s one of the few things that Cheryl will kill over.”

“How come Veronica doesn’t like Jason, I thought you guys were tight?” He asks, his confusion growing.

“Well, Jason and I are, but Veronica has her doubts. She doesn’t like how Jason seems to have a blind eye when it comes to Chuck and the score book,” Betty explains quietly.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” He asks.

“Why do people keep asking me that?” Betty sighs, leaning on the fence next to Jughead.

“Maybe cause it’s an important question,” Jughead offers.

“Meh,” Betty grumbles under her breath.

“Hey,” Jughead says. He steps forward and stands in front of her and leans his head down to hers. “Is it bothering you?”

“Everything bothers me nowadays,” She murmurs.

“Everything?” He challenges, giving her a cheeky smirk.

“Yes sir,” She says, reaching up and giving him a chaste kiss. She leans back and giggles at his reaction.

Jughead shakes his head clear and reaches his arms behind her back and pulls her closer. “Hey now missy, just how bothersome can I be?” He whispers gruffly, his lips grazing her ear.

“I’m still figuring that out,” Betty whispers as she wraps her own arms around his back and hugs him tighter.

Jughead hums in her ear and places his head on her shoulder. They hold each other and enjoy the sound of the game continuing behind them. Betty feels his warmth leaking out from beneath his flannel and infect her like a disease; causing her to snuggle further into him. Jughead smells her vanilla perfume and breathes in deeply; it’s a clean and crisp scent that he isn’t too familiar with, but he’d be happy to remedy that.

“What aren’t you telling me Betts? Hmm, is it something is should know?” Jughead murmurs quietly. The last thing he wants to do is ruin the moment, but he’d rather do that than regret it later.

“Which secret are you referring to, exactly?” She whispers back, closing her eyes tightly.

“How many are there?” He chuckles.

“Only a few. What about you?” She asks hesitantly.

“To many, and I’m going to be honest here, some of them I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you about. But if you need me to, then I’ll try. I’ll try anything for you,” He says passionately.

“Oh Juggie,” Betty whispers. “you really are bad news aren’t you.”

“Only if you want me to be,” He jokes. “and like I’ve said, I can handle whatever you’ve got to show me.”

“Well that’s good, because it’s a lot,” She says, pulling out of his embrace to stare into his unwavering eyes.

“Come on,” Jughead says. “we can talk later, but for now, let’s just have a nice night like we had planned.”

Betty smiles at him and nods. She lets Jughead lead her back to their seats where they sit side by side, her head comfortably placed between his shoulder and neck. After that, Betty would like to say that she had watched the game like an attentive cheerleader should, but that would be a lie. Instead she spent most of the rest of the game laughing at Jughead’s stories of his and Joaquin’s misadventures. Specifically, the time Joaquin made him pretend to be his boyfriend so that he could make his ex jealous. In turn Betty confessed how she had made out with Veronica at one of Josie’s parties, just to make Archie realize how much he wanted her. Jughead immediately expressed his disbelief and jealousy.

“What can I say, a true friend does what it takes,” Betty laughs and leans back casually.

“Well hey now, I didn’t say that I didn’t make-out with Joaquin,” Jughead challenges.

“So you did?” She asks in disbelief.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” He replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll take that as a no,” She says.

“Har har,” Jughead says.

“Oh hey,” Betty says. “It’s half time.”

Jughead looks out at the field and sees that she’s right. The two teams have dispersed and headed to their own sides. Meanwhile the southside cheerleaders are heading to the center for a quick halftime show. He sees a few girls that he knows, one or two who are even his fellow serpents, heading out and waiting for some brashy pop song to play. With this giving him little interest, he turns his gaze back to Betty, who is darting her eyes throughout the field. She lets her eyes roam over everything: she takes note of the southside cheerleaders entering, and the southside football team retreating behind them. Specifically, she catches sight of her raven-haired rival hanging off the arm of one of his teammates. On her own side of the field she spots Archie and Moose walking to the benches just behind Jason and Chuck who talk with their heads bowed. Betty purses her lips; that won’t work at all.

“Hey Juggie, you mind doing me a favor?” She asks, her eyes still on Jason.

“If it actually means I get to do something, then yes, I would love to,” He responds.

Betty rolls her eyes. “I need you to get Jason alone for me.”

“Right now?” He asks.

“Give it like five minutes, just enough time for the team to finish their planning,” She says.

“Can do,” he says. He gives her one swift kiss on the cheek before standing and sauntering off the bleachers. Betty smiles at his back and wonders just how he thinks he can get Jason alone, except for possibly dragging him by his ears. She gives him a minute and watches him stand by the edge of the bleachers, his stance casual and uncaring. She briefly wonders if this is something she can get used to, letting people help. Or at least, letting Jughead help.

After a few more minutes the team breaks their huddle and disperses to wait half time out. Archie and Moose, as well as some of the other guys, head over to the cheerleaders to chat for a few minutes. Betty bites her lip as she notices that Chuck, Jason, and Dale are still off to the side with one another. Suddenly, she sees Jughead walking up to them. He struts casually and stops right in front of the fence.

“Blossom,” Jughead says, loud enough to catch their attention.

Jason lifts his head and looks at him in surprise. “What’s going on Jones?” He asks, not moving.

“You know this creep?” Chuck asks, eyeing him distastefully.

“Yeah, I sure do,” Jason says. Chuck looks back and forth between the two boys, and new beads of sweat appear over his already smudged and grimy face.

“Nice bruise,” Jughead comments, noticing the shading on Chuck’s left cheekbone.

“Yeah how did you get that man?” Jason asks his friend.

“Dale and I were messing around,” Chuck says, his eyes flickering to the unwavering serpent.

“Jason, mind if I have a word,” Jughead says dryly.

Jason cocks his head to the side and looks around. No one is near them besides Chuck, and Archie and Moose seem to be keeping the other players busy at the moment, but people are still all over the field. “Can we do it later?” He asks, his eyes twitching around.

“No, it has to be now, after all, your party is this week right?” Jughead asks, a single eyebrow raised.

Jason presses his lips into a thin line before looking around once more. “Chuck, go cool it with the team, I’ll be over in a minute,” He says, leaving no room for discussion. Chuck looks like he’s going to protest, but catches sight of Jason’s gaze and heads the other way, giving Jughead a glare as he goes.

“Let’s head over here,” Jughead says, seeming unphased.

Jason nods, and tries to act casual as he heads through the fence opening and follows Jughead behind the bleachers, which holds only a few young teenagers smoking some rather suspicious looking wraps, but when they catch sight of Jughead they scram.

“Alright what’s this about?” Jason asks when theyre alone. “I paid in full and got everything we agreed on, so I don’t see what’s wrong.”

“Well that’s good,” Jughead notes. “but this isn’t actually about that.”

“Then what's it about?” Jason asks, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“There you are,” Betty’s voice comes from around the bleachers.

“Betty? What’s going on?” Jason asks, taken aback.

“Sorry for the dramatics,” Betty says, smiling nervously. “but I had to talk to you alone.”

“Why? Is something wrong? Is it Polly?” Jason demands, growing concerned and losing some of his tough guy demeanor.

“No actually, though, has she texted you? She went to the doctors earlier and said she would text me about it later, but she hasn’t yet,” Betty says.

“I don’t have my phone on me, but last I checked she hadn’t,” Jason says shaking his head.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Betty says. “I’ll call her later, but this isn’t about that.”

“Then what’s it about?” He asks.

“The party,” She says, swallowing her fear. “who did you invite?”

“The usual people, why?” He asks.

“As in who?” Betty demands.

“I don’t know, the cheerleaders, Cheryl’s friend’s, your friend’s, the football team, people like that,” He says.

“Is Chuck going then?” She finally asks.

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t he be−ah Jesus fucking Christ,” he says, a sudden realization dawning on him. Why else would Betty have dragged him alone and away from Chuck? “I thought you said he wasn’t bothering you?” he demands.

“Well technically I said that I could handle him, which I can, but if there were any way you could help me out for just one night, that would be great,” Betty says.

“No Betty, tell me what the fuck is going on and I’ll take care of it, there’s no need to be coy here; I know Chuck can be a bit of an asshole,” Jason states.

“That’s an understatement,” Jughead mutters, speaking up for the first time.

“What does he have to do with this?” Jason demands, his eyes on Jughead.

“I don’t know, he’s my boyfriend so why not?” Betty says casually.

“You’re dating Betty?” Jason asks Jughead, his eyebrow raised in question.

“Sure am, is that a problem?” Jughead responds.

“No, just, welcome to the family I guess,” Jason comments gruffly.

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna like it,” Jughead says.

“So you think,” Jason jokes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?” Betty says, feigning hurt.

“That we are beyond hell right now, so let’s cut the crap and get to it Betty. Why do you want Chuck out of the party?” Jason asks.

“I just,” Betty tries. “I’m just not fond of him okay? You were right, it was a pretty bad date we had, and I’m so done with it. He’s just annoying and with everything going on lately I’d like to have a nice night out with my friends without any interruptions.” What she tells him isn’t exactly a lie. It’s simply a half truth.

“What are you not telling me?” Jason questions knowingly, before letting his eyes slowly drift to Jughead.

“What?” Jughead asks defensively.

“I think I get it now,” Jason says slowly. “Chuck has a bad thing going on with the serpents right now. He won’t tell me exactly what’s going on, but I can tell. He barely even wanted to come here for the game today.”

“Good to know,” Jughead says, a smirk on his lips.

“So that’s why you don’t want Chuck there right? Because you don’t want him and your new boy clashing?” Jason questions, already having made up his own conclusion.

“….Yeah,” Betty says. “That’s it. It would ruin the night for everyone.”

“Or make it really interesting,” Jughead mutters, causing Betty to give him a steady glare.

“No, I think Betty is right on this one. I don’t need word getting around that the serpents went after my boy in my own house,” Jason says.

“Well that’s not what I meant,” Betty says meekly.

“Yeah but that’s how it would look. I could see your father’s headlines now **Blossom Works With Serpents to Destroy Young Bulldog** ,” Jason exclaims, his head shaking side to side.

“I guess that’s true,” Betty sighs. “He still hates you.”

“Have you talked to him at all?” Jason asks tentatively.

“Yeah, today actually,” Betty coughs.

“How’d it go?” Jason asks, his discomfort evident.

“I’ll tell you about it later, for now just go out and win the game superstar. And keep Archie out of trouble would you? It looks like 26 wants to go at him with a battering ram,” Betty says, urging him back to the field.

“Alright, will do,” Jason chuckles. “I’ll see you later Cooper.”

“See ya,” She says as he walks back to his team. She eyes Chuck leaning on the fence, away from the team−waiting for Jason. She is careful not to let him see her.

“So how do you think he’ll convince him not to go?” Jughead asks, coming up behind her.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” She mutters.

“You worried?” He asks.

“Not really, he’ll get the job done,” She says, turning to look at him.

Jughead hums in response before swiftly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. “Well Cooper,” He says, smirking ever so slightly. “I’m not sure how you did it, but you managed to get me behind the bleachers with you.”

“What can I say, I’m a master manipulator,” She says, her voice low.

“Or maybe I’m just all too willing,” He says, leaning his head down and resting it on her forehead.

Betty hums in response and closes her eyes. She enjoys his warmth against the chilly night. She slips her hands under his leather jacket and wraps them around his waist, her fingers splayed open. “Do you think this is what normal couples do?” She asks. He opens his eyes to beg for clarification. “Just go behind the bleachers and have a regular old date,” She explains.

“I don’t know anything about that, but I do know that normal is boring, and believe it or not Betty, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo,” He says only half-jokingly.

“Yeah but you’re my weirdo now,” She teases.

“I like the sound of that,” He purrs. “especially since that means you’re my little bad girl.”

“Not sure anyone’s ever called me a bad girl before,” She chuckles, but shivers in an unknown satisfaction.

“Yeah well you might want to get used to it. I can keep people from figuring out about your dirty plays against Chuck, but I can’t keep them from knowing you’re dating a serpent,” He says lowly.

“And why is that?” She challenges.

“Because Betty I want the whole damn world to know that you’re no one’s but mine,” He says fiercely.

“Likewise,” She murmurs before tilting her head back and receiving his kiss. Jughead doesn’t hold much back. He comes to her with the full weight of his body, causing her to stumble back until she hits the fence that keeps kids out from under the bleachers. She relishes the sound of it jostling as her back hits, and how the old rust creaks as she is pressed up against it. Jughead grabs one of her arms and pulls it next to her head, where he keeps it against the fence and with his hand on top. Betty keeps her other hand securely around his waist, but somewhere near his ass. She hears Jughead moan ever so slightly as she pushes her hips against his. She grins into their kisses, pleased that she can make him feel this way. That’s when Jughead shifts his stance so that his right leg is between hers. He slowly rocks himself upward, so that his knee makes contact with her. It’s gentle and slow, but it takes Betty by surprise, causing her eyes to flutter open and catch sight of Jughead’s devilish smirk. He then goes back to fiercely kissing her, using his tongue to take her off guard once more, and keeping his lips fast and his leg slow. Betty groans in pleasure and immediately feels her face heat up in embarrassment, because here she is, behind the bleachers at Southside High, practically being dry humped by her boyfriend, and loving every second of it. Jughead continues his endeavors, now moving down from her mouth to the top of her neck, where he starts slowly. He lightly licks her skin to get the cold air to cause her to shiver, before kissing her skin. It is only after he hears the slightest of whimper’s come from her mouth that he begins to nibble on her skin with his teeth, and then suck down intently when she loudly gasps in shock. He also begins to grind more prominently with his leg and torso, effectively pushing her even harder against the fence. It creakes loudly under their weight, and for a brief moment Betty is afraid it will break on them. Jughead on the other hand, seemes to hold none of these fears, as he mercilessly continues his escapades; his only goal to hear Betty’s sounds of pleasure, and to subtly mark her as taken. After some time Betty opens her eyes as Jughead gives her a rather prominent hickie on her lower neck.

“What are you doing to me Juggie?” She whispers, her voice light and somewhat struggling.

Jughead doesn’t respond, instead he works his hand that isn’t already holding one of her’s above her head, up and down her sides. Each time getting closer to her ass and her perky breast. Betty can feel the anticipation growing with in her. She uses her free hand to forcefully grab his ass and push him closer to her. With the extra contact she feels Jughead shiver in response, as well as the obvious density in his jeans. With that aided push, Jughead responds  likewise, grabbing Betty’s ass and not letting go, but instead working his hand closer to her warmth, causing Betty to squirm in all sorts of new ways. Jughead likes the new feeling, but instead moves his hand up her body until he reaches her breast. He gently grabs ahold of the one and Betty squirms once more, relishing the intimacy.

“Juggie,” She says breathlessly.

Jughead takes that as a sign of satisfaction and continues to fondle her breast, even with her shirt and bra covering it. At this point Betty is itching to roam her own hands around Jughead, but she only has the one. Carefully she breaks her one hand from jughead’s grip, a move he had not expected, and uses it to roam her own hands up and down his sides, before slipping them under his shirt. Jughead flinches as her cold hands touch his bare skin. She takes her time, feeling out his delicate muscles, tracing them with each fingertip. It is at this point Jughead slipps his own had under her shirt, he opens his eyes to check she’s fine with the action, and she nods for him to continue. Jughead smirks at the clear pleasure on her face, and how she flinches when his own freezing hands touch her skin. Especially when his right hand makes its way to her bra and effortlessly flips it up so that her breast falls out, and he can toy with it as he pleases. Betty gasps loudly as he pinches her nipple with his chilling finger’s until it is well beyond hard. She then proceeds to groan into his shoulder as he continues his efforts of toying with her nipple and grinding her pelvis into the fence.

“Well now, this is something I didn’t expect!” A loud voice yells in their direction. At the sound of the newcomer, Jughead immediately stop his fondling and fixes Betty’s bra before pulling his hand out from under her shirt. He does not move from his position over top of her. Betty rolls her eyes at his protectiveness, as she clearly recognizes the voice. She cranes her head around Jughead to see what she expected, her best friend and his boyfriend standing just a few feet away.

“Nice Kevin,” Betty says, gently pushing Jughead off her so she can properly stand.

“And here I was thinking that Joaquin and I would be the only ones behind the bleacher’s tonight,” Kevin grins. Betty blushes in response and turns her head the other way.

“Way to ruin the moment, you douchebag,” Jughead calls to his friend who is already walking over with Kevin in tow.

“It was too hard to resist. Besides, if we didn’t than somebody else would have and that would not have boded well for you two,” Joaquin shrugs.

“I can handle my own,” Jughead responds, still seeming overly defensive.

“Relax Jug,” Betty says, placing a hand on his back. “It’s just Kevin and Joaquin.”

“And don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ve seen Betty in far worse positions than that before,” Kevin jokes as he loops his arm through Betty’s.

“Last I checked you don’t have a whole lot of room to talk,” Betty hits back. “I don’t even think I could name all the time’s I’ve walked in on you having−”

“Yes well I could also point out that time I caught you and−” Kevin says, cutting her off before she does likewise.

“Oh that was so not anything! Not like the time you and Moose−” Betty says, her voice rising slightly.

“Okay fine you’ve made your point!” Kevin yells to cut her off before she goes any further. Betty and Kevin both purse their lips and stare at one another for a long moment.

“It’s still not as bad as the time we saw Archie and V,” Betty confirms.

“Nothing could be as bad as that,” Kevin agrees.

“Man, it’s like they have linked minds or some shit,” Joaquin mumbles to Jughead.

“I’d have to agree,” Jughead mutters.

Betty and Kevin look back at their partners, just now remembering they’re there.

“So, what brings you two back here,” Betty asks awkwardly.

“Behind the bleachers was full on the home side,” Joaquin says bluntly.

“I see,” Betty says, looking around the ground.

“Games almost over, just so you know,” Joaquin says, trying to crane his head around the bleachers to see the field.

“Who’s winning?” Betty asks.

“Northside, of course,” Kevin says cheekily.

“It’s only natural,” Betty says, raising her hand to high five Kevin.

“We win sometimes,” Joaquin interjects.

“Sure,” Betty and Kevin say at the same time, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

“You guys are freaky, I hope you know that,” Joaquin says, staring at their matching faces.

Kevin and Betty smile at one another before looping arms and heading to the front of the bleachers to watch the end of the game. Jughead and Joaquin roll their eyes and follow behind, though not before Jughead gives his friend a punch in the back. “That’s for coming around at the most inopportune time,” He says.

“Not my fault you chose the most public place ever,” Joaquin shrugs.

When the two finally get to the bleachers they notice their partner’s talking quietly to one another, completely ignoring the pumped-up crowd next to them.

“What’s up?” Jughead asks as he sits behind Betty so that she can lean back between his legs. Joaquin and Kevin do likewise.

“Just figuring out our driving situation,” Kevin says. “It’s Betty’s turn.”

“Who are you driving?” Jughead asks.

“I’ll be taking Veronica, Kevin, and Archie to the party Friday and then taking them home in the morning. Carpooling just makes it easier,” Betty explains.

“I’m still worried about Cheryl and Veronica having to be in the same house for a whole night though,” Kevin mutters.

“Kev, you worry too much. I’ll keep them away from each other, but I’m pretty sure that when they’re both stoned out of their minds, they’ll be fine,” Betty assures him.

“They sure do like each other when they’re high,” Kevin agrees.

“Exactly,” Betty says, smiling.

“Although,” Kevin draws out.

“No Kevin, I know that tone of voice,” Betty warns.

“I’m just saying, it would be kinda fun to see the prisses go at it,” Kevin finishes, smirking ever so slightly.

“It wouldn't even last, Veronica could rip her to shreds in no time,” Betty says confidently.

“I don’t know, Cheryl’s got the whole crazy person vibe working in her favor. Who knows what she could do if she snaps,” Kevin counters.

“Am I hearing a bet?” Betty asks, her eyebrow raised.

“Loser has to take shots with Jason?” Kevin asks.

“Please, Archie and I gave better dares when we were seven,” Betty says.

“Fine then,” Kevin states. “How bout, loser has to go skinny dipping in sweet water river. And the whole gang has to be there.”

“Deal,” Betty says, putting her hand out to shake Kevin’s.

“You guys are crazy,” Joaquin says, shaking his head with Jughead.

“It only matters if they end up fighting anyway,” Kevin shrugs.

“Which, like I said, is unlikely,” Betty says.

“Do we, count as being a part of the ‘gang’?” Jughead questions.

Kevin and Betty look at each other for a long moment, before Kevin tears away and says, “Why yes you do.”

“So sorry boys, but you might just have to deal with seeing Kevin’s naked ass,” Betty chuckles confidently.

“I might like that,” Joaquin mutters to himself, but Kevin hears anyways and winks up at him.

“Yes well sadly, it’ll be Betty who loses, and while that river has seen her birthday suit many time before, this time is sure to be something else,” Kevin says as he watches Betty’s cheek’s go red.

“Kevin if you mention that day to me again I swear to God I will end you,” She threatens.

“What day?” Jughead asks.

“One-day Betty and I got really stoned in the woods so we took our clothes off and went for a swim,” Kevin chuckles.

“Yeah and your sorry ass is shit at swimming. You’re lucky Archie came and got you,” Betty growls.

“Well shit, I’m sorry not all of us are professional swimmers love,” Kevin says, rolling his eyes.

“So, Archie came and got you two out of the water?” Joaquin asks.

“More like he got my naked ass out,” Kevin admits. “This one here,” he says while pointing at Betty. “was already one fourth of the way across the damn river.”

“It was a short area between the banks,” Betty retorts.

“She was singing Broadway as she swam,” Kevin says.

“I was feeling very happy in that moment,” Betty admits.

“You were singing Dead Girl Walking,” Kevin reminds her.

“It’s a catchy song,” She shrugs.

“So what made you come back to the shore?” Joaquin asks Betty, not really knowing anything about Broadway Musicals.

“Yeah Betty why don’t you tell them?” Kevin smirks.

“Kev, I will kick your ass right here and now,” Betty says sternly. Kevin only laughs in response before throwing his arm over her shoulder. “It was nothing important,” Betty tells them.

“You realize I’ll find out one way or another,” Jughead says, his mouth close to Betty’s ear.

“Doubtful,” She says.

“I don’t know, I’ve got ways of making you talk,” Jughead whispers, placing his hand on the small of her back.

“I think you’ll find that I’m very unbreakable, Jughead Jones,” Betty responds, keeping her voice low.

“Gay,” Kevin says. “you’re gay and nasty.” Joaquin snickers alongside his boyfriend.

Betty looks at her friend and smiles, but it’s at that point she notices the crowd around her bursting up in excitement. Betty and Kevin quickly stand with them. “What’s going on?” Kevin asks, unable to see the field from his spot. Betty stands on her tippy toes and looks out at the field.

“Archie’s got the ball!” She yells happily.

“It looks like he’s gonna go all the way!” Kevin says, jumping up and down with the rest of the northside crowd.

And sure enough, the redheaded quarterback runs past the southside players with ease as his own teammates take care of anyone that tries to get in his way. When Archie passes the end zone with ball in hand the crowd burst in excitement, screaming wildly, several of them throwing themselves from the bleachers and over the fence where they then pour onto the field.

“That’s it, that’s the game!” Kevin yells loudly over the crowd.

“We won!” Betty yells happily. Her and Kevin high five and step up higher on the benches so that they can get a better view of the mob rushing the field.

“Jesus, they’re like animals,” Jughead mutters, gazing down upon the field.

“I’m surprised a brawl hasn’t broken out yet,” Joaquin says in awe.

“Oh it will,” Kevin declares.

“Twenty on Moose,” Betty tells Kevin as she eyes Moose struggling to move in the crowd that has rushed upon the players.

“Too easy, he always wins” Kevin says, rolling his eyes as a southside player accidently pushes him in the crows. Moose responds in kind, causing a small rumble to ensue.

“Oo, looks like Reggie’s in on it now too,” Kevin says as he eagerly watches Reggie “accidently” throw himself on Dale in the midst of all of the confusion.

“Well now that’s a bit more concerning,” Betty says. She bites her lip in concern and watches as the coaches and refs slowly try to disperse the mob, but don’t have much luck.

“Didn’t this happen the last time the schools played one another?” Jughead questions, vaguely remembering one of his serpents from the cheer squad telling him about it.

“Yeah, and that was even worse. This is nothing in comparison,” Kevin explains as he flinches when Dale throws a blatant hit at Reggie’s jaw.

“Last time was at Riverdale high and I swear the whole town was out for blood,” Betty says, shaking her head. She breathes a small sigh of relief as a coach finally reaches Dale and Reggie and manages to break them apart.

“I hope your coach is okay with letting some fighting slide by,” Kevin says to Joaquin. “Otherwise Reggie might be off the team for a while.”

“I’m sure he’ll get off just fine,” Jughead answers, rolling his eyes.

“Nice of him to take a hit at Dale though,” Kevin says, his eyes roaming away from the dispersing crowd and to Betty.

Betty bites her lip to keep the smallest of smiles away. “I may have mentioned something to him when I was working on his baby,” She says almost sheepishly.

“You didn’t,” Kevin gasps, a sly grin on his face.

“I thought you didn’t want any violence?” Jughead says, almost offended that she went to Reggie instead of him.

“No, I simply didn’t want you to have to engage in any violence tonight. Reggie can get away with it,” Betty reasons. “Besides, I didn’t tell him to do anything. I merely mentioned how he’s rude to Kevin, in a casual conversation.”

“Tell me you didn’t make me out to sound like too much of a wimp,” Kevin pleads, his happiness not draining in the slightest.

“Course not,” Betty says, reaching over to kiss his cheek. “Now let’s go see our boys.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and follows her down the bleachers, with Jughead and Joaquin following close behind.

“You know I could have easily done that as well,” Joaquin tells Kevin defensively.

“I don’t doubt that for a minute,” Kevin says, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist. “this was all Reggie’s doing tonight.”

“With Betty’s influence,” Joaquin responds knowingly. Eyeing her.

“I will deny any allegations you throw at me,” Betty says, looking behind her to Joaquin and Kevin.

They soon reach the field, where most of the crowd has cleared away. Betty looks around until she finds Archie and Veronica standing a little way off from the other players. Archie holds Veronica’s face in a soft embrace and they talk in hushed voices.

“Congratulations!” Betty says as they approach.

Archie and Veronica turn to them in welcome. “Thanks guys,” Archie says, his face aglow and yet covered in dirt and sweat. “It was a crazy game.”

“Looked like it,” Betty says, even though she watched relatively little of it.

“They did amazing,” Veronica says, her arms around Archie’s waist.

“Yo, Cooper, Andrews,” Reggie calls out from behind them. They all turn around to see the grimy form of Reggie Mantle limping their way.

“You look like hell,” Veronica comments as her boyfriend fist bumps the southside player. Reggie gives Joaquin and Jughead a nod, causing Joaquin to eye him suspiciously.

“Nah, I’m sure I still look plenty sexy, right Andrews?” Reggie jokes.

“In your dreams Mantle,” Betty answers for her blustering friend.

“You looked nice when you hit Dale though,” Veronica comments, leaning herself into Archie.

Reggie’s face lights up like a Christmas tree ablaze with holy fire. “Yeah I thought you all might like that. Felt good, that ass had been in my way the whole game,” He says smugly.

“Sure sure, hate the player, not the game,” Archie says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Don’t blame your lack of talent on him.” Betty high fives Archie without even turning to him.

“Damn, between you and Cooper, looks like I’m being bullied by the northside jocks,” Reggie says, feigning hurt.

“I also think you’re a loser,” Kevin says casually.

“I knew there was a reason I always hated you Keller,” Reggie sighs. Kevin sticks his tongue out in mild revenge.

“Oh, be nice Mantle,” Betty says, rolling her eyes.

Reggie turns his eyes to her. “So how come I didn’t see you out there cheering it up Cooper?” He asks.

Betty shifts her stance and shrugs, “Busted my wrist so I figured it was best I don’t play today.”

“What at that fight at the construction site?” He asks.

“How’d you hear about that?” Jughead asks, his arm around Betty.

“Archie was telling me about it before the game,” He says. “So, was I right?”

“Not really. It was more like Betty decked Chuck at school today,” Kevin says, his filter seemingly gone for the night.

Betty turns her head and glares at him. “One hit Kev, relax,” She says.

“Jesus Cooper, maybe I should have hit Chuck instead,” Reggie says in alarm.

“It’s fine,” Betty and Jughead say in unison.

Reggie looks at them and raises an eyebrow. “You two doing that thing where couples finish each other’s sentences now?” He questions.

“Reminds me of Cheryl and Jason,” Veronica mutters.

Jughead cringes at the comparison, but he more so cringes at the thought of Reggie having to beat up anyone for his friends or−his girlfriend. Betty can tell that’s what he and Joaquin are peeved about, and she isn’t very fond of it.

“Will you be at the party?” Betty questions him, changing the subject.

“Sure will,” He grins. “Cheryl invited me herself.”

“Oooh what a feat,” Veronica says in mock awe.

“Hey I don’t know man, I’m thinking she might have a thing for me,” Reggie says, a smile on his face. Veronica and Betty give one another an odd look. “What?” Reggie asks.

“It’s nothing,” Betty says.

“Probably nothing,” Veronica adds.

“Well now hang on, I wanna know,” Reggie practically whines.

Veronica and Betty look at one another again, before Betty sighs and gives in. “It’s just, the only guy she’s ever actually loved is her brother, so, good luck with that,” She explains.

“Wait, so you think she’s gay?” Reggie asks, his face falling slightly.

“Maybe,” Betty says, not wanting to say anything false.

“I mean I can say from personal experience that she’s definitely some kind of gay,” Veronica says, laughing fondly at the memory of her and Cheryl angrily making out at a party some time before her and Archie got together.

“So like, you think she just wants to be friends then?” Reggie asks in confusion.  
         

“I know right, what a crazy concept, a girl actually wanting to be friends with you,” Betty gasps, causing them all to laugh.

“Har har,” Reggie says. “but it’s whatever. I’ll still be there at least.”

“Well looks like we’re not going anymore,” Kevin sighs dramatically.

“Fuck you Keller,” Reggie says tiredly.

“Be nice now,” Betty says, rolling her eyes as Kevin and him pretend to square off.

Reggie grins at Kevin’s lack of height, before turning to back to Betty. “You got any meets coming up?” He asks.

Betty hums to herself as she tries to remember her schedule. “I believe I have one Wednesday,” She says. “I think it’s a home meet though.”

“Rough, against who?” Reggie asks.

“Pembrooke Academy,” Betty says, rolling her eyes.

“God I hate those bastards,” Reggie groans in annoyance.

“Who?” Veronica asks.

“The Pembrooke elites,” Joaquin says.

“They’re like an hour away from us,” Betty explains.

“It’s a private academy for the elite children of our society,” Kevin says.

“In all regards, it’s where you should have gone, Ronnie,” Archie says.

“Hell, Jason and Cheryl almost went there, but Jason said his dad wanted him close at home for the business,” Betty says, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Everyone that goes there is stuck up and fairly awful,” Jughead comments.

“And they’re coming to Riverdale for a swim meet?” Veronica questions. “Why wouldn’t you go there?”

“We went there last time,” Betty says, “so we’re trading off.”

“Good luck with that, you know they’re gonna talk some major shit,” Reggie says gruffly. “Last time they were supposed to play here, they backed out on the grounds of ‘safety hazards.’ It was such a load of crap.”

“Well they won’t be saying anything since we crushed them last time,” Betty smirks, her fingers clutching Jughead’s side.

“Shit yeah, I remember hearing about that,” Reggie nods. “You guys beat them in nearly every category.”

“And this time we’ll get them in all,” Betty says confidently.

“I’d believe it. I mean sure they’re all hopped up on steroids from their parent’s money, but that doesn’t make up for pure skill,” Reggie says, giving Betty a cocky and yet warm smile.

Betty can practically feel Jughead’s jealously radiating off of him, but she chooses to ignore it still. “Thanks Reggie, and don’t forget I’ll be down tomorrow to work on the car after practice,” She tells him.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then,” Reggie says as his team mates call him over to their side. “Later guys,” He says, skipping back to his team.  
          

 “Later hottie,” Kevin calls, expecting Joaquin to cat call with him, like they normally do, but is left to hang. Kevin gives his boyfriend a curious look, but Joaquin only tightens his grip on him and pulls him closer. Kevin then gives Betty a pointed look, which she responds in kind. It appears that both of their boyfriends are in a minor fit of jealousy.

“So, what are you all going to get up to this evening?” Veronica says, turning back to them.

“Didn’t really have anything in mind,” Kevin says.

“Yeah it’s already pretty late,” Betty says warily.

“It is a school night,” Joaquin says almost sarcastically, causing Kevin to playfully elbow him.

“They make a good point Ronnie, it is late,” Archie says.  
           

“I guess you’re right,” Veronica sighs.

“Why? What were you thinking?” Betty asks.

“Nothing really, I just know that Josie was having some people over tonight for a little,” Veronica says while waving her hand in dismissal at the idea.

“Dad would kill me if I were out late tonight, otherwise I would,” Kevin sighs.

“Yeah and I need to talk to Polly so I kinda have to go home,” Betty says quietly.

“Did she ever text you?” Kevin asks her. Betty shakes her head in frustration and worry.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Archie says.

“What’s up?” Jughead asks, unsure of what they are talking about.

“I’ll tell you later,” Betty say, patting his arm reassuringly. Jughead nods, believing what she says with ease.

“Anyone need a ride home? Armonie is picking me up,” Veronica asks all of them as she sees her phone light up with a text from her driver. They all shake their heads no and Veronica shrugs before giving Archie a kiss.

“I’ll walk you out,” Archie says before waving goodbye to everyone else. As they walk away Betty hears Archie asks, “You still going to go to Josie’s party?”

And Veronica respond, “I mean I already said I would.”

Betty rolls her eyes. “Ten says she won’t be in school tomorrow,” She bets.

“Deal,” Kevin says quickly.

“You guys are some pretty intense gamblers,” Joaquin mutters to himself.  
            “It’s harmless enough,” Betty shrugs, before turning to Jughead and wrapping her arms around him. “Care to walk me to my car?”

“I’d be honored,” He says, giving her a light kiss before turning her around and grabbing her by the waist.

“Kev, you coming?” Betty asks her friend who is standing still while Joaquin whispers into his ear. “Kevin?” Betty asks again, only louder this time.

“Hm?” Kevin hums, shaking his head away from Joaquin. His pupils are dilated, and the tips of his ears are red.

“Am I still taking you home?” Betty asks, a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

“Uh, I think Joaquin’s going to take me home now. I’ll catch you latter Betty,” He says, shifting from foot to foot and trying not to let his voice crack.

Betty raises a slight eyebrow at him and Joaquin, who has been utterly silent. “Alright, just take care to mind that concussion of yours,” She says as Jughead already leads them away.

“Later Joaquin,” Jughead says to his friend, a half smirk on his lips.

Joaquin nods goodbye to both of them, before setting his sights back on Kevin, who pointedly stares at the ground, with his cheeks bright red.

Once Betty and Jughead reach the parking lot, Betty steers them in the direction of her car, which is conveniently parked in the back of the lot. Jughead has his arm firmly around her waist, but he slowly lets his hand move to the small of her back. Betty raises an eyebrow and leans somewhat away from his touch in surprise, before relaxing again.

“So,” She says, trying to somewhat start a normal conversation. “what do you think was up with Kevin and Joaquin.”

“Joaquin can get pretty jealous,” Jughead says, even as his hand lingers closer to her ass.

“Joaquin? No one else?” She asks, before quickly asking, “Know who he’s jealous of?”

“You kidding? Reggie. He got to beat on the guy that was terrorizing his boyfriend, it’s kind of a big deal,” Jughead says, his grip firmer now. Betty feels herself heat up some.

“It shouldn’t be a big deal,” Betty says, trying to keep her voice from squeaking as he squeezes her ass in his hand.

“But it is,” He says, letting go of her in favor of rubbing soothing circles on her ass instead. “You see, we’re serpents Betty. So, we tend to be a little possessive, especially when it comes to our partners.”

“We’re people. Not objects,” She protest as they reach her car.

“Exactly,” He says as he walks her towards the car so that her back is pressed against the driver’s side door, and he stands in front of her. Betty looks around, there isn’t a soul in sight. “You, we care about.”

“Well now it seems Joaquin isn’t the only one a bit jealous tonight,” Betty murmurs as she trails her fingers up and down Jughead’s shirt, pressing lightly.

“You’re damn right,” Jughead practically growls. He roughly pulls Betty to him by the small of her back and attacks her mouth in a fit of passion. Betty reciprocates as best as she can, but Jughead is moving quickly, and with intention.

Jughead only pulls away from her when he is in dire need of air. He sees Betty panting heavily as well, before he lightly pushes her against the car and moves to her neck. He finds the spots he was working on earlier and continues where he had left off.

“Jesus Juggie,” Betty says breathlessly. His only response is to move his hands up her sides so that he is fondling her breasts. Betty gasps in surprise, she looks around the parking lot and doesn’t see anyone, but still, it’s an open area. “Why don’t we take this in my car,” She suggest.

Jughead pulls away from her only long enough for her to unlock the car and open the door, before he rushes her once more, causing her head to spin, as she is barely in the driver’s seat and he stands out of the car. He continues to lick and suck her neck, this time with the intention of making the hickies visible for all to see.

“Jughead, this is not what I meant,” Betty groans.

“What else did you have in mind?” He asks before kissing her once more, cutting off any reply she may have had. Betty practically moans into the kiss as his hand brushes heavily on her thigh and up to her crotch. It is only then that Jughead pulls away and says, “Well?”

“In the car, now,” She snaps at him.

Jughead grins before stepping away and closing her door. By the time Betty has the car started he is in the passenger’s seat, and has his hand on her right thigh, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. “We can go to my place, it’s just down the road,” He suggest.

Betty gives him a side eye, as she knows exactly what he’s doing to her. She huffs and starts the car anyway. She pulls out of the parking lot and heads to where she knows he lives, all the while, Jughead toys with her. He starts off slowly, with the small circles on her thigh, before becoming bolder and slowly, oh so slowly, running his hand up and down her thigh. Betty’s breath hitches as he lingers on her crotch. She turns her head and glares at him as they reach a stoplight.

“You better watch the road,” He says, his voice low.

Betty growls under her breath before facing the road. She can practically feel him smirking as he coyly rubs his fingers through her leggings. Betty bites her lip as she pulls into Sunnyside trailer park. “I’m the house next to Reggie’s,” he says, not wanting to say his name in the least.

Betty’s breath hitches as she pulls next too Jughead’s home and immediately shuts off the car. Betty throws herself on Jughead before he has time to react. She straddles him in the passenger seat and grinds down on him. Jughead gasps in response, before trying to take back control. He grabs Betty by the waist to push her down even harder, whilst kissing her passionately. Betty moans into the kiss as Jughead assaults her mouth with his skilled tongue and experience. She can hear their breathing and hearts pounding in her ears, but she could care less. Hell, Betty could care less that the windows are becoming fogged and there are countless trailers stationed next to them. It’s dark, she reasons, and the lights ae off. Therefore, when Jughead gently lifts the bottom of her shirt up, she eagerly lifts it above her head and off for him.

Betty looks in Jughead’s eyes and sees how they’re coated with lust, and intention. She lets out a small mewl as he bends his head down and gently kisses each of her delicate breast. He takes his time, admiring the feel of her smooth skin and how she arches her back for him.

“Juggie,” She whimpers, her eyes filled with need, just as his are.

He looks up at her, before giving her one gentle kiss. Betty sighs into his embrace and runs her hands through his hair. Jughead then deepens the kiss by running his tongue along her bottom lips, before pulling at it with his teeth, catching Betty by surprise. In response, she grinds down on him and creates a faster pace, a rhythm for them. Jughead practically growls into the kiss, before lifting Betty off of him, and carefully moves her to the back seat of the car, where he positions her so that she is laying down. The movements seem clumsy and awkward in the cramped car, but Betty forgets all of that the moment Jughead is on top of her. He has one hand placed next to her waist and the other above her head to balance himself; one of his legs are positioned between her own, and the other to her left. Betty reaches her head up to meet his kiss, even as he lifts one of his hands and runs it under her bra. She gasps loudly as he pinches her nipple, before running his finger over the now erect point. It is at this point Betty can’t help herself and lifts her back up and quickly unclips her bra. When Betty is done, she looks up at Jughead, and he is momentarily stunned by her beauty. Sure, she’s sweaty and tired from the long day, but right now she practically glows in the light of the single streetlamp. Her eyes are glossy and half lidded in lust, and only trained on him. While he is at a loss for words, Betty takes the opportunity to lift Jughead’s Jacket off, and then his shirts. When his chest is finally bare Betty traces her fingers along his chiseled figure, making goosebumps appear on his pale skin. 

 Jughead shakes his head clear, before leaning down to give her a kiss that is deserving of a woman like herself. It is only then that Jughead begins a steady rocking motion of his knee on her pelvis. Betty squirms in surprise and pleasure, especially when he decides to focus on her nipples again. He slowly runs his hands over each breast, gently massaging them, before pulling his head away from her mouth and moving instead to her right breast. He gently kisses the bud, before twirling his tongue around it, and then sucking down hard. Betty openly groans at the excess of stimulation, and couldn’t care in the slightest how her boyfriend growls in satisfaction.

When Betty tries to reach down to give Jughead the same kind of affection, he grabs her hands and hold them above her head. He wants this to be about her. He wants to be able to explore every part of Betty Cooper and find out exactly what makes her tick. He wants to let Betty Cooper know exactly what he can do to her if she wants. And it doesn’t take Betty long to realize that this is exactly what he is doing−giving her an experience she can’t easily walk away from. She figures she’ll have to address that later, but right now Betty can only think of that as incredibly hot.

She throws her head back as he continues his action with her other breast as well, devoting his full attention to her. Betty can feel herself becoming more and more aroused, weather due to the friction he was creating for her, his attention to her breast, or the very idea of what was going on right now, she wasn’t sure.

“Juggie,” She practically whines, her breathing labored. Jughead looks his eyes up to her face without stopping his motions. “Please Jug,” She whimpers.

Jughead is just about stunned there and then all over again by the sexy entity that is his girlfriend, but he knows right now isn’t exactly the time to pause. So slowly, he moves one of his hands to the top of Betty’s leggings, and when she bites her lip and eyes him in confirmation, he sneaks his fingers under. He feels the soft lace of her panties and takes a moment to rub her on  top of them, taking notice all the while of how Betty’s breath hitches and her back arches ever so slightly. Jughead continues like that for a short while, his finger slowly and carefully rubbing her through her underwear, all the while kissing her fervently.

It is only when Betty is openly thrusting her hips up to meet him, and her breathing is entirely ragged, that he slips his hand under her soft panties. He immediately feels all of her wetness, and just how desperate she is for him right now. Jughead hums in approval while he continues to rub her, before slipping a single digit inside of her. Betty gasps at the action, and openly cries out. Jughead smiles and quickly works his finger around until he finds the exact spot that will make Betty break. She moans loudly when he manages to find it in little to no time. When Jughead is satisfied with his findings he slowly inserts another finger, and pumps accordingly, making sure that he hits her sweet spot every time. He looks up at her and sees how she presses herself back against the seat and pants heavily. He looks her in the eyes and gives a soft smile. She truly is beautiful.

“Fuck,” Betty says, as Jughead, takes his other hand and starts massaging her clit. In that moment Betty feels everything in herself build up to the utmost extreme, before she cries out in ecstasy, and Jughead quickly kisses her through the orgasm.

When she is finished, Jughead pulls his hands away, and continues to gently kiss her. Betty, now emotionally and physically exhausted, opens her eyes and looks at him. At his tasseled hair and flushed cheeks, at the lust still clearly present in his eyes. From the position he leans down on her she can even still feel his erection through his jeans.

“Let me help with that,” Betty murmurs, her hand sliding to him.

“You don’t have to,” He says, his voice low and husky.

Betty raises an eyebrow at him and reaches down to his pants. When she comes into contact with his crotch, he practically thrust his hips to meet her hand. “Really?” She asks, leaning herself up so she is sitting. Jughead does likewise and watches her motions carefully.

“Come on Jug,” She says, giving him a deep kiss as she unbuttons his pants. He leans into her touch, realizing very quickly that he cannot resist Betty Cooper. When Betty pulls away, he nods at her to continue, and she quickly does. When his jeans are unzipped she moves a delicate hand down the fabric. She feels his length through his boxers, before moving her hand under them. Jughead pinches his eyes closed as she touches his length, and slowly grabs it by the base. Betty has only had some experience when working with the opposite sex, but she has a general idea of what to do.

It is then though, that Jughead and Betty freeze as they hear an approaching motorcycle engine. Betty’s movements falter, as she realizes she is naked from the waist up. Jughead notices and reaches down to grab her bra and shirt. Betty and Jughead quickly throw their clothes on as the headlights of the vehicle grow closer. Jughead looks at her and gives a meek smile as he pushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. Betty gives him a worried look as the motorcycle comes next to the car and stops, before the engine cuts. Jughead looks out the window and sighs, which calms her just the slightest. If it were an unwelcome visitor she was sure that Jughead would have showed a more hostile position.

Betty straightens herself some more and tries to act as if she wasn’t just sprawled out naked on the back seat of her car. She looks past Jughead and out the window to see who has appeared, and finds it to be an older man with thinning black hair, an angular face, and a worn serpent’s jacket. There is something about the man that she can’t quite place her finger on, but she knows that he looks vaguely familiar.

“Care to meet my dad?” Jughead sighs, his head turning to her.

“What great timing,” Betty says, her voice practically taken away. She knows how it looks, her and Jughead in the back of her car, with their hair rattled and hickies on her neck.

“You don’t have to,” He says in understanding.

“No,” Betty says, smiling shyly. “might as well be now.”

With that said Jughead gives her a small kiss, before opening the car door and stepping out. “Hey dad,” he says.

Betty slowly climbs out of the car and hears his father reply, “Hey son, who’s this you’re with?”

“Dad, meet my girl Betty Cooper, Betty, my dad FP Jones,” Jughead says when Betty emerges from the car and stands next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Betty says, stepping forward to offer him her hand.

FP looks at it in mild surprise, before quickly taking it and giving it a gentle shake. “Same goes to you. Jughead won’t shut up about you, so it’s nice to put a face to the name,” He says, a familiar smile on his face. Betty realizes that it’s the same smile Jughead has.

“Thanks dad,” Jughead says gruffly.

“Well I hope that Jug here hasn’t been giving you any trouble now,” FP says, ignoring his son.

“He’s been a perfect gentleman,” Betty says, smiling at him.

“Good, I would expect no less from my boy,” FP chuckles, knowing she was probably embellishing just the slightest.

“What have you been up to you?” Jughead asks his dad, noting how late it is.

“Jeremey showed up late to his shift again, leaving me to cover the bar for a while,” FP sighs irritably.

“What was his excuse this time?” Jughead asks, rolling his eyes.

“Apparently his dog was sick, again,” FP says, shaking his head. “It’s whatever though, at least I’m home now.”

“Right,” Jughead says, his eyes wandering around the lot.

“Well, would you kids like to come inside, I can whip us up some dinner,” FP offers.

Jughead looks to Betty for her decision. “Thank you, Mr. Jones, but I can’t tonight, it’s late and I have to get home,” She says, letting a note of sadness sneak into her voice.

“Another time then,” He says, “And please, call me FP.”

“Definitely,” She says, giving a smile of her own.

FP gives Jughead a sort of nod before turning to head into the trailer. Jughead waits until he’s gone to turn to Betty and says, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not a problem Juggie,” She says. “I’m glad I finally got to meet him.”

“Yeah?” He questions, knowing that he has told her before how his dad is in a position of power among the southside.

“Yeah,” She confirms, reaching up to peck him on the lips.

Jughead’s shoulders relax some and his stance loosens. “Well, alright then,” He mutters.

“And don’t you worry Jug, we’ll finish this later,” She whispers closely to his ear, her body pressed against his. Jughead immediately heats up as he realizes she can still feel his hard on.

“Counting on it,” He says, his voice low. Betty gives him a small kiss on the neck before she pulls away and moves to the driver’s side door. “Text me when you get home,” He asks her.

“Can do,” She says, giving him one final kiss before jumping into the car. She sees Jughead head to the door and watch as she pulls out of his development and well until she is out of sight.

When Betty reaches the next stop sign, she sees her phone screen light up. She picks it up and her eyes go wide as she sees all of the missed messages she has.

**Mom: When are you getting home?**

**Polly: Betts we need to talk**

**Jason: Have you heard from Polly yet?**

**Mom: Betty where are you?**

**Mom: Betty?**

**Dad: Honey I need you to come and pick me up**

**Kevin: sooo hows it going???**

**Dad: Now please**

**Mom: Elizabeth Cooper**

Betty grimaces at the sight. She sighs and texts her mother that she is on her way home, before sending her father a text saying, “ **Where are you?”** Betty isn’t entirely sure what her father could have gotten into in such a short amount of time. She had seen him only hours ago at Pop’s.

Betty feels her phone buzz quickly, and she sees her screen light up.

**Dad: Jimmies**

**Betty: The bar?**

**Dad: Yes**

Betty groans in annoyance and nerves. She involuntarily begins to bounce her left leg up and down as she heads to the bar. She isn’t sure why he needs her so suddenly, but she hopes that it’s just because he needed a ride to…wherever it is that he’s staying. It takes Betty a couple of minutes to get to the small bar that rest on the outskirts of northern Riverdale. When she arrives the street is sparsely lit by a dim street lamp, and people mill about out front to smoke and enjoy the warmer weather while it last. She looks around, and finally spots her father sitting on a bench with his head in his hands between his knees.

Betty bites her lips before opening the car door. She wonders what version of her father will greet her now.

“Dad?” She asks, stepping towards him.

Hal Cooper’s head slowly lifts itself and turns to his youngest daughter. “Betty?” He asks gruffly, his eyes squinted, and his words slurred.

“Yeah dad, I came to get you,” She says, her eyes flickering around to see the nearby people giving her odd looks.

“Such a good daughter,” He mutters almost too quietly for her to hear.

“Come on Dad, let’s get going,” She says, taking a step towards him to help him stand. But as she grows closer, he grows agitated.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” He barks loudly. Betty looks around in embarrassment, taking note of all the people staring at them. She then looks back at her father as she hears him mumbling incoherently.

“Alright Dad, the car’s just over her,” She says quietly, her eyes pleading at him to get in the car, so they can be away from their audience.

Hal seemingly ignores her as he slowly wobbles to her car, his mumblings getting increasingly louder. Betty rubs her hands together impatiently as she follows behind his slow progress. When they reach the passenger side she goes to open it for him, before he suddenly snaps his head up and says, “What do you think you’re doing? I’m your father and I’m driving.”

Betty’s mouth hangs open in a loss for words. It’s only when he continues to glare at her with a fierce intensity that chills her to the bone she says, “Dad, I’m driving.”

“No, you’re not,” He yells louder.

Betty cringes and feels the eyes on her. “Dad you asked me to come and get you,” She reminds him.

“Only cause that Bastard Keller took my damn car away!” He snarls angrily.

“What?” Betty asks, taking a step back.

“Had the nerve to tell me I was drunk. I wasn’t drunk, I was driving fine,” He huffs, his face growing red.

Betty’s eyes go wide. “Mom says I’m the only one who can drive the truck now,” She lies, hoping it will be a nice excuse to get him way from the idea of driving.

“Your damn Mother does not tell me what to do!” He yells, straightening up and erratically stepping towards her.

“Dad!” Betty shouts in alarm. She’s only ever seen him act like this the night he left, and even then, he had listened to her, unlike now.

“You and your damn mother think you just run the family don’t you. No need for me anymore right? Who needs old Hal Cooper. It’s not like he’s the damn man of the house or anything!” He yells.

At this point Betty looks around and sees that most people are now pointedly looking away from the scene. “Dad come on, just let me take you home,” Betty pleads.

Suddenly Betty stumbles back and there’s a ringing in her ears as she hears her father yell, “I don’t have a home to go back to you slut! You kicked me out of my own fucking home!”

Betty feels her left cheek and eye sting. She reaches her hand up and clutches her face in pain. He had hit her. He had actually hit her. His favorite daughter and only ally left in the world. What could she have done wrong?

“Dad?” She whispers, her hand still on her throbbing skin.

“Get in the damn car Polly,” he grumbles, seemingly unaware of what he has done.

“Okay dad, just let me drive you somewhere,” She continues to plead, fresh tears coming to her stinging eyes.

Hal Cooper looks at her strangely. His eyes squint and his head turns, almost seeming to look past her, before he puts his hands on his knees and vomits heavily on the ground at his feet. Betty turns her head away in disgust, and notices that most people have left the area, probably feeling awkward with watching the events unfold before them. The ones who are left outside the bar appear dazed and mindlessly smoke their cigarettes.

When Hal appears finished with his vomiting he seems weaker and more tired. Betty grimaces at him but walks towards him anyway. She gingerly grabs him by the arm and tries to lead him to the passenger door. Whether he knows it or not he does manage to get into the passenger seat and stay put. When he is seated Betty doesn’t even bother with his seat belt, she just closes the door and rushes to the driver’s side. When she gets in she can hear him mumbling to himself again, but she choses to ignore it and start the engine instead. When she pulls away from the bar it suddenly hits her that she has no idea where she is supposed to be taking him. She can’t take him home, but she also has no clue where he has been staying for the past few weeks.

“Dad? Where am I taking you?” She asks softly, not wanting to upset him any further.

Hal grumbles something incoherently.

“Dad?” She asks again, keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

“What?” He asks, his head snapping up.

“Where am I taking you?” She asks, her arms shaking as they grip the steering wheel.

“The motel on Barbs Street,” He mutters darkly, his eyes fixed on her.

Betty lets out a small sigh and changes her direction. The motel is only a good fifteen minutes away from where they are. What else could go wrong in such a short amount of time?

“What’s that on your neck?” Hal grumbles, his hand close to her skin.

Betty freezes, she’d forgotten about the hickies from Jughead. “What’s what?” She asks.

“The damn marks on your damn neck,” He growls.

“Probably just some dirt, I was at the football game,” She says, brushing him away.

“Was your mother there too?” He spits, his words still slurred.

“No,” She says.

“And I take it your whore sister wasn’t there either,” He mutters.

Betty’s frown deepens, and she tries her hardest not to look at her father. “Of course she wasn’t,” She responds.

“No, probably to busy going off and fucking every boy in town,” He shouts angrily.

“Dad,” Betty practically snaps. She doesn’t want to hear this. She doesn’t want to have to hear her own loving father attack her sister like this. Especially when she’s locked in a car with him for so long.

Suddenly Betty feels a hit to her right side. She gasps in pain and it takes all of her might to not let the car completely swerve into the other lane, which thankfully, is empty.

“Don’t you talk back to me,” He shouts.

Betty doesn’t know what to say. Once again, her father has hit her, and left her completely stunned. Where had she went wrong? Why on earth was this happening now? He had always been there for her, and now suddenly not even he can seem to tolerate her. Betty keeps her mouth shut and her eyes on the road.

The rest of the short trip is filled with Hal’s drunken rants on his family; ranging all the way from Alice Cooper to Betty herself. No matter what though, Betty kept her damn mouth shut. She wasn’t sure what could set him off next, and she’d rather not find out. Right now, it was simply best to get her father somewhere safe for the night. Somewhere he can lie down and clear his muddled head.

When they reach the motel it’s a quarter after eleven, and Betty can see she has a million messages blowing up her phone, but she ignores them and instead focusses on getting her father out of the car. When she parks and goes out to open his door, she finds him to be in even more of a dazed state than before. He smells of a mixture of alcohol and vomit, and she tries not to breath through her nose as she helps him from the car. She lets him lean on her while she has one arm under his. Slowly he leads them to where Betty assumes his room must be.

Luckily, when they reach a moldy door on the ground floor around back, Hal digs around in his pockets until he finds a rusted key. It takes him more than a minute, but he finally gets the door unlocked and stumbles inside. Betty’s eyes go wide as she sees the interior of the room is not much better than the outside of the motel. She sees a knocked over lamp, clothes littering the floor, beer cans everywhere, and papers strewn about the room. When she tries to step in though, Hal stands in her way, causing her to flinch.

“Go home Polls,” He says, his breath laced with booze.

“Are you sure? I can help you,” Betty says, trying to step through the door frame. As soon as she tries, her father's face turns to a raging red and before Betty knows it his hands are pushing hard against her soft skin and she is tossed backwards onto the concrete. Betty feels her eyes sting with tears as she hit the ground and scrapes her elbows and back. 

"Learn to listen," She hears Hal yell before the door is thrown shut with a bang.

Betty stares at the cracked paint on the door for a long time. She sits there and stares at every detail. How the paint is an off-white. How the cracks are jagged and random. How the paint peels on the edges. How his room number is missing a letter on the tag. How the door nob clicks when it locks. How her father was the one who just locked it. Locked her out. Locked her out of his life as she had locked him out of hers. Why do they keep shutting doors? Why hide behind them? Was the man she just saw her real father, or was he just locked away behind the anger? Behind her. Betty isn't sure, but she does know that it is only when her phone buzzes with a call for the seventh time she looks away.

“Hello?” She asks, her mind still in a daze as she answers the phone.

“Betty! Where have you been? Mom’s throwing a fit,” Polly’s voice cries at her.

“Oh,” Is all Betty can say.

“You have to come home Betty,” Polly says, her voice sounding more eager than worried.

“Why?” She asks, her free hand drifting to her bruised cheek as she finally turns away from the door and instead focusses on the bareness around her.

“Because I have some great news for us!” Polly cheers.

“What is it?” Betty asks, her hand drifting to her hurt side.

“Well, I was just going to wait until you got home, but,” Polly says, “it’s twins Betty! I’m having twins! A boy and a girl!”

Betty’s voice catches in her throat. _Two_ more additions to the family? “That’s, that’s fantastic Polly,” Betty says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

“I know right! So now get home so that we can discuss this, and mom doesn’t kill you,” Polly jokes, her spirits high.

“Okay, I’m on my way now,” She says, her feet moving themselves towards her car.

“Oh yeah, where were you by the way? The game ended ages ago,” She asks as an after though. Betty looks from her car to the dinky motel and then back. “I was with Veronica for a while, but then I had some car trouble,” She lies smoothly. She lies painfully.

“Is it okay now?” Her sister asks, a touch of concern breaking through her happiness.

“Yeah, it’s all fine now,” Betty says, stepping into her dark car and still smelling the lingering impression of her father.

“Alright, then I’ll see you soon!” Polly practically yells with joy.

“See you then,” Betty says before clicking the end button. She pulls her phone away from her face and is met with a screen of texts from all of her friends, but one in particular catches her eye.

**Jug: You good? I thought you were gonna text me when you got home**

**Jug: Betty?**

**Jug: It’s been over half an hour Betty, you’re starting to worry me**

She notices that she had two missed calls from him as well. Sighing she texts back,

**Betty: Fine, sorry my sister jumped me when I got home**

Jughead immediately responds,

**Jug: Well as long as you’re good**

Betty doesn’t respond

**Jug: Well goodnight Juliet, sleep tight**

**Betty: You too Jug**

Betty knows she should say more, but what else is there to say?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I ended it pretty dark, but that's just the direction this is currently taking, so sorry about that.
> 
> Updates will come eventually...


End file.
